Séraphin
by Kithia
Summary: Le jour de ses 16 ans, Harry reçoit un héritage Séraphin. Il devra apprendre à vivre avec les avantages, mais surtout les inconvénients, ainsi que les convoitises du monde sorcier. SS/HP
1. Chapter 1: Un héritage inattendu

Et voilà, comme promis, on est en aout, je suis revenue de l'étranger, et donc il est venu le temps d'une nouvelle fic. Elle n'est pas encore finie, mais j'ai une bonne avance dans les chapitres, donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes pour la parution.

Cette histoire a lieu à la fin de la cinquième année, après l'épisode du département des mystères. Par contre Sirius n'est pas mort, il en a réchappé de peu mais est pour le moment dans le coma à Ste Mangouste. Il vivra, son réveil est juste indéterminé.

Ce sera un SS/HP mais ne vous attendez pas à un slash rapide.

Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire donc, **BONNE LECTURE**.

(***)

Chapitre 1 : Un héritage inattendu

L'été se déroulait comme à son habitude pour Harry, cloitré chez les Dursley pendant les vacances qui précéderaient sa sixième rentrée à Poudlard. Il était étendu sur son lit, plongé dans le sommeil après une journée à effectuer diverses corvées pour son oncle et sa tante, même si ces derniers lui fichaient relativement la paix.

Mais petit à petit, son sommeil semblait être moins paisible, plus mouvementé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, son visage n'exprimait ni crainte, ni douleur comme lorsque c'était le cas. Non, le brun semblait plutôt être gêné par quelque chose, sans que ceci ne parvienne pourtant à le réveiller.

Quelqu'un qui regarderait attentivement, remarquerait que de fine lignes bleues commençaient à s'entrelacer autour de son corps, courant à peine un millimètre au dessus sa peau, traçant un filet à peine perceptible au début, mais de plus en plus dense. Et au fur et à mesure que les lignes de pouvoir s'entremêlaient, le visage du brun se faisait serein, et il s'agitait de moins en moins, comme s'il acceptait ce qui était en train de lui arriver, quoi que ce soit. Tout cela était inconscient bien sur, puisque le jeune sorcier n'avait pas ouvert un œil et était encore profondément dan les bras de Morphée.

Nous étions aujourd'hui le 31 juillet, et Harry Potter allait avoir 16 ans d'ici quelques minutes.

(***)

Au même moment, à Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur, une alarme magique se déclenchait pour le prévenir qu'une quantité anormale de magie se concentrait au 4 Privet Drive. Il étudia pendant quelques instant ses protections avant de s'apercevoir que cette magie lui était inconnue, et ne provenait pas de l'utilisation d'une baguette, ni d'aucun artefact magique.

Le vénérable directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, se précipita alors voir la seule personne encore présente à cette heure dans le château, afin de tirer cette étrange affaire au clair. Les protections ne lui annonçaient aucun danger pour le moment, mais une telle concentration de magie en ce lieu précis ne pouvait être due au hasard. Quelque chose se tramait, et en général, lorsque qu'une situation anormale se produisait, ce n'était jamais bon pour son protégé.

Ce sont donc un Dumbledore et un Snape pressés, qui débarquèrent dans la demeure des Dursley, sans un bruit, afin de bénéficier de l'effet de surprise si nécessaire.

Le maitre des potions suivit le directeur qui avait l'air de savoir parfaitement où il allait, et se stoppa net, à un centimètre du dos de son mentor qu'il avait failli percuter à cause de son arrêt brutal.

« Vous ne pouvez pas prévenir ? » Chuchota-t-il, retenant la remarque acerbe dont il aurait gratifié quiconque n'aurait pas été le directeur. Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit même pas.

Curieux de voir ce qui pouvait captiver ainsi l'intention du sorcier, il se plaça doucement à ses côtés, et resta, tout comme son mentor muet de stupeur.

(***)

Harry était désormais totalement entouré d'une sphère bleue pâle parsemée de fin éclairs. Tous les fils de magie s'étaient liés entre eux et formaient maintenant une barrière impénétrable autour du jeune sorcier qui paraissait toujours endormi.

Sous les yeux des deux adultes ébahis, le jeune garçon se retrouva en position assise, soutenu par le globe qui l'entourait, et qui brillait de plus en plus, mais d'une lueur pâle, non agressive.

Voyant que son mentor ne bougeait toujours pas, le maitre de potions tenta de lancer un sort de diagnostic sur ce qui entourait l'enfant, mais son sortilège sembla se volatiliser au contact de la matière bleutée. Il ne provoqua à la place de l'effet escompté, que quelques ondulations comme sur la surface d'un lac. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retenter de manière différente, la main de Dumbledore se posa sur son bras, stoppant son geste de la manière la plus efficace qui soit.

« C'est inutile mon ami, votre magie ne l'atteindra pas. Et je ne crois pas qu'il soit en danger. » Répondit celui-ci à sa question muette.

Et à l'instant où le directeur disait cela, la lueur s'accentua encore, pendant que le corps même du brun se mettait à briller. Les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrir alors doucement, dirigeant un regard vide vers les deux sorciers qui l'observaient, il n'était toujours pas conscient.

Les orbes vertes disparurent à nouveau derrière les paupières closes alors que le dos du brun se cambrait brusquement vers l'arrière, puis basculait vers l'avant. Deux paires d'ailes d'un blanc pur firent irruption dans son dos, traversant la peau sans aucune effusion de sang, comme si elles avaient toujours du être là deux grandes, et deux plus petites, recouvertes de plumes, encore parcourue de ci de là de quelques éclairs qui s'éteignaient doucement. Le jeune sorcier était assis sur son lit, étendant ses quatre nouveaux appendices derrière lui, alors que les dernières bribes de la sphère bleutée s'évaporaient dans les airs.

« Par Merlin et Morgane réunis, un Séraphin . . . » Ne purent que dire dans un souffle les deux sorciers qui avaient assisté à l'étrange phénomène.

La lueur revint à ce moment là dans les yeux du brun, qui les regarda confus pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, inconscient à nouveau.

Le directeur de Poudlard et son professeur mirent plusieurs minutes à se remettre de ce qu'ils pensaient avoir compris, peinant à y croire, avant d'entendre le bruit d'un claquement de porte, provenant du même étage. Ne se lançant qu'un regard nécessaire pour se comprendre, les deux sorciers s'activèrent, le plus ancien se saisissant délicatement de son élève, prenant garde à ses ailes quelque peu encombrante dans cette situation, tandis que l'autre ouvrait la route, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un simple mot.

Les Dursley ne trouveraient le lendemain pour seule trace de leur neveu, qu'un mot signé de Poudlard et signalant qu'il ne reviendrait pas, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

(***)

_Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qu'est ici un Séraphin, et tout ce que cela implique. J'espère que ce début vous plait. _


	2. Chapter 2: Vous avez dit Séraphin?

Chose promise dans les réponses aux reviews, chose due : voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que tout ça continuera à vous plaire.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, sans oublier les personnes à qui je ne peux pas répondre.

**Bonne lecture !**

(***)

Chapitre 2 : Vous avez dit Séraphin?

Les deux sorciers et leur précieux fardeau rentrèrent en toute hâte au château, ne se faisant pas plus remarquer que pendant leur sortie. Durant tout le trajet, aussi court fut-il, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, chacun réfléchissant aux conséquences de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Severus. Conduisez-le dans vos appartements, je vous y retrouve d'ici quelques minutes. » Et sur ces paroles, ils se séparèrent dans deux couloirs différents, le maitre des potions descendant vers les cachots.

Ce dernier portait désormais Harry, tentant de ne pas abimer les magnifiques ailes dont il était désormais muni. Il se demandait quelles autres bizarreries allaient faire leur apparition dans la vie du jeune homme. Un Séraphin. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à leur sujet, juste ce qu'il avait pu lire dans d'anciens grimoires, mais si le brun en était bien un, plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner.

Il arriva finalement dans ses chers cachots et hésita un bref instant avant d'emmener son ancien élève honni dans ses appartements, mais il se morigéna mentalement. Si Potter était un Séraphin, Merlin cette petite guéguerre entre eux n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Mais qu'avait fait ce gamin pour que toutes les anormalités lui tombent dessus ? Survivre au pire mage noir depuis des siècles, et plusieurs fois même, ne lui suffisait pas ?

Il déposait à peine le jeune garçon sur un sofa vert sombre que Dumbledore revenait, tenant un lourd volume entre ses mains.

« Je pense que quand il se réveillera, ce livre pourrait être utile. » Donna le directeur comme explication.

Et comme si Harry l'avait entendu, il commença à papillonner doucement des yeux, semblant peiner à émerger de son sommeil. Enfin il sembla se réveiller réellement et observa un peu hagard autour de lui, avant de tomber sur la silhouette de Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots. Ce dernier revêtait un masque impassible sur son visage, même si il semblait au brun avoir vu une lueur d'inquiétude quelques secondes auparavant. Cela lui paraissait tellement saugrenu qu'il passa outre immédiatement, préférant se concentrer sur d'autres questions essentielles, comme par exemple, ce qu'il faisait ici. Dans ses derniers souvenirs, il s'apprêtait à s'endormir et était toujours dans sa chambre chez les Dursley.

Mais bientôt, une autre question encore plus essentielle lui venait à l'esprit : quelles étaient les choses qui étaient dans son dos ? Non d'un hippogriffe ! Il avait des ailes ! Mais c'était quoi ce délire ?

« Mm, Harry ? » Toussota légèrement Dumbledore pour attirer son attention.

« Professeur ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? et vous ? et ces. . . ailes ? » Le brun avait l'air déboussolé. Mais qui ne le serait pas en se réveillant dans un endroit différent de celui dans lequel il dormait encore quelques minutes auparavant, et avec en plus des ailes apparues en une nuit. . .

« Tu as eu 16 ans cette nuit n'est-ce-pas ? »

« . . . »

« Il semblerait que tu ais acquis un héritage magique, cela peut survenir à 15, 16 voir 17 ans. Le tien, est quelque peu inhabituel, … , mais après tout tu n'as jamais rien fait comme tout le monde. » Acheva le directeur avec un petit sourire qui semblait vouloir le rassurer. Sauf que ça avait tout l'effet inverse. Et la grimace de Snape aux paroles du directeurs ne lui plaisait pas vraiment non plus.

« Si par inhabituel vous entendez le premier depuis des siècles, effectivement. . . » Ricana le maitre de potion.

« Severus ! » Le rabroua le directeur.

« Harry, tu es désormais un Séraphin. » Lui expliqua Dumbledore. « Tiens, je pense que ce livre t'expliquera mieux que n'importe quelles paroles. »

Le brun commença alors sans un mot la lecture de l'ouvrage, sans aucun doute centenaire voire millénaire, craignant le pire.

.

_Les Séraphins sont des sorciers normaux jusqu'à leurs 16 ans. C'est à leur seizième anniversaire que cet héritage se réveille si le mal a fait son apparition auparavant. Ces êtres pourvus de deux à six ailes, font partie intégrante du bien, et ont une affinité particulière avec toutes les créatures magiques. Ils ne peuvent tuer ni faire preuve de violence pure, et ont le sang en horreur._

_[. . .]_

_Ils ont été très rares au cours de l'histoire magique car seule la venue du mal provoque l'éveil d'un Séraphin. De plus ils ont également été très convoités en raison du choix de leur compagnon. Les Séraphins choisissent un maitre à qui ils seront fidèles. En temps de guerre, cela peut-être un guerrier, en temps de troubles, un roi, et bien souvent c'est un amant également. Nombreux ont été ceux qui ont tenté de pervertir l'amour ou le choix d'un Séraphin, conduisant par la même à de plus grands maux. _

_Deux des derniers cataclysmes majeurs ont été dus, à l'emprisonnement du Séraphin lui-même : chute de l'Atlantide, ou au meurtre de son compagnon : destruction du château magique de Pompéi en même temps que la ville non loin de là. Plusieurs autre événements tragiques au cours des siècles sont supposés dus à de tels comportements mais sans preuves concrètes pour les étayer. _

_[. . .]_

_Légendes oubliées et magie ancienne._

.

Le brun relut plusieurs fois les deux pages qui parlaient des Séraphins, sans arriver totalement à y croire. Et pourtant, il y avait ces ailes sur son dos, et au fond de lui. . . il y croyait, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre.

Il remerciait mentalement les deux sorciers, et même Snape de n'avoir prononcer aucun mot pendant sa lecture, mais là, le silence devenait quelque peu inconfortable.

« Qu'est ce qui va arriver maintenant ? » Demanda le brun. La question était bien vague, mais il ne trouvait pas d'autre moyen de formuler ses pensées, et Dumbledore sembla le comprendre.

« Pour commencer, nous allons te protéger. Personne ne doit savoir pour le moment ce que tu es devenu. Cela serait bien trop dangereux. » Commença le directeur. « Sauf bien sur tes deux meilleurs amis. Ils pourraient se révéler un soutien de taille, et je suppose que tu ne pourras pas le leur cacher bien longtemps. »

« Mais pour vraiment commencer, il faudrait déjà rentrer ces ailes Monsieur Potter. Elle ne sont pas de la première discrétion. » Enchaina Snape d'un ton presque. . . cordial, malgré l'ironie sous-jacente.

Et comme le maitre de potion avait apparemment fait un effort sur la forme, le brun ne releva pas, provoquant la surprise de ce dernier. Le Séraphin fuyait les conflit d'après ce qu'il en avait lu, sa nature semblait se révéler plus vite encore que prévu.

Harry se concentra alors sur ses quatre ailes couvertes de plumes blanches, étonnant d'ailleurs comme elles semblaient parfaitement faire partie de lui, alors qu'il ne les avait que depuis quelques heures. Il les bougea doucement, contrôlant leurs mouvements, puis s'imagina qu'elles rentraient à l'intérieur de lui. Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait précédemment fermés, il aperçut le sourire fier de lui de Dumbledore.

(***)

_Et voilà un deuxième chapitre un chouya plus long, le troisième le sera encore un peu plus._

_A bientôt._


	3. Chapter 3: Ron et Hermione à Poudlard

Et voilà le troisième chapitre un chouya plus long. Je le poste dès maintenant car je n'aurai pas internet dans les prochains jours.

S'il y en a qui n'ont pas bien compris ce qu'était un Séraphin, je mets ici une partie de la réponse à la review de coeurtoxic._ « Un Séraphin, c'est une créature du bien, mais qui seule ne peut pas combattre. Il choisit donc un compagnon selon la situation. Dans ce cas, c'est une guerre pure et dure, donc il va avoir besoin d'un guerrier pour combattre pour lui et avec lui. (Si c'était par exemple un problème sous une monarchie, avec soit plus de roi/un roi maléfique etc., il aurait le pouvoir d'en choisir un. Et personne qui souhaite la paix ne pourrait le contredire.)_

_Il choisit une personne qui le complète parfaitement, en général c'est sa moitié et ils seront donc amants, mais ça peut ne pas être le cas, car la priorité va à "sa mission" d'apporter la victoire. _

_Dans tous les cas, avoir le Séraphin et son compagnon dans son camps apporte quasiment à coup sur la victoire s'ils sont soutenus. S'ils ne le sont pas, si quelqu'un essaie de contrôler le Séraphin et d'en faire son pion/de s'en prendre à son compagnon pour les séparer etc., une catastrophe arrive. Car le Séraphin est un enfant de la magie, et donc elle le soutient, lui et son camp. Si quelqu'un le trahi, la magie "le venge"._

_L'héritage Séraphin ne peut s'éveiller que si c'est nécessaire. (Si Harry était né dans un monde en paix, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.) »_

Si vous avez quand même des questions n'hésitez pas. Je ne mords pas, et même mieux : je réponds lol

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

(***)

Chapitre 3 : Ron et Hermione à Poudlard

_Harry se concentra alors sur ses quatre ailes couvertes de plumes blanches, étonnant d'ailleurs comme elles semblaient parfaitement faire partie de lui, alors qu'il ne les avait que depuis quelques heures. Il les bougea doucement, contrôlant leurs mouvements, puis s'imagina qu'elles rentraient à l'intérieur de lui. Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait précédemment fermés, il aperçut le sourire fier de lui de Dumbledore_

(***)

La fin des vacances passa relativement vite pour Harry, qui avait tenté d'en apprendre plus sur lui-même et les Séraphins. Il avait ainsi découvert que ses ailes pouvaient lui permettre de voler, même s'il n'avait fait que léviter un peu, n'ayant pas osé sortir parcourir le ciel du parc de Poudlard. Il s'était également rendu compte, alors que Dumbledore voulait les observer, qu'il était mal à l'aise de les lui montrer. Il avait beau se dire que c'était le directeur, son mentor, celui en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, il ne pouvait empêcher l'étau dans sa poitrine de se resserrer, et il avait été soulagé quand il avait pu les rentrer.

Ces ailes, il l'avait également appris, étaient le reflet de sa puissance séraphine potentielle. Il en avait quatre, et donc d'après Dumbledore faisait partie des plus puissants. En effet, le seul Séraphin à six ailes recensé était celui responsable de la destruction de Pompéi et ses alentours. Le meurtre de son compagnon avait provoqué la perte de contrôle totale de la magie de la créature du bien, déchainant les éléments autours d'elle, et notamment le volcan non loin de là. Celui qui aurait du les sauver, était devenu sous la folie des homme, celui qui les avait détruit. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste à cette pensée. Si les sorciers de l'époques n'avaient pas été si stupides, et n'avaient pas tenté de contrôler le Séraphin d'une manière aussi extrême, ce dernier n'aurait probablement demandé qu'à les aider. Et au lieu de ça, il avait tout perdu : son esprit, sa magie et sa vie, pour rien.

Il espérait de tout son cœur que rien de tel n'arriverait à cette époque. Même s'il était certain que le directeur ferait tout pour empêcher un dénouement tragique.

.

Désormais, la rentrée des classes était dans une semaine, et ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione allaient le rejoindre exceptionnellement au château. Harry se doutait bien que c'était pour lui laisser le temps de leur dire ce qu'il était devenu en toute tranquillité. Et il aurait bien besoin de la semaine pour s'y habituer avec eux, et qu'Hermione puise faire tout plein de recherches pour en savoir encore plus que lui sur lui-même. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'avance à cette manie de la brunette qui ne pouvait pas accepter d'ignorer quelque chose. Il espérait juste que ses deux amis l'accepteraient comme il était.

Il dormit assez mal pour sa dernière nuit en solitaire, appréhendant les révélations qui allaient avoir lieu. Et c'est un Harry encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude qui accueillit ses amis à l'entrée des hautes grilles de Poudlard.

« Salut vieux ! » Lui lança Ron. « Alors comme ça on a élu domicile au château. »

« Ouai, il s'est passé certaines choses, je vous expliquerai, qui font que je suis mieux ici. » Eluda-t-il légèrement.

« Rien de grave j'espère ? Ta famille va bien ? » S'inquiéta de suite Hermione devant son air distant, bien plus que d'habitude.

« Rien de grave, t'inquiète. Juste, quelques changements . . . »

Ron passa de l'un à l'autre de ses amis d'un air un peu éberlué alors qu'ils rentraient dans le hall. Là, il se passait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, le cadet des frères Weasley fit preuve de sagesse.

« Euh tu sais vieux, si t'as quelque chose à nous dire, tu peux. On est là pour ça. » Et là, il sut qu'il avait fait la bonne chose au regard d'abord ahuri, puis fier, que lui lança Hermione.

Le brun en face d'eux poussa un léger soupir, avant de prendre la direction qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de la salle sur demande.

« T'as raison, autant vous le dire tout de suite. Enfin vous le montrer pour être plus exact. » Et le brun passa trois fois devant la porte de la salle en question, y entrant suivi de ses amis, révélant un salon douillet avec trois confortables fauteuils.

Alors que ses amis s'asseyaient, le brun se plaça en face d'eux, et faisant fie de son malaise, laissa sortir quatre magnifiques ailes d'une blancheur absolue. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent éberlués, incapables de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Heureusement que leur mâchoire était bien attachée sinon elle se serait fracassée par terre.

C'est finalement la jeune fille qui prononça presque timidement :

« Tu es . . . un ange ? »

Là au moins, même si elle était sérieuse, ça eu le mérite de faire chuter sa tension à lui et il parti d'un rire légèrement nerveux.

« Ca peut y ressembler mais c'est pas comme ça que je m'appelle. J'ai reçu un héritage magique et maintenant je suis un Séraphin. » Et sur ce, il tendit deux parchemins à la brunette, qui contenaient les deux pages de l'ouvrage que lui avait fait lire Dumbledore. Ses deux amis, comme lui l'avait fait précédemment, relurent plusieurs fois les deux pages, s'imprégnant de chaque mot comme pour les apprendre par cœur.

« Waa, et ben. » Ne put que dire Ron dans un premier temps. Puis il reprit. « En fin de compte ça ne change pas grand-chose. » Il décida de développer face aux regard de ses deux compatriotes. « Bah oui, tu devais déjà te charger de Voldetruc, c'est pas nouveau ça. Maintenant, t'as juste une raison de plus de le faire, avec des avantages en plus de ton côté si j'ai bien compris. »

« Des avantages ? Il ne pourra pas se battre. » Constata Hermione, qui avait particulièrement remarqué ça dans les paragraphes.

« Il n'en aura pas besoin, il aura un compagnon pour le faire à sa place, lui n'aura qu'à le soutenir. Justement, maintenant il ne pourra pas se retrouver seul face à Voldymachin, qu'il le veuille ou non. Nous il pourrait trouver un moyen pour nous écarter, soyons réaliste. Mais maintenant qu'il est une créature magique, son compagnon, il ne pourra pas s'en débarrasser. » Ajouta-t-il fièrement.

« Mais . . . comment tu sais tout ça ? » Réalisa Hermione.

« Euh, bah tu sais, dans les familles de sorcier, on apprend assez rapidement ces choses sur les créatures magiques en général. Quand elles ont un compagnon, c'est pour la vie, et rien ne doit les séparer donc . . . » Le rouquin était soudain gêné d'en savoir plus que son amie, sensée être une bibliothèque ambulante pour ce qui est des connaissances.

« Tu aurais du m'en parler ! Toutes ces choses que je devrais savoir. . . » Soupira dramatiquement la brunette, faisant ricaner le brun qui les regardait depuis un moment maintenant, parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. « Et mais au fait, c'est donc pour ça que tu es resté ici après ton anniversaire? »

« Ouai, Dumbledore dit que personne ne doit savoir pour mon héritage, sauf vous bien sur. » Leur expliqua-t-il.

« Evidemment. Tu vas avoir besoin de notre soutient. » Affirma Hermione avec force, rassurant par là même le brun quand à la fidélité sans faille de ses deux amis. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, parlant de tout et de rien, se racontant leurs vacances, se demandant ce que son nouveau statut allait apporter comme nouvelles péripéties, avant que Ron ne tende la main timidement vers lui.

« Dis, je peux toucher. Tes ailes je veux dire. »

« Euh, rapidement alors, je suis pas très à l'aise avec ça. » Lui répondit Harry, n'osant refuser ça à son ami, et ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi ça le mettait si mal à l'aise. Ce n'étaient que des ailes, et ça ne le dérangeait pas que quelqu'un touche son bras !

Pourtant son malaise devait clairement se voir sur son visage, puisqu'Hermione se leva brusquement pour donner une claque derrière la tête du rouquin.

« Eh ! ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Se rebiffa ce dernier.

« Plutôt toi qu'est ce qui te prend, après ton speech de tout à l'heure sur les créatures magiques. Tu ne t'y connais peut-être pas tant que ça. S'il doit avoir un compagnon comme tu dis, ça le met sans aucun doute mal à l'aise de nous montrer ses ailes à tout bout de champs, et toi tu veux en plus toucher ? » Là, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air fier de lui. Mauvais ça, ne pas contrarier Hermione, ça finit toujours mal. C'était la leçon durement apprise au bout de cinq années par le rouquin.

« Désolé, fallait le dire Harry. Je peux pas tout savoir non plus. » Et plus que tout, l'air misérable de son ami à ce moment là devant Hermione le fit éclater de rire. Ses ailes tressautant dans son dos alors que tout le stress de ces dernières semaines s'évacuait avec ses hoquets incontrôlables.

Il finit par retrouver un semblant de calme, rentrant ses ailes, et s'affalant dans le fauteuil derrière lui.

« En tout cas merci ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas autant ri. » Leur lança-t-il, un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

Et ils finirent ainsi agréablement la journée, un Ron tentant de ne surtout pas contrarier Hermione, une Hermione désespérée quand à ce qu'elle interprétait souvent comme des singeries, et un Harry qui se retenait d'exploser de rire devant le comportement de ses deux zigoto d'amis, qui s'étaient apparemment très rapprochés, mais qui ne semblaient pas être au courant.

La fin de la semaine passa assez rapidement, et la rentrée approchait à grands pas. Ils s'étaient déplacés une journée au chemin de traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures, ce qui s'était avéré une épreuve inattendue pour le Griffondor ailé. Apparemment, l'approbation de ses amis étaient la dernière chose qui l'empêchait d'évoluer pleinement vers ce qu'il devait être, et au fil des jours, le contact avec les autres était devenu de plus en plus difficile, d'où l'épreuve, avec la foule faisant ses courses de dernière minute. Heureusement que Hermione et Ron avaient vite remarqué son malaise, et avaient fait office de barrière de sécurité pour le brun qui avait finalement pu venir à bout de ses emplettes. La brunette en avait d'ailleurs profité pour tenter de se renseigner sur les Séraphins, et avait commandé plusieurs ouvrages.

Il lui avait fallu la journée entière pour lire le principal, et le résultat avait été pour Harry, une amie encore plus protectrice qu'avant. Elle avait en effet étudié tout ce qu'elle avait pu sur les implications de sa condition, et les faits passés. Et Hermione comprenait maintenant beaucoup mieux pourquoi Dumbledore ne voulait pas que le brun ne soit découvert trop tôt. Si son ami pouvait garder un semblant de vie normale encore un peu . . .

(***)

_Un nouveau dessin figure sur mon site (cf. mon profil), pour cette fic. Il illustre une scène qui se passe dans très très très longtemps, mais bon. Si vous voulez aller voir, n'hésitez pas._

_A la prochaine._


	4. Chapter 4: Il a le sang en horreur

Coucou tout le monde. **Merci à tous pour vos reviews** **! !** Je n'ai pas répondu à beaucoup de monde cette fois-ci, mais même si ce n'est pas une excuse je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps. **Donc merci encore**, ça me fait très plaisir de les lire, même si je ne donne pas une réponse personnalisée.

Et maintenant place au chapitre : **bonne lecture** **!**

**(***)**

Chapitre 4 : « _Il a le sang en horreur »_

Finalement la rentrée était là, et Harry était donc assis à la table des rouge et or, encadré par ses deux amis qui ne le quittaient pas d'une semelle. Il avait fini par comprendre, ou plutôt déduire la cause de son malaise avec la foule. Il était en effet destiné à avoir un compagnon, c'était bien un, ça il en était sur, même si ça l'avait plus que perturbé quand il avait réalisé. Il ne lui semblait effectivement pas être de ce bord avant son héritage, mais après tout, avec l'expérience qu'il avait eu, il ne pouvait être sur de rien sur ce point.

Enfin bref, le fait est que là où il était le plus mal à l'aise, c'était entouré de personnes du même sexe que lui, très probablement car il évitait instinctivement de faire des infidélités à celui qui serait surement son âme sœur. Il voulait croire que celui que sa nature choisirait serait aussi celui qu'il aimerait, et qui l'aimera. Il ne cessait de se le répéter en boucle, ça ne pouvait en être autrement. Il acceptait son rôle, il acceptait de se battre, il acceptait que sa nature choisisse celui qu'il suivrait jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait, mais il voulait quelque chose en contrepartie. Celui sur lequel il se reposerait, il voulait l'aimer, et en être aimé, il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour. En espérant que sa magie tout nouvelle choisisse bien, pas seulement pour le bien de tous les autres, mais aussi un peu pour le sien.

En tout cas, cette semaine entière passé avec ses meilleurs amis avait eut un très bon côté. Sa magie les avaient entièrement accepté, et il ne subsistait plus de malaise entre eux, tant qu'il ne sortait pas ses ailes. Ils étaient son appui pour le moment, ses protecteurs en qui il avait toute confiance. Ron comme Hermione étaient comme un frère et une sœur, il ne risquait donc pas de trahir en quoi que ce soi son futur compagnon en étant avec eux. Il espérait que ça ne changerait pas, même avec le temps.

Par contre, dans son dortoir, c'était tout autre chose. Il passa, en ce premier jour de rentrée, une de ses plus mauvaises nuits depuis bien longtemps, ne pouvant s'empêcher de guetter les sons qui l'entouraient, toutes ces respirations bien trop proches à son goût. Il s'était bien trop vite habitué à la solitude des ces nuits de vacances, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il regrettait d'être de retour dans son dortoir de Griffondor.

Il finit enfin par s'endormir vers trois heures du matin, d'un sommeil assez agité, qui le quitta une heure avant le levé normal, alors que tout le monde dormait encore. Il pu au moins en profiter pour prendre un douche tranquille, en ayant le plaisir de pouvoir dévoiler ses ailes sans témoins. Il attendit donc ses compatriotes dans la salle commune, un livre sur les genoux, se disant qu'il dormirait peut-être mieux ici, c'était quelque chose à tester.

Quand enfin le rouquin descendit, Hermione l'avait déjà rejoint depuis un moment, ils purent aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, Ron à sa gauche, la brunette à sa droite, ils entamèrent de bon appétit les victuailles devant eux, Harry savourant particulièrement une grappe de raisin. Encore une bizarrerie, il s'était découvert un goût particulier pour les fruits, lui qui les appréciaient sans plus auparavant.

Hermione avait trouvé dans ses nombreux livres qu'elle avait commandé qu'un changement de régime de ce type était à priori normal. Il n'y avait donc pas à s'inquiéter outre mesure.

Il fut dérangé par cri de pure joie de Ron à la lecture de son emploi du temps.

« Yyyyes ! On n'a pas potions avant mercredi ! »

Tiens, c'était presque dommage, il n'avait pas revu le professeur Snape depuis son arrivée ici, et il se demandait si le brusque accès de cordialité qu'il avait montré allait se maintenir ou non. Il verrait bien d'ici deux jours.

.

Les cours s'avérèrent vite aussi pénibles que le dortoir pour le brun, et les trois inséparables filaient dans le parc pour s'isoler à la moindre occasion. Une grande partie de Poudlard commençait d'ailleurs au bout d'une semaine, à se demander ce qui arrivait au trio d'or pour se couper ainsi souvent du reste de sa maison. Mais les rares qui avaient essayé de les débusquer avaient faits chou blanc les trois lions semblaient avoir un radar pour détecter ceux qui essayaient de les approcher.

« Eh, finalement ça a des avantages de fuir les autres. » Fit remarquer Ron alors qu'ils se déplaçaient dans des couloirs déserts de l'école de sorcellerie.

« On ne les fuit pas vraiment. » Le reprit Hermione. « On ne fait que s'isoler un peu. D'ailleurs ça a du bon le calme, ça fait du bien. » Harry se doutait bien qu'elle essayait de le rassurer, il leur avait déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se coupent des autres rien que pour lui, sans succès.

« Nen mais sans parler de ça. Tu connaissais toi le passage qu'on a découvert hier ? »

« Je crois que personne ne le connaissait, même pas les jumeaux. J'ai vérifié sur la carte, il n'y figure pas. » Lui répondit le brun.

« Tu vois ? A ce train là, on connaitra mieux Poudlard que ceux qui l'on créé ! » Semblait jubiler le roux.

« Je doute que ça soit possible. » Soupira légèrement Hermione, mais un petit sourire au coin des lèvres montrant son amusement. « Par contre c'est vrai que ça pourrait être utile. »

« Il faudrait que je demande à Remus si c'est possible de rajouter des choses sur la carte, ça pourrait être pratique. » Réfléchit le brun à voix haute.

« Ca c'est vrai. Au fait tu ne l'as pas vu depuis. . . » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, ne préférant pas en dévoiler plus même si le couloir était désert. Son silence cachait aussi bien l'état d'Harry, que celui de Sirius.

« Nen. Au début de l'été, il était trop tôt, et maintenant Dumbledore veut que personne ne soit au courant, apparemment ça compte aussi pour Remus. Et donc je ne l'ai pas vu. Avec ses sens surdéveloppés, il sentirait direct le changement. »

« Il faudra bien le lui dire un jour. Autant les autres, tu peux très bien te taire, autant tu ne vas pas pouvoir te passer de le voir indéfiniment. » Lui fit remarquer avec sagesse son amie.

« C'est vrai. Mais je pense que Dumbledore essaie de reculer ce moment au maximum, plus il y a de personnes au courant, plus il y a de risques de fuite, même si Remus est plus que fiable. »

« Allez dépêcher vous, on a potions dans dix minutes. » Leur rappela finalement Hermione, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion, et leur faisant presser le pas.

Harry était d'ailleurs étonné par le comportement du maitre des cachots. Depuis son héritage, il l'ignorait. Certes c'était beaucoup mieux que les humiliations précédentes, et il ne se plaignait donc pas, mais c'était tout de même étrange.

Il est vrai qu'il avait essayé de le secouer comme à son habitude pour le premier cours, et le fait est que contrairement aux années passées, il n'avait pas eu envie de réagir. Il n'avait pas eu envie de se rebeller et de faire avaler sa baguette jusqu'au manche à son professeur anciennement honni. Ca lui était passé au dessus de la tête, et il avait simplement baissé les yeux, reprenant sa potion du jour là où il l'avait stoppée.

Sa nature pacifique refaisait des siennes, mais ce n'était pas plus mal, il ne faisait plus perdre de points dans les cachots, ou en tout cas beaucoup moins. Apparemment, ça avait fait passer l'envie à Snape de recommencer ses sarcasmes. Il avait essayé de se venger d'autant plus sur Londubat, mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de le satisfaire, le Griffondor ne se rebellait pas non plu, il tremblait. . . pas de quoi contenter la terreur des cachots.

En parlant de Londubat, celui-ci avait encore l'air de faire des siennes, les potions n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. En ce moment même, il s'escrimait à peler sa racine de mandragore séchée, quand dans un cri étouffé il lâcha son couteau. Il venait de se couper au cours d'un de ses grands mouvements désordonnés pour venir à bout de son ingrédient, c'était vraiment étrange ce don qu'il avait pour la botanique, alors que les potions étaient aussi catastrophiques. Il ne devait vraiment pas supporter l'ambiance des cachots. Snape ne le manqua pas et fondit sur lui comme un hibou affamé sur un pauvre rongeur.

Mais Harry n'entendait pas ses réprimandes, non, tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur l'estafilade qui barrait désormais la main de son compatriote, et les gouttes de sang qui en perlaient. Il ne pouvait en détaché son regard, ces perles rouges qui se retrouvaient et se rassemblaient sur la table, rejoignant celui du couteau légèrement teinté du même carmin. C'est fou ce qu'une coupure toute simple pouvait saigner. Son souffle commençait à s'accélérer, mais toujours pas moyen de quitter des yeux le liquide brillant.

« Harry ? » Une voix semblait l'appeler, mais elle lui paraissait si lointaine. . . Bientôt même elle non plus ne l'atteignait plus.

Snape cessa tout aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé de hurler sur Neville, son attention s'était rapidement focalisée sur un autre problème. Granger et Weasley semblaient appeler sans succès leur Griffondor d'ami, sans aucune réaction de la part de ce dernier. Alors qu'il allait changer de cible, et revenir à ses sarcasmes mordants vis-à-vis du fils de son pire ennemi, ce fut comme une douche froide lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement ce qui était en train de se passer. Les appels de ses amis se faisaient paniqués, et il pouvait voir les mains du Griffondor brun commencer à trembler alors qu'il perdait inexorablement le contrôle, les yeux toujours fixes dans sa direction, mais pas posés sur lui.

« Dehors. » Prononça-t-il de sa voix la plus froide à toute la classe, qui avait désormais comme lui, tourné ses regards vers le survivant.

« Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ! Toi emmène cet abruti à l'infirmerie. » Ordonna-t-il au lion le plus proche en lui désignant Neville. Et ce fut le signal. Craignant la colère du maitre cachots, tous sortirent de classe, un peu moins vite pour les Serpentards qui une fois n'est pas coutume, se firent rabrouer comme les autres pour dégager plus vite.

Au moment où les derniers passaient la porte, Ron se faisait violemment rejeter après avoir voulu toucher son ami, désormais entouré d'une bulle bleue translucide, assez semblable à celle qui l'entourait cet été au 4 Privet Drive.

« Merde, c'est quoi cette chose. » Se plaignit-il, tenant sa main qui le lançait comme s'il s'était pris une châtaigne.

« Langage Weasley, et sortez aussi, vous ne faites qu'empirer ! » Alors que ce dernier allait rétorquer, la brunette pris les choses en mains et le tira vers la sortie, ne manquant pas de lancer au passage un regard noir au potioniste, mais ne pouvant que lui donner raison sur ce point. Leur présence ne semblait rien arranger, au contraire.

Mais Snape n'en avait cure, il savait ce qui avait provoqué cela, mais comment sortir le brun de sa transe, ça, restait un mystère. Même ses amis s'étaient faits rejeter. _Le Séraphin a le sang en horreur._ Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ça amènerait une telle réaction.

« Potter ! » Entama-t-il, essayant de faire réagir le brun. Voyant que le regard de ce dernier était toujours fixé sur le couteau légèrement ensanglanté, il fit disparaitre l'objet d'un mouvement souple de sa baguette, se mettant par la même occasion dans la direction des yeux verts désormais voilés.

Le brun s'était recroquevillé, soigneusement protégé par son champ de force bleuté, et ne cessait de marmonner comme une litanie, des phrases que le maitre des potions ne pouvait comprendre. Elles étaient trop basse, pourtant un mot s'en détachait régulièrement : _sang_.

Ce n'était pas souvent que Severus Snape se trouvait démuni dans une situation quelconque, au contraire, il se targuait de pouvoir se sortir de tout les problèmes avec un minimum de casse. Mais là, là il ne savait que faire. Tout ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'absenter pour aller chercher de l'aide, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Granger avait eu le bon sens de prévenir le directeur.

Pourtant il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Alors il tendit doucement sa main vers l'orbe bleuté qui entourait le corps de son élève, s'attendant à tout moment à se faire rejeter comme Weasley précédemment, plus violemment même. Mais à sa grande surprise, sa main traversa sans encombre, comme si elle passait à travers une brume tiède, presque bienfaitrice. Et il rencontra alors les iris émeraude de son vis-à-vis, le voile sombre qui les recouvrait se dissipant lentement. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux, puis réussi enfin à fixer enfin son regard dans celui, sombre, du maitre des potions.

« Que. . . qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Bredouilla-t-il, alors que la lumière bleue se dissipait comme un nuage de fumée.

« Vous avez fait une crise à cause du sang. » Lui expliqua simplement Snape, alors que Dumbledore déboulait à l'entrée de la salle, suivi par Hermione et Ron.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers eux, il avait senti leur arrivée, et il rentra rapidement ses ailes qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir sorties. Et de fait, elles étaient apparues alors que le potioniste avait traversé son bouclier.

« Harry ! Ca va ? » Se précipita Hermione, s'agenouillant devant lui, prenant garde à ne pas le toucher.

« Oui. . . je crois. Je ne me rappelle pas bien ce qui vient de se passer. » Il dévisageait les personnes présentes, se demandant encore comment il était passé d'une salle pleine d'élèves en cours de potion, à la même salle vide, Snape agenouillé en face de lui, et ses amis déboulant l'air inquiet en compagnie du directeur. Il ne se rappelait que de ce voile rouge qui avait tout anihilé.

Mais il sentait que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer, les questions en chaine n'allaient pas tarder.

(***)

_Et voilà. Le secret va avoir du mal à être conservé maintenant._

_A la prochaine._


	5. Chapter 5: Héritage dévoilé, ministre

Et voilà pour vous, en cette veille de rentrée pour la majorité, le prochain chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu. Un peu de motivation supplémentaire pour reprendre les cours n'est jamais de trop lol. Et oui, toute bonne chose a une fin. (Mais ce n'est pas encore le cas de cette fic qui aura au moins 18 chapitres)

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! !**

(***)

_« Oui. . . je crois. Je ne me rappelle pas bien ce qui vient de se passer. » Il dévisageait les personnes présentes, se demandant encore comment il était passé d'une salle pleine d'élèves en cours de potion, à la même salle vide, Snape agenouillé en face de lui, et ses amis déboulant l'air inquiet en compagnie du directeur. Il ne se rappelait que de ce voile rouge qui avait tout annihilé._

_Mais il sentait que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer, les questions en chaine n'allaient pas tarder._

(***)_  
_

Chapitre 5 : Héritage dévoilé, ministre et compagnie

Et effectivement, dès le lendemain, les questions fusaient à la table des rouge et or. La veille Harry avait pu éviter les autres en se servant directement aux cuisines, puis en se cloitrant derrières les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin juste avant qu'ils ne montent se coucher. Ron s'était chargé de faire passer le mot qu'il était fatigué, et qu'il ne répondrait en aucun cas aux questions ce soir, ni surement après d'ailleurs. Hermione avait très probablement fait de même du côté des filles, dont le bavardage incessant n'avait pratiquement qu'un sujet, lui, lui et son comportement étrange depuis le début de la reprise.

Le matin même, il s'était encore réveillé bien avant tout le monde, après une nuit encore et toujours agitée, autant sinon plus qu'avant si c'était possible. Il avait donc encore retardé la confrontation, d'autant plus qu'Hermione l'avait rejoint, elle aussi avant que les autres ne se lèvent, et ils étaient partis manger en avance, laissant un mot à Ron pour qu'il les rejoigne dès qu'il serait prêt. Ce dernier était arrivé avec le reste de la maison Griffondor, mais en tête, ce qui lui permit de réserver sa place aux côtés du brun. Mais dès lors, le petit déjeuner avait cessé d'être reposant.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier en cours de potion ? » Entama la fille directement à la droite d'Hermione.

« Oui, tu t'es couché tôt en plus et Ron ne voulait rien nous dire. » Renchérit le garçon qui lui faisait face.

« Snape avait vraiment l'air furax. Lui il doit savoir. » Remarqua un troisième.

« Ca nous avance pas. Même s'il savait, il nous étriperait avant de donner la moindre info, même sur Potter. »

« … »

Soupirant, ce dernier finit par lâcher, espérant faire taire les commères qui lui servaient de voisins :

« J'ai reçu une sorte d'héritage magique, et ça a un peu brouillé mes pouvoirs, c'est tout. Maintenant la discussion est close. » Or, le fait est qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout.

« Héritage magique ? »

« Cool, mais c'était quoi exactement ? »

« Donc maintenant t'es encore plus fort ? Ca fait quoi de plus ? »

« Ca risque de se reproduire ? »

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le brun ne se lève, suivit par ses deux acolytes, n'en pouvant décidément plus.

Mais comme il l'avait déjà senti, les ennuis commençaient tout juste. Un groupe de Serpentards les attendaient au détour d'un couloir.

« Alors Potter, on ne se contrôle plus ? » Entama Draco Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique.

« Laisse tomber Blondinet. » Lui répondit un Ron hargneux, déjà bien agacé par l'ambiance de leur table.

« Je ne te permet pas de m'appeler comme ça la Belette. » Cracha le Serpentard, d'autant plus furieux que si le roux lui répondait, le brun lui, était aux abonnés absents, totalement insensible à ses remarques.

« Et qu'est ce que tu préfères ? Blondy ? Ou alors complètement différent, lèche-botte ? Mangemort en herbe ? . . » Le rouquin avait désormais un sourire suffisant sur le visage, assez fier de tenir tête au blond alors que son ami ne le faisait plus. Et pour une fois, il semblait avoir l'avantage.

« Et bien, je n'avais jamais entendu monsieur je m'habille de seconde main utiliser tant de vocabulaire. Mes amis c'est un jour faste. » Repris en un instant le contrôle Theodore Nott d'une voix trainante. Ce dernier ne participait pas beaucoup aux joutes verbales, mais lorsque de rares mots sortaient de sa bouche, ils étaient plus mordant que ceux de n'importe qui, même le prince des Serpentards. Il n'avait pas sa place pour rien aux côtés du blond platine.

C'est alors que Blaise Zabini sortit sur un regard de son chef et ami, une fiole d'un rouge profond, l'agitant délicatement jusqu'à ce que le regard du brun se soit fixé dessus.

« Alors Potter. Peut-être que c'est avec le sang que tu as un problème ? Non ? Tu es sur ? Regarde bien. » Et il déboucha avec une lenteur toute calculée le bouchon du flacon de verre, faisant bouger le liquide carmin à l'intérieur.

Ron et Hermione, eux, ne pouvaient que regarder avec crainte leur ami, le regard à nouveau fixe. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire, comme la dernière fois, mais ne pouvaient quitter la scène des yeux. Quelques gouttes rouges atterrirent sur le sol, le tachant en de petites taches circulaires.

Mais à leur grande surprise, les yeux émeraude du brun quittèrent le liquide foncé pour se poser dans les orbes du Serpentard basané.

« Ce n'est pas du sang. » Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna le dos aux vert et argent, reprenant sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Malefoy, retrouvant une partie de sa fureur après la surprise, se saisit de la fiole. Et alors qu'il allait la jeter sur le Griffondor, sa main se trouvant proche de lui, ce dernier se retourna, le bouclier bleu en place envoyant valser le blond à deux mètres. Puis il partit sans se retourner cette fois, camouflant ses tremblements alors que sa magie s'était déchainée sur quelqu'un. Ses deux amis le suivaient comme son ombre, mais vérifiaient eux, que les Serpentard ne préparaient pas déjà une vengeance.

Leur ami semblait chaque jour un peu plus différent, et les inquiétait presque. La seule chose qui les rassurait était qu'il était bien lui-même lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les trois, comme si le reste était un masque pour se protéger des autres, et c'était surement le cas.

.

Il semblait effectivement au brun qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. Quand il se trouvait avec d'autres personnes que ses meilleurs amis, c'était comme si un étranger agissait à sa place. Il sentait que c'était une sorte de protection, sa nature tentait de lui souffler que faire, mais le murmure en était encore trop faible.

Il sentait que sa magie savait déjà qui était son compagnon, qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré au moins une fois, mais c'était tout. Il était incapable d'en savoir plus, et c'était à ça qu'il pensait la plupart du temps. Parfois, il se disait même qu'il cherchait peut-être trop. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Peut-être que la réponse lui apparaissait toujours cachée parce que sa magie était encore en train de se modeler ? Peut-être que quand elle serait enfin totalement stabilisée il verrait enfin la vérité qu'il cherchait ?

C'était toutes ces questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Ca et le fait que le ministre avait finit par apprendre qu'il était un Séraphin. Le coup du cours de potion, associé à la réapparition de son bouclier face aux Serpentards avait fait faire à ces derniers des recherches. Ils avaient finit par découvrir, surement avec l'aide de leurs parents sang purs, ce qui pouvait provoquer ces deux événements. Et ils étaient tombés juste. Une potion existait pour être sur de la nature d'un Séraphin, extrêmement simple quant à sa préparation par rapport à la rareté de l'être concerné. Un jus de citrouille trafiqué et son héritage avait été révélé à toute l'école, rapportée le jour même au ministère, bien sur. Impossible de savoir qui avait fait ça, bien que tout s'en doute. Une fois les références trouvées, la potion était à la portée de tous à partir de la troisième année. . .

Fudge avait immédiatement rappliqué à Poudlard, exigeant que le jeune séraphin lui soit confié afin d'être protégé par le ministère. Soit disant que rester au milieu de tous ces élèves était trop risqué, qu'il n'avait désormais plus à aller à l'école, que se lier pour mettre fin à la guerre était plus important que tout, et autres bêtises de ce genre.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu Dumbledore devenir furieux et envoyer paitre quelqu'un comme ça. Au moins ça valait le coup d'œil, même si ça l'avait une fois de plus mis mal à l'aise.

...

_Flash back_

_Ils étaient tous les trois dans le bureau directorial, suite à la fuite quant à la condition du brun._

_« Désolé monsieur le ministre. Un Séraphin choisi seul, quand le temps est venu. » Déclara Dumbledore d'une voix sans appel._

_« Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? Il est la solution à toutes ces tueries. » Tentait d'expliquer le ministre au directeur de Poudlard._

_« La solution ? Harry n'est pas la solution à quoi que ce soit. Il est élève ici, et le restera jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. » Et le brun avait commencé à partir de ce moment à voir danser la lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de son mentor. Il ne fallait pas que Fudge aille trop loin, sinon ministre au pas, il allait déguster._

_« Vous ne penser qu'à vous. Si Vous-Savez-Qui est bien de retour, le ministère a besoin du Séraphin. Dois-je vous rappelez, que vous le vouliez ou non, que oui, il est la solution à cette guerre, comme tous les ancien livres le disent. C'est lui qui apportera la victoire. Et la victoire doit être notre. »_

_« Notre ? Votre surtout oui ! » Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient animés d'une lueur de plus en plus glaciale, et si le ministre ne sentait pas la température chuter, c'est qu'il était vraiment un abruti._

_« Notre, votre, qu'est ce que ça change ? Nous sommes du même côté. Si le ministère gagne, au final tout le monde est content. » Le directeur affichait désormais une moue dégoutée, il ne pensait pas que cet homme pouvait encore descendre dans son estime._

_« Tout le monde sauf Harry. Mais bien sur il ne compte pas. S'il peut sauver votre postérieur et votre siège confortable c'est l'essentiel. » Ironisa le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_« Et bien, vous devez convenir que toute guerre exige des sacrifices. Et c'est souvent le devoir du héro. . . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre protégé sera très bien traité au ministère, je le prendrais moi-même sous mon aile. » _

_C'était malheureusement la phrase de trop à ne surtout pas dire, le sous entendu était trop net. La déception qui avait élue domicile dans les iris du directeur, fut remplacée à nouveau par la lueur de rage froide._

_« Vous ne poserez pas une seule main sur Harry vous m'entendez ! Vous n'apprendrez jamais rien, la seule chose que vous réussirez à faire, c'est devenir la pire loque de ministre que ce pays n'ai jamais connu. » Alors que l'homme allait répliquer, la rougeur envahissant ses traits, Dumbledore ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. « Chaque fois que quelqu'un a tenté de gagner un Séraphin à sa cause pour son propre pouvoir, chaque fois que l'amour d'un être ailé à été perverti, une catastrophe s'est produite. »_

_« Ne dites donc pas de sottises, le séraphin est gage de victoire, c'est ce que tous les ouvrages disent, et un gage de victoire doit être utilisé. »_

_« Si vous n'êtes pas capable de lire vous-même les ouvrages en question, inutile de les citer. Dans chacun d'eux figure aussi les conséquences de ce que je vous ai cité, dans l'espoir que les générations futures apprennent, sans succès dans votre cas. . . » Soupira la directeur, de plus en plus désespéré face à la bêtise de celui qui était à leur tête. Et il enchaina. « La chute de l'Atlandide, la destruction de Pompéi, j'ai besoin d'en citer d'autres ? Tous des exemples de la stupidité et de l'orgueil humain. . .»_

_Au moins le ministre s'était tu, rouge, humilié, et sans aucune chance de s'en sortir, il le voyait maintenant. Il ne se trouvait pas face au plus grand sorcier du monde pour rien. Et Harry était donc resté._

_Fin Flash Back_

_...  
_

Au moins, ses compatriotes lui fichaient relativement la paix maintenant. Leur curiosité avait été assouvie, et Hermione s'était chargé de les calmer quand ils avaient voulu en savoir plus. Ils avaient même accepté son besoin de solitude dû à sa nouvelle condition, le soutenant de loin. Mais le problème du dortoir restait, et Harry dormait toujours aussi mal.

(***)

_Tadam ! Au prochain chapitre vous découvrirez un des pouvoirs du Séraphin je ne vous donne pas le titre ce serait trop simple _;)

_Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui rentrent demain ou après demain, et bonne fin de vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir encore._


	6. Chapter 6: Pouvoirs de guérison

Je vois que beaucoup ont adoré voir Fudge se faire remettre à sa place. Il a au moins une utilité : défouloir pour Dumbledore lol. (Faudra qu'il resserve plus tard…)

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !** Déjà la centaine dépassée, à chaque fois j'en reviens pas lol

J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire, et donc **BONNE LECTURE !**

(***)

_Au moins, ses compatriotes lui fichaient relativement la paix maintenant. Leur curiosité avait été assouvie, et Hermione s'était chargé de les calmer quand ils avaient voulu en savoir plus. Ils avaient même accepté son besoin de solitude du à sa nouvelle condition, le soutenant de loin. Mais le problème du dortoir restait, et Harry dormait toujours aussi mal._

(***)

Chapitre 6 : Pouvoirs de guérison

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'aller errer un peu dans les couloirs. A cette heure là, minuit passé, ils étaient déserts, et ce calme était tout ce qu'il voulait. Apparemment, il avait moins besoin de sommeil depuis son héritage, ce qui l'arrangeait relativement au vu du peu d'heures qu'il passait dans son lit.

Il déambulait donc tranquillement dans les couloirs silencieux, l'obscurité ne le dérangeant pas. Il avait sa baguette à portée de main mais ne s'en servait pas il aimait à croire que s'il en avait vraiment besoin, ses anciens reflexes prendraient le pas sur sa nature pacifique, bien qu'il y ait peu de chance que ça arrive dans l'enceinte du château et à cette heure. Par contre, il était prêt à mettre sa cape d'invisibilité si jamais un professeur avait eu l'idée de faire une ronde sur son chemin. Il adorait ses promenades nocturnes, mais n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire prendre. Il se voyait mal expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas bien dormir entouré de tous les autres gars de son dortoir . . .

Mais alors qu'il avançait, un étage au dessus des cachots, des bruits de frottements et de pas se firent entendre. Il s'immobilisa immédiatement, passant rapidement sa cape en prévention de la rencontre possible qu'il allait faire, et il retint son souffle, se plaquant au mur.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir apparaitre au bout du couloir, Severus Snape. Après tout, on était très près des cachots, son antre et territoire. Non, ce qui était surprenant, c'était que son professeur n'avait absolument pas l'air bien. Ce dernier avançait courbé, prenant appuis sur le mur, et sa respiration semblait laborieuse. En observant ses mains, il put remarquer qu'elles étaient agitées de légers tremblements, sans aucun doute résidus de _doloris_ plus ou moins répétés. Alors c'était dans cet état que le potioniste rentrait après ses réunions avec le mage noir ?

Sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait, Harry laissa tomber la cape d'invisibilité à ses pieds, se dévoilant en face de son professeur de potion. Le regard que lui lança celui-ci était typique de la terreur des cachots, on aurait dit qu'il allait le crucifier sur place.

Severus rentrait d'une réunion particulièrement difficile. Voldemort était littéralement furax, d'autant plus depuis que le fait qu'Harry Potter était un Séraphin lui était parvenu aux oreilles. Ses pulsions meurtrières semblaient avoir fait un nouveau bond, et les mangemorts tremblaient lorsqu'ils étaient appelés par leur maitre, craignant que les nouvelles qu'ils apportaient ne soient pas assez bonnes pour leur éviter la torture. Et celles de Snape étaient loin d'être assez bonnes, ce qui lui avait valu une séance de _doloris_ et autres joyeusetés comme il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis longtemps. Comme si c'était sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas lui livrer Potter. . .

Et au moment où il pensait ça, le dit Potter apparaissait comme par magie devant lui. Son premier réflexe fut de laisser éclater sa rage, d'autant moins contrôlable à cause de son état physique. Et le brun dut le voir dans ses yeux, car une lueur de crainte s'alluma dans les orbes émeraude, dont le porteur fit un pas en arrière.

Quand il vit cela, Snape ne pu retenir un soupir, la colère laissant place à la résignation. L'élève en face de lui n'était plus le sosie de son père, s'il l'avait bien été un jour. Potter senior aurait fait face bravement, peut-être l'aurait-il même insulté dans un pseudo courage tout Griffondorien, ou aurait trouvé une excuse pitoyable pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, ou il ne se serait tout simplement jamais montré, se contentant de se vanter le lendemain. Non, l'enfant qui se trouvait devant lui paraissait désormais incapable de faire tout cela, il ne faisait que le regarder, la lueur de crainte s'étant effacée en même temps que sa propre fureur.

« Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre dortoir monsieur Potter. Estimer vous heureux que je sois trop fatigué pour faire tomber les compteurs de votre maison dans le négatif. » Le ton avait beau être acide, la volonté n'y était pas. Tout comme en cours, s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne semblait ni le haïr, ni le craindre, n'était absolument plus jouissif. Il n'en voyait même plus l'intérêt. Où le monde allait-il donc ? Ce devait être la fatigue, demain il martyriserait à nouveau quelques lions et ça irait mieux.

Alors qu'il se disait ça, il se rendit compte que le Griffy devant lui n'avait pas bougé. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur lui, dans un regard qui lui rappelait celui qu'il avait eu en cours de potion. Non, il n'allait pas refaire une crise ? A cette heure ?

« Monsieur Potter ? » Le ton était cette fois clairement inquiet. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur lui ?

Il remarqua tout de même qu'il y avait quelques différences chez le brun. Son regard était légèrement voilé, mais ses traits étaient détendus, et il ne tremblait pas.

Dans un courant d'air, les quatre magnifiques ailes de plumes blanches se dévoilèrent dans le dos du Séraphins, perforant son pyjama comme d'un rien. Severus avait un ange en face de lui, ange qui s'approcha doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effaroucher alors que c'est lui qui aurait du avoir peur. Le Séraphin était une créature du bien, agissant pour la lumière, incapable de faire le mal. Alors que lui était un mangemort, marqué de la marque la plus odieuse qui soit, il avait déjà tué, de nombreuses fois, même depuis sa reconversion. La notion de non choix n'entrait pas en ligne de compte, il l'avait fait, et seul le geste comptait pour lui. Son âme était noircie à jamais, d'ombres que rien selon lui ne saurait effacer, pas même le reste de sa vie espionnant pour la lumière.

Et pourtant l'être ailé se tenait bien devant lui, en chair et en os, son regard émeraude planté dans ses orbes sombres alors qu'il tendait la main vers lui. Les deux hommes s'illuminèrent d'une pâle lueur bleutée, ressemblant assez à celle du bouclier de protection du brun. Pendant que la douce lumière les parcourait, les tremblements de Severus cessèrent, la douleur disparue, tout comme il sentit la longue estafilade qui parcourait son abdomen s'effacer en même temps que ses nombreuses ecchymoses.

Il réussit à peine à rattraper son élève qui s'évanouissait devant lui, totalement perplexe suite à ce qui venait de se passer.

Encore un peu sous le choc, le professeur de potion se saisit délicatement du jeune homme dont les ailes étaient toujours présentes, dans un geste qui lui rappelait grandement la première fois, lors de l'éveil du Séraphin. Il le porta donc à travers les couloirs, vers les cachots, prenant soin de ne pas abimer les précieuses plumes immaculées.

Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques semaines, Harry Potter se retrouva dans les appartements privés du potioniste, alors que ce dernier appelait son mentor par cheminée.

« Eh bien mon cher Severus, que me vaut cet appel tardif ? »Entama-t-il, passant à travers les flammes devenues vertes. « Vous allez bien ? » Enchaina-t-il immédiatement, s'inquiétant soudain de la santé de son subordonné, qui, il le savait, était précédemment en réunion de mangemorts.

« Moi ça va parfaitement, mieux que jamais je dirais même. » Et effectivement, si ce n'est l'air légèrement fatigué, son maitre de potion paraissait plus en forme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été après une réunion du Lord.

Et alors qu'il dévisageait le potioniste, le regard de Dumbledore fut attiré par la forme qui reposait derrière sur le sofa. « Harry ? »

« Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs. Apparemment le Séraphin s'est réveillé en voyant mon état. Il m'a soigné en l'espace de quelques secondes. » Enonça simplement Severus.

« La réunion s'est si mal passée ? . . » Soupira le vieux sorcier, sincèrement désolé pour ce que subissait son espion.

Il lui avait déjà proposé d'arrêter les fois où son état s'était presque avéré critique, mais impossible de l'en faire démordre. Le potioniste ne semblait vivre que pour tenter de racheter ses fautes passées, et s'il ne pouvait espionner, Dumbledore craignait qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

« Cela s'est passé exactement comme je le prévoyais. » Se contenta de répondre Severus, légèrement acerbe. « Il ne fallait s'attendre à rien d'autre vu que je ne peux en aucun cas lui amener Potter. Le _maitre_ est très susceptible, et manque légèrement de patience ces derniers temps. » Railla-t-il, accentuant avec dégout le mot _maitre_.

« Le point positif de toute cette affaire, c'est que concentré comme il est sur Harry Séraphin, il délaisse les attaques et les démonstrations de pouvoir. » Philosopha Dumbledore, tentant de voir le bon coté des choses, comme toujours.

« C'est vrai. Même si sa protection en devient plus difficile, au moins le nombre de morts diminue. » Approuva Snape. « D'ailleurs, je ne pensais qu'il montrerait si tôt de tels pouvoirs de guérison. » Reprit-il. « Il a même contré les effets du _doloris_. . . »

« Il est puissant. Mais nous le savions déjà. Pourtant, il n'est pas capable de vaincre pour le moment. » Constata le manitou suprême, couvant du regard le jeune garçon encore endormi. « Il faudra le protéger, le préserver jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son élu. Il ne pourra éventuellement se battre que pour soutenir ou défendre ce dernier. Et là, seul lui pourra décider de cette personne, nul ne doit l'influencer, pas même moi.» Soupira le vieil homme.

Il avait déjà été tenté plusieurs fois, de présenter des personnes au brun, des gens qu'il connaissait et avait déjà vu, dans l'espoir que devant l'un d'entre eux il ait une révélation. Mais il s'était retenu à temps. Harry devait trouver seul celui avec qui il pourrait lier son âme, son cœur et son corps.

Leur salut à tous, y compris celui du jeune homme ne pourrait être qu'à ce prix. Car s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Dumbledore ne pouvait se résoudre, c'était sacrifier le brun pour le plus grand bien. Il avait déjà fait cette erreur une fois, il s'était promis solennellement de ne jamais plus la refaire, quoi qu'il arrive.

Le lendemain, c'est un Harry particulièrement bien reposé, qui émergea dans les appartements de son professeur. Ce dernier avait du d'ailleurs retenir un sourire devant le regard éberlué du brun, qui tentait apparemment en vain de se rappeler comme il avait bien pu atterrir là. Il lui expliqua donc rapidement ce qui s'était passé la veille, depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à son évanouissement.

« Vous comprenez bien que le directeur Dumbledore m'en aurait voulu de vous avoir laissé gisant dans le couloir. Et comme il était hors de question que je rentre dans le dortoir des rouge et or. . . » Son regard dégouté parlait pour lui à l'énoncé des couleurs, mais le brun remarqua une lueur singulière dans ses yeux qui montrait un léger amusement. C'était plus qu'il n'en avait jamais vu sur le visage de son professeur.

« Je ne peux que vous conseillez de rapidement récupérer vos affaire, vous avez si je ne me trompe, cours de métamorphose, dans environ . . . quinze minutes. » Rajouta le potioniste avec un sourire ironique, faisant déguerpir le Griffondor en quatrième vitesse pour tenter d'être à l'heure. « N'oubliez pas votre cape, vous risqueriez de vous faire remarquer en pyjama à cette heure ci. » Lança-il alors que le lion posait sa main sur la porte, jurant tout bas alors qu'il avait failli se retrouver dans cette tenue dans les couloirs, loin d'être déserts à ce moment là.

Heureusement qu'il avait devant lui un plateau repas à son réveil, sinon il aurait dû se passer de déjeuner…

(***)

_Au prochain chapitre : LA révélation ainsi qu'une vision inquiétante pour le Séraphin._

_PS : J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes dans ce chapitre, je ne l'ai relu que rapidement pour réussir à vous le poster aujourd'hui (n'étant pas sure d'avoir le temps de le faire ce week-end). Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je le mettrais à jour avec le prochain._

_Bye._


	7. Chapter 7: LA révélation, 5 mangemorts

Bonjour à tous. Ce chapitre arrive à la limite de la fin de semaine lol mais je suis toujours dans les délais malgré ces derniers jours totalement à c****. Bref avec le WE, une nouvelle semaine arrive, espérons qu'elle sera meilleure.

**Bonne lecture** à tous et **merci** surtout pour vos reviews. Les recevoir est toujours un plaisir, particulièrement pendant une semaine comme celle-là.

(***)

_« Je ne peux que vous conseillez de rapidement récupérer vos affaire, vous avez si je ne me trompe, cours de métamorphose, dans environ . . . quinze minutes. » Rajouta le potioniste avec un sourire ironique, faisant déguerpir le Griffondor en quatrième vitesse pour tenter d'être à l'heure. « N'oubliez pas votre cape, vous risqueriez de vous faire remarquer en pyjama à cette heure ci. » Lança-il alors que le lion posait sa main sur la porte, jurant tout bas alors qu'il avait failli se retrouver dans cette tenue dans couloirs, loin d'être désert à ce moment là._

_Heureusement qu'il avait devant lui un plateau repas à son réveil, sinon il aurait du se passer de déjeuner._

(***)

Chapitre 7 : LA révélation / Cinq mangemorts dans les bois.

Il arriva juste à temps en Métamorphose sous le regard étonné de Ron et Hermione, qui avaient bien remarqué son absence du dortoir.

« Harry ? Tu étais passé où ? » Lui demanda le rouquin, curieux et inquiet que son ami découche ainsi.

« Je vous expliquerai tout à l'heure. » Se contenta-t-il de leur chuchoter tout en rentrant calmement en classe.

Et effectivement, il leur expliqua dès le cours fini. Si ses amis lui firent d'abord un sermon sur les risques de se balader ainsi la nuit, surtout avec son nouvel héritage, ils s'inquiétèrent ensuite à sa grande surprise du professeur Snape. Ils commençaient tout doucement à admettre qu'il était autre chose que la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots, ou en tout cas, qu'il n'était pas un mangemort à la solde du Lord Noir.

La jeune fille la première, avait avoué être d'accord sur le fait que s'il était un chien de Voldemort, il l'aurait déjà livré depuis longtemps avec toutes les occasions qu'il avait eu. Et comme en réponse à toutes les médisances qu'ils avaient pu dire sur lui, comme pour compenser un peu, l'inquiétude et la compassion venaient légèrement. Même si elles étaient totalement absentes dans la période juste après un cours, il ne faut pas trop en demander non plus.

En attendant, Harry s'éloignait de plus en plus souvent en cours, se postant à côté d'Hermione, plutôt qu'auprès du rouquin, ce que ce dernier avait un peu de mal à comprendre. Et vint un moment où il n'y tint plus, sa patience avait déjà dépassé tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu montrer précédemment.

« Harry ? Pourquoi tu ne te mets plus à côté de moi en cours ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre nous ? » Le roux se rendit compte après son dernier mot que sa phrase sonnait un peu trop comme à un problème de couple. « Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Il se tut, regardant son vis-à-vis, ne sachant comment développer plus sans sembler accuser encore plus le brun.

Pourtant ce dernier compris, et haussant les épaules, leu fit signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers le lac, dans un coin peu fréquenté abrité par quelques saules pleureurs. C'était devenu leur lieu de prédilection, tranquille, discret, à l'écart des autres mais permettant de voir lorsque quelqu'un arrivait.

« Désolé si j'ai pu paraitre froid avec toi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tu sais que je ne contrôle pas tout en ce moment… J'ai un peu de mal avec les autres. » Commença à tenter d'expliquer Harry.

« Je sais bien, c'est pour ça qu'on les tient éloignés. Mais avec nous ça allait jusque là. Nen ? »

« Oui, tant qu'on est comme ça, dehors, ya pas de problème. » Répliqua le brun. « Mais à l'intérieur… quand ya du monde, votre présence est rassurante, mais pour rester une heure assis à côté de quelqu'un, je suis plus à l'aise avec Hermione. »

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? » Lui demanda cette dernière. Le Griffondor la regarda un instant, semblant réfléchir à comment énoncer ses pensées.

« Je pense que c'est parce que tu es une fille, et que en plus je te considère comme casée. » La brunette rougie légèrement à la dernière partie, mais le brun continua. « Je crois qu'une fille est moins gênante parce que mon compagnon sera un homme. Du coup, je ne sais pas, c'est comme si quand je suis trop près d'un gars… je sais pas comment expliquer… »

« Je pense que j'ai compris. » Le rassura Hermione.

« C'est pour ça aussi le dortoir du coup. Si t'es mal à l'aise juste avec moi, j'imagine pas ce que ça doit être là-bas. » Renchérit Ron, se prenant un coup de coude de la jeune fille pour son manque de délicatesse, ce qui fit glousser le brun. Mais ce dernier reprit rapidement son sérieux.

« Donc ça ne vous dérange pas ? » Harry ne les regardait pas dans les yeux, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre comme réponse.

« Qu'est ce qui pourrait nous déranger ? » Lui demanda Hermione. « Que tu ne maitrises pas tout ? Que tu ais un compagnon et non une compagne ? » Le brun baissa légèrement le nez à la dernière question, ce qui renseigna la jeune fille plus que toute parole.

« On comprend parfaitement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » Le rassura-t-elle. « J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur le sujet. Le Séraphin choisi le meilleur, en général pour lui, à défaut pour le monde. Il n'y a qu'à espérer que tu pourras combiner les deux. » Acheva-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Le brun le lui rendit. A défaut d'un compagnon, il avait de vrais amis, et ça faisait du bien de se le voir rappeler de temps en temps.

Les cours se poursuivaient donc, Hermione d'un côté, Ron de l'autre le plus souvent, ou derrière, mais jamais bien loin. Il tenait le coup tant bien que mal, supportant la proximité des autres du mieux qu'il pouvait, se ressourçant la nuit en errant dans les couloirs. La solitude dans les ombres lui faisait du bien, comme s'il lui fallait son quota pour tenir la journée entouré de monde.

Mais il n'était plus retombé sur son irascible professeur de potion, il regrettait presque ce fait. Il avait été le premier qu'il avait vu après son éveil, peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il se sentait… comme proche de lui. Sa présence ne le dérangeait pas contrairement à ses pairs. S'il réfléchissait bien, même Dumbledore le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise, même si en réfléchissant logiquement il ne voyait pas en quoi ce dernier pourrait représenter un quelconque danger.

Enfin bref. Cette nuit encore, il marchait perdu dans ses pensées plus ou moins sombres sur son nouvel état et ses conséquences. Il essayait depuis deux jours déjà de dresser une liste mentale de tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie depuis son héritage, de tout ce qui clochait, de tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et comme le montrait le fait qu'il y était toujours aujourd'hui, la liste était longue.

Cette heure là, il en était arrivé à Snape, ou plutôt revenu. La première chose avait été qu'il avait vu son prof de potion sous un nouveau jour, désormais il en était à tout ce qui clochait quand ce dernier était dans les parages. En gros quasiment tout son comportement.

Les cours de potion étaient réellement devenus étranges, il y était encore plus irritable, supportait encore moins les autres et était de plus en plus nerveux. Si les premiers temps il s'y était adapté du mieux qu'il pouvait, il s'arrangeait maintenant pour s'entourer de filles dans les cachots, ça avait un effet… pas calmant, il ne fallait pas aller jusque là, mais ça devait être le mot qui s'en approchait le plus. Ca lui permettait au moins d'achever sa potion à peu près comme il fallait.

Il lui fallut une autre semaine sur le problème pour réaliser LA révélation de ces derniers temps. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il connaissait son compagnon. Et à sa grande surprise, ce fait ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça alors que quelques temps avant, il se serait battu contre. Le seul problème qui se posait désormais à lui était, comment l'annoncer au principal concerné ?

Au moins il y a avait une nette amélioration dans son état d'esprit, au lieu de penser à toutes les conséquences de son héritage, il pensait maintenant au futur, aussi improbable que celui-ci se profilait. Et ça, ça risquait de l'occuper autrement plus longtemps que ses listes précédentes.

.

« Ramenez le moi ! » Ces mots claquèrent dans le silence d'une salle inconnue. Un visage de serpent, la fureur, une lueur d'envie.

Puis un tourbillon de sensations, un crochet au nombril, l'ombre et à nouveau du mouvement.

Des ombres se profilaient dans la nuit, cinq, revêtues de longues capes d'un noir profond et de masques blancs. Dans ce rêve qui n'en était pas un, Harry se demanda pourquoi il voyait des mangemorts sans sentir la présence de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus eu de visions depuis son héritage, et il sentait que celle-ci était différente. Ne pouvant de toute manière rien faire d'autre, il continua à observer la progression des hommes en noir.

Ceux-ci avançaient vers ce qui ressemblait à une forêt de hauts arbres montaient jusqu'au ciel, projetant des ombres menaçantes qui pourraient noyer les silhouettes ennemies. Alors que le premier allait atteindre la lisière de ce qu'Harry était sur d'être la forêt interdite, un rayon coloré partit du dernier de la file, atteignant celui qui le précédait, le faisant basculer en avant, mort.

Immédiatement, les trois autres se retournèrent, s'écartèrent, se mettant en position, prêts à affronter ce nouvel ennemi inattendu. Le brun, spectateur muet de tout ceci n'en revenait pas.

Premièrement, des mangemorts se dirigeaient vers la forêt interdite, apparemment sans que personne d'autre que lui ne soit au courant.

Deuxièmement l'un d'eux attaquait ses collègues dans le dos sans préavis, et en avait ainsi éliminé un.

Et troisièmement, euh, il semblait bien être en train de gagner malgré le nombre impressionnant de sorts qui l'avaient touché. Ses ennemis semblaient contre toute attente éviter les sortilèges de mort. Sans aucun doute, les traitres n'avaient pas droit à une mort douce, pourtant, pour leur propre survie, ils auraient mieux fait.

En quelques minutes, tout était fini. Les quatre mangemorts étaient à terre, leur sang rougissant le sol, leur respiration éteinte à jamais. Le cinquième tomba à genou, le souffle court son sang formait une flaque autour de lui, mouillant ses robes, teintant le sol.

Harry essaya de se réveiller, il le fallait, un homme allait mourir pour les avoir défendu ! Au moment où le seul survivant s'effondrait sur le sol, ses dernières forces l'abandonnant, sa capuche bascula en arrière révélant son visage : Severus Snape.

(^^)

_Je sais c'est méchant comme fin, mais bon comme on dit, la patience est une vertu ^^_

_A la prochaine. (Pour ne pas être TROP méchante j'essayerai de poster jeudi lol)_


	8. Chapter 8: Sauvetage et compagnon

Et voilà la suite que vous attendez apparemment avec impatience (et que j'ai failli oublier de poster ce jour là ^^). La frustration et l'attente sont finies lol

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews**, comme d'habitude vous êtes géniaux.

**Bonne lecture !**

(***)

_En quelques minutes, tout était fini. Les quatre mangemorts étaient à terre, leur sang rougissant le sol, leur respiration éteinte à jamais. Le cinquième tomba à genou, le souffle court son sang formait une flaque autour de lui, mouillant ses robes, teintant le sol. _

_Harry essaya de se réveiller, il le fallait, un homme allait mourir pour les avoir défendu ! Au moment où le seul survivant s'effondrait sur le sol, ses dernières forces l'abandonnant, sa capuche bascula en arrière révélant son visage. Severus Snape._

Chapitre 8 : Sauvetage et compagnon

Harry regarda choqué son professeur tomber en avant, grièvement blessé. Sans aucun doute, il n'était pas en état de transplaner.

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut, se retrouvant dans son lit dans son dortoir. Sa vision était toujours parfaitement claire dans son esprit, il fallait agir. Il n'avait pas le temps de prévenir quelqu'un, et son instinct se mit immédiatement en place. Pour la première fois, il transplana par lui-même à l'intérieur même de Poudlard pour le rejoindre.

Il réapparut exactement à l'endroit qu'il avait vu en songe, et l'odeur du sang le pris immédiatement à la gorge, mais à sa grande surprise, il le supporta. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil aux larges tâches qui coloraient le sol, son regard concentré sur la silhouette recroquevillée en face de lui.

Alors qu'il écartait les mèches sombres du visage ensanglanté, le regard noir du potioniste se vissa sur le sien.

« Génial… une dernière hallucination avant de mourir. » Soupira ce dernier, une quinte de toux accompagnant ses paroles.

« Arrêtez ! Vous n'allez pas mourir ! Hors de question ! » Lui ordonna presque hystériquement le Griffondor.

Pour la première fois, il restait lui-même dans une telle situation, mais il pouvait sentir malgré tout son instinct le guider. Il savait quoi faire. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme, et alors qu'une douce lumière l'auréolait lui et son patient, les principales plaies se refermèrent, ne laissant que les trainées de sang. Il regarda le phénomène en entier, ayant peine à croire que c'était lui qui faisait tout ça, et pourtant…

Le maitre des cachots poussa un soupir soulagé alors que la douleur refluait, ramenant un semblant de paix dans son corps et le faisant tomber dans une douce inconscience.

Le prenant par les épaules, le plus jeune tira du mieux qu'il put le plus âgé jusqu'à la limite des arbres. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était à cet endroit que la barrière magique se trouvait. Les mangemorts avaient un artefact pour la brouiller et pouvoir passer sans se faire repérer, mais lui non, sa signature magique serait donc reconnue.

Dès qu'il eu franchit la lisière de la forêt, une alarme se déclencha dans la seconde dans le bureau du respecté Albus Dumbledore. Son protégé se trouvait à la limite Nord de la barrière de protection ? Par Merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait là ?

Il apparut en à peine trente secondes, transporté par son phénix, baguette levée. Mais cette dernière fut vite abaissée lorsqu'il vit ce qui lui faisait face.

« Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

« J'ai fait un rêve, comme une vision, où je les ai vu arriver. » Il désigna les quatre corps à terre en disant cela, Dumbledore ne manquant pas de remarquer que malgré le sang qui s'écoulait encore sur le sol, ce dernier tenait le coup même s'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de trembler. « Professeur Snape était avec eux, mais juste avant la barrière, il s'est retourné contre eux et les a battu. Mais il était gravement blessé, et ne pouvait pas transplaner. Il ne pouvait même pas avancer jusqu'aux arbres. » Continua Harry, ne quittant pas le maitre de potion d'un centimètre. « Alors j'ai transplané ici. Il est sauf. »

« Tu as… transplané ? » Tiqua Dumbledore.

« Oui. Pour la première fois, j'ai contrôlé mes pouvoirs. J'ai toujours été conscient. » Rajouta-t-il.

« Et… tu sais ce qui a provoqué cette évolution. » Lui demanda le vénérable vieillard, les yeux brillants, ce que remarqua le brun.

« Quelque chose me dit que vous le savez aussi. » Répondit énigmatiquement le survivant, ses yeux tout aussi brillants. « C'est mon compagnon bien sur. »

Il savait à son regard que rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir au directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier craignait tellement qu'il ne trouve pas son compagnon avant des lustres, ou que celui-ci ne donne la priorité au monde plutôt qu'à son Séraphin. Il paraissait rassuré par son choix, et ça le rassurait lui-même, bien qu'au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que c'était le bon. Restait à le faire entendre au deuxième concerné.

Ils le ramenèrent à deux dans ses appartements, l'allongeant dans le même fauteuil où Harry s'était retrouvé les fois où il était tombé dans les pommes suite à ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Cette fois ci, les rôles étaient inversés, et ça faisait étrange.

Le sombre professeur de potion ne mit pas très longtemps à se réveiller. Faisant fonctionner ses réflexes de survie, il maintint sa respiration, garda les paupières closes, et écouta attentivement autour de lui, tout en remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans ses appartements, avec le directeur et Harry Potter, qu'il était persuadé avoir vu avant de défaillir d'ailleurs.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, tombant immédiatement dans les orbes verts du plus jeune, qui avait senti son réveil.

« Ca va mieux ? » S'enquit-il immédiatement, récoltant pour toute réponse un grognement incompréhensible.

Le maitre des cachots se redressa précautionneusement, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne ressentait quasiment aucune douleur. Pourtant, il était pas mal amoché dans ses souvenirs pas si lointains.

« Il vous a soigné. » Répondit Dumbledore, comme lisant dans son esprit sa question muette. « Ca devient une habitude. » Ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter, ses yeux pétillants comme rarement.

Il ne récolta qu'un regard noir. « Et il est déjà réveillé ? Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? » Commença à s'inquiéter légèrement l'ancien mangemort.

« Oh, vous, à peine une vingtaine de minutes. Harry pour sa part est resté pleinement conscient de ses actes, et donc n'en a pas subi le contrecoup. » Lui répondit le directeur.

« Il contrôle ses pouvoirs ? » Là, le Serpentard ne cachait plus sa surprise. Il était étrange que le Séraphin maitrise si tôt ses pouvoirs, surtout sans son compagnon, il aurait toujours du être guidé totalement par sa magie et son instinct.

Harry observait le dialogue entre les deux adultes qui l'ignoraient totalement, attendant le moment où les mots fatidiques feraient leur entrée, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Il semble que notre jeune ami ici présent ait trouvé son compagnon. » Si les yeux du directeur avaient été des lumières, elles auraient éclairé tout le château et bien plus encore. Un phare n'aurait pas été plus voyant.

Le potionniste s'apprêta à poser une question, qui mourut presque immédiatement sur ses lèvres en observant attentivement le directeur.

« Non. » Souffla Snape.

« Je crois bien que si. J'en suis même sur et certain, puisque je le tiens de la bouche du principal concerné à part vous.» Enonça calmement Dumbledore.

« C'est impossible. » Et sur ces mots il découvrit son bras, remontant sa manche jusqu'au coude et dévoilant la marque noire, infâme, qui marquait la peau blanche, signe de ses péchés. « Comment un mangemort pourrait être le compagnon d'un Séraphin hein ? »

« Tu n'es plus un mangemort. » Murmura le brun, repoussant doucement la main du maitre des cachots pour recouvrir la marque maudite.

« C'… »

« Il a tout à fait raison. » Le coupa le directeur. « Tu n'es plus un espion Severus. Ta traitrise a été découverte, et donc tu n'as plus besoin de jouer ce rôle. Ton passé est un détail dans l'avenir qui se montre à toi. » Acheva-t-il, lançant discrètement un sortilège informulé qui replongea le professeur dans les brumes du sommeil.

Seul le repos et un peu de solitude lui permettraient désormais de réfléchir à tout cela et d'accepter. Le deuxième point serait le plus ardu, cela signifiait accepter qu'il avait le droit de vivre un peu pour lui, accepter qu'il pouvait être choisi, accepter qu'il n'était pas à jamais maudit du poids de ses actes passés. Mais le vénérable vieillard avait confiance. Les deux personnes qu'il considérait comme ses protégés avaient aussi droit au bonheur, même s'il ne pouvait d'abord passer que par la guerre.

Le directeur et son élève sortirent donc des cachots, laissant son occupant se reposer et récupérer des forces. Alors qu'ils entamaient leur marche dans les couloirs, le plus jeune prit la parole d'une voix timide.

« Vous croyez qu'il va m'accepter ? »

« Bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui reparlerai après qu'il se soit reposé comme il faut. » Tenta de la rassurer Dumbledore.

« Je ne souhaite rien lui imposer vous savez ? » Murmura le brun.

« Tu n'as rien à imposer. Tu as choisi le meilleur pour toi, mais ne l'oublie pas, aussi pour lui. Il s'en rendra compte bientôt. Vous avez tous les deux droit au bonheur à côté de votre mission. » La voix calme du directeur semblait sure d'elle, comme si derrière ses lunettes en demies-lunes, il voyait déjà l'avenir radieux qu'ils pourraient avoir.

Harry sourit. Oui, il fallait qu'il y croit, il ferait tout pour plaire à son compagnon, et que celui-ci soit aussi heureux de leur future relation. Il le savait, il avait choisi un guerrier, quelqu'un qui avait déjà connu les pires choses de la vie et qui pourrait le soutenir, quelqu'un qui connaissait la guerre et qui pourrait la gagner à ses côtés. Mais il avait aussi choisi quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aimer, il en était sur, et de qui il saurait se faire aimer aussi, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Ragaillardi, il se sépara du directeur qui retournait à son bureau quand ce dernier l'interpella, le brun se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Harry ? Ne va pas dehors ce soir, c'est la pleine lune, et Remus n'a pas eu sa dernière dose compte tenu des derniers événements. »

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête, poursuivant quand même son chemin, qui après tout, ne menait pas qu'à la sortie du château. Dumbledore le suivit des yeux quelques instants, avant de reprendre lui-même sa route, espérant que le plus jeune ne fasse pas de bêtises, même s'il ne pouvait techniquement pas y faire grand chose.

(***)

Prochain chapitre : Rencontre sous la lune.

A bientôt


	9. Chapter 9: Rencontre sous la lune

Coucou, et voilà nous sommes samedi.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Plus de 200 yeh ! ! Et maintenant sans plus tarder, le nouveau chapitre après une longue longue semaine.

Bonne lecture.

(***)

_« Harry ? Ne va pas dehors ce soir, c'est la pleine lune, et Remus n'a pas eu sa dernière dose compte tenu des derniers événements. » _

_Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête, poursuivant quand même son chemin, qui après tout, ne menait pas qu'à la sortie du château. Dumbledore le suivit des yeux quelques instants, avant de reprendre lui-même sa route, espérant que le plus jeune ne fasse pas de bêtises. _

Chapitre 9 : Rencontre sous la lune

Le brun continua donc sa route, se dirigeant droit vers les grandes portes qui menaient à l'extérieur du château. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, observant les ombres et les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel, avant de reprendre sa route. La lune était déjà haute. Il marchait tranquillement, parcourant au pas la distance qui le séparait de la lisière de la forêt.

Alors qu'il n'en était plus qu'à quelques mètres, et que les silhouettes imposantes des arbres se dessinaient à sa vue, deux lueurs jaunes firent leur apparition au milieu des troncs. Les yeux, car c'en était, sans aucun doute possible, le fixaient sans ciller, jaunes, sauvages. Et alors que le Séraphin s'était stoppé, ne quittant pas cette apparition, la créature s'avança lentement dans la lumière de la pleine lune.

C'était un loup-garou, immense, ses griffes acérées raclant le sol à chacun de ses pas, ses crocs luisants de salive, prêts à se planter avec joie dans la chair fraiche qui s'offrait à lui. Une proie, enfin, l'appel du sang, l'envie de mordre pour perpétuer l'espèce, tous ces sentiments étaient visibles dans les iris ambrés. L'avertissement était clair pour n'importe : _fuis, fuis si tu tiens à la vie, et moi je me ferais un plaisir de te chasser, de te pister, jusqu'à te retrouver, et te faire mien_.

La langue rose et luisante parcourut les babines de la créature démoniaque alors que celle-ci rassemblait ses membres sous elle pour bondir, un grondement sourd résonnant dans sa poitrine. Grondement d'anticipation au sang qui ne manquerait pas de couler ce soir, alors que ça faisait si longtemps, si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait manifester cette soif, si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas traqué sous la lune.

Et alors que le loup qui n'en était pas un bondissait, s'élevant dans les airs, puissant, et atterrissait à un pas à peine du brun, s'apprêtant à bondir à nouveau pour cette fois planter ses crocs dans le corps qui lui faisait face, il trébucha, et cilla, s'arrêtant net. Son museau et sa gueule garnie de poignards mortels se trouvait à quelques centimètres du doux visage du Séraphin. Il aurait été tellement facile d'assouvir cette envie, ce besoin, de déchirer la chair, de s'abreuver au flux vital et de contaminer ce jeune humain. Mais tout le problème était là, cet humain ne l'était pas, ne l'était plus.

Et le loup le sentait. Il était perturbé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avant. Son instinct lui dictait de mordre, de perpétuer sa race en contaminant ceux qui croisaient sa route, mais il lui dictait aussi de ne pas toucher au jeune qui lui faisait face. Le loup gémit, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et c'était une première.

Le brun fit un doux sourire au loup-garou perturbé, faisant sursauter ce dernier. Le canidé gémit à nouveau, ce n'était pas normal, il inspirait la peur, la haine, mais certainement pas… l'attendrissement ? C'était bien ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux émeraudes devant lui, de l'attendrissement. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais vu sous cette forme, et le loup savait que son humain ne l'avait pas non plus vu pour lui-même. Lunard était étonné désormais, il était conscient des souvenirs de sa partie humaine, alors même que celle-ci se tenait tranquille, elle qui se battait chaque fois pour le contrôle du garou, sans succès sans la potion. Et maintenant, ils étaient presque comme… unifiés, face au brun qui n'avait pas fait de mouvements supplémentaires.

Le loup-garou finit par s'allonger, les oreilles basses, le museau reposant sur ses pattes avant, hésitant entre gémir à nouveau et grogner de contentement. Il était un alpha, mais il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal au jeune être devant lui, contradictoire.

Harry était à semi-conscient. Il voyait par ses yeux, il se rendait parfaitement compte de la situation, mais il se laissait entièrement guidé par son instinct. Lui aussi était en train de s'unifier au Séraphin qui était en lui, devenant capable de suivre son instinct tout en restant conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Il posa une main affectueuse sur le dos du prédateur, qui finit après un nouveau sursaut, par se décider pour le grognement de satisfaction, ce qui fit fleurir un sourire sur le visage du Griffondor.

Le brun incita le loup à se lever d'une caresse plus appuyée, et le fauve le suivit docilement. Il en profitait pour humer l'odeur qui se dégageait du jeune sorcier qui n'en était pas tout à fait un. Elle lui rappelait la forêt, l'odeur d'un foyer accueillant, mêlée à l'odeur de quelqu'un que son humain considérait comme de la famille. C'était… reposant.

Il se rendit à peine compte que le plus jeune le menait vers la cabane hurlante, et qu'il s'installait sur le vieux lit usé à l'intérieur, lui faisant une place à ses côtés. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de la nuit, Harry câlinant et jouant avec le garou comme s'il n'était qu'un louveteau.

Quand les derniers rayons de la lune s'apprêtèrent à disparaitre pour laisser place à l'astre du jour, le loup commença à être secoué de tremblements. L'humain réclamait la place, et pour une fois, le loup envisageait de la lui céder sans combattre avec acharnement. La transformation s'effectua donc plus rapidement, et avec bien moins de douleurs qu'à l'accoutumée, alors que le prédateur cédait sa place à son autre conscience, lui faisant même cadeau de tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là.

Remus Lupin ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans deux lacs émeraudes, et pour la première fois sans potion tue-loup, se souvint parfaitement de sa nuit et des sentiments qu'il avait ressenti face au Séraphin. Il eut à peine le temps de murmurer un merci, avant de s'endormir comme une masse pour un sommeil bien mérité, alors que le brun le bordait d'une couverture chaude.

Ce dernier ressortit sans bruit de la cabane hantée, pour être accueilli par un Dumbledore souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Et bien. Si je m'attendais à ça quand tu es parti hier soir. Décidément tu n'as pas fini de nous étonner. » Gloussa-t-il, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

« Comment ?.. »

« Je surveille Remus par magie quand il est comme ça. Il ne me pardonnerait pas si quelque chose devait arriver à un étudiant parce qu'on lui a trop fait confiance… » Lui expliqua le directeur. « Mais il semble que tu viennes de développer un nouveau pouvoir propre aux Séraphins. Tu peux comprendre et calmer toute créature magique. Les loups-garous ne font pas exception. »

« C'est vrai, je n'ai pas eu besoin de parler pour que Lunard ne me voit pas comme un danger. C'était… naturel. » Murmura plus pour lui-même le brun qui repensait à la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

« Grâce à ce don, tu pourrais rallier les créatures de la forêt à notre cause, pour qu'elles se battent toutes contre le mal, de notre côté. »

« J'irai dans la forêt interdite quand le temps sera venu. Ce n'est pas encore le cas. » Fut la réponse du jeune Griffondor d'une voix mystérieuse. Il semblait être de plus en plus à l'écoute de son instinct, et lui faisait de toute évidence confiance.

« Dès que tu seras lié, il faudra faire savoir à tout le monde quel côté le Séraphin défend, pour permettre à ceux qui veulent te suivre de le faire. » L'informa le directeur, préférant prévenir le brun plutôt que le mettre ensuite devant le fait accompli. Cette méthode n'avait pas donné de bons résultats précédemment, et cette fois, il avait retenu la leçon.

« Dès que je serais lié… » Soupira légèrement le brun, repensant aux événements de la veille.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, tout se passera bien. » Tenta de le rassurer Dumbledore, mais une seule personne serait réellement capable de le faire.

(***)

_Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu plus court, mais c'était le bon endroit où l'arrêter. Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry reverra Severus._


	10. Chapter 10: Qu'il en soit ainsi

Et voilà juste le 10e chapitre, que j'ai bien failli oublier de poster aujourd'hui. Après cette semaine chargée je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais je les ai quand même toutes lu, et **je vous remercie** **de votre soutien et vos commentaires** !

Et sans plus tarder en blabla:** bonne lecture !**

(***)

_« Dès que tu seras lié, il faudra faire savoir à tout le monde quel côté le Séraphin défend, pour permettre à ceux qui veulent te suivre de le faire. » L'informa le directeur, préférant prévenir le brun plutôt que le mettre ensuite devant le fait accompli. Cette méthode n'avait pas donné de bons résultats précédemment, et cette fois, il avait retenu la leçon. _

_« Dès que je serais lié… » Soupira légèrement le brun, repensant aux événements de la veille._

_« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, tout se passera bien. » Tenta de le rassurer Dumbledore, mais une seule personne serait réellement capable de le faire._

Chapitre 10 : Qu'il en soit ainsi.

L'après midi, Albus retourna parler avec Severus. Il avait bien l'intention de faire rentrer dans la tête de bois de son protégé qu'il avait lui aussi le droit à un certain bonheur, ou bonheur certain dans ce cas précis.

L'amour d'un Séraphin est absolu. Parfois, ce dernier choisi un compagnon pour le plus grand bien, sans pour autant lui donner son amour, mais le compagnon a alors toujours sa confiance, son amitié, et si après leur destin accompli il désire sa liberté, il l'obtient. Mais le directeur savait que le brun aimait le maitre de potion, il voulait un compagnon de combat autant qu'un compagnon d'âme et de vie. Ils avaient donc le bonheur à portée de main. Hors de question qu'un excès de non confiance en soi, d'attitude bornée, ou quoi que puisse être appelée la façon d'être du maitre des cachots puisse faire échouer tout ça.

Mais il avait sous-estimé son professeur. Quoi qu'il lui dise, ce dernier ne voulait toujours pas y croire. A croire qu'il faisait un blocage par Merlin ! Le manitou suprême était même prêt à lui lancer un _impero_ pour le faire accepter la situation… Du moins jusqu'à ce que Harry ne se glisse doucement dans les appartements et ne s'agenouille au côté du ténébreux potioniste.

Sous le regard insondable de Dumbledore, le Griffondor se saisit de la main de celui qu'il avait désigné comme sien, et la caressa un moment, doucement, comme il l'aurait fait d'un oiseau fragile. Severus Snape semblait paralysé, il n'osait faire un geste alors que le Séraphin semblait avoir pris le contrôle de la situation.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne bougeait pas. Sa raison lui ordonnait de lâcher cette main. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire qu'il ne voulait aucune relation d'aucune sorte avec le fils de James Potter, mais le fait est qu'il pensait surtout n'avoir rien à faire avec un être aussi pur. Le petit brun en face de lui avait été clairement dissocié de son ennemi d'enfance, de celui qu'il haïssait, et enviait en même temps.

Il ne restait que Harry, juste Harry, qui était aussi le survivant, le sauveur, et un Séraphin, un des êtres les plus purs avec les licornes. Lui, le mangemort, le meurtrier, n'avait aucun droit de se trouver à ses côtés, il ne pouvait accepter ça.

Et pourtant, alors que le plus jeune continuait à parcourir sa main des siennes, il ne pouvait faire un mouvement pour se retirer, et il se haïssait de ne pas avoir la force de renoncer haut et fort à tout ça. C'était facile en face d'un tiers, beaucoup moins devant le principal concerné.

Soudain, ce dernier se saisit plus fortement de sa main, remontant sa manche, toujours doucement et alors que le Serpentard voulait l'en empêcher, il plongea dans les deux orbes émeraude, et sentit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Les iris étaient sures d'elles, remplies de confiance et de certitude. Impossible de les faire flancher, ni même vaciller. Le serpent laissa faire, délaissant le contact visuel. Pour la première fois il ne menait pas le jeu, il ne dominait pas. Sa main était toujours tendue, son bras raide d'être ainsi découvert, exposant la marque infâme, mais il ne le retirerait pas.

Il était désormais incapable de laisser éclater la moindre colère devant le brun. Et cela ne servirait de toute manière à rien.

Le Séraphin observa la marque, passant délicatement un doigt dessus, la parcourant comme pour la sonder, mais n'osant entrer trop en contact avec. Il regarda à nouveau un instant le sombre professeur, comme s'il le sondait aussi, comme s'il lisait en lui, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, puis posa sa paume entièrement sur la marque d'une noirceur effroyable.

Il la recouvrit, comme pour la cacher. Et sans quitter l'homme des yeux, il s'illumina de cette lueur bleutée parcouru d'éclairs dorés. La magie circulait autour de lui, elle courait sur son corps, le long de son bras, jusqu'à sa main, et se prolongea sur Severus, entourant la marque. Alors que celle-ci chauffait dangereusement, le maitre des cachots d'apprêtait à la retirer brusquement lorsque tout s'arrêta.

Ce qui n'avait semblé durer que quelques secondes pour le professeur de potion, avait en réalité duré près d'un quart d'heure. Quinze minutes où le directeur avait observé, ne loupant pas une miette de l'acte de haute magie qui se déroulait devant lui. Il s'était même retiré à l'écart, ne souhaitant pas interférer. Mais il pouvait désormais voir le résultat, tout comme le principal concerné.

Sous les yeux ébahis du potioniste, le brun retira sa main, laissant dessous le bras vierge, tout juste rougi de la chaleur qui avait été dégagée. Il ne bougea pas de sa position, toujours agenouillé devant le plus âgé, alors qu'il reprenait la parole, d'une voix douce, mais également… victorieuse.

« Maintenant tu n'es vraiment plus un mangemort, ni dans ton esprit, ni dans ton corps. » Déclara-t-il les yeux brillants.

Severus sembla réfléchir, son regard ne quittant pas son bras redevenu lisse. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été choisi, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Après tout, il n'était pas contre, il se trouvait juste indigne de cet honneur.

Mais maintenant, le jeune homme était allé jusqu'à lui retirer sa marque pour le convaincre, il lui était redevable. Il venait de le libérer d'un de ses maitres, celui qu'il haïssait, celui dont la marque le faisait toujours souffrir même lorsqu'il en était loin. Et s'il le choisissait, Dumbledore ne le serait plus non plus, même si ce dernier était plus un mentor qu'un maitre véritable, et il resterait donc cela.

S'il acceptait d'être choisi par le Séraphin, il combattrait toujours dans cette guerre, et toujours du même côté, ça ne changerait pas beaucoup de choses pour lui. Et alors que son rôle d'espion était achevé définitivement, il serait toujours utile à la cause. En fin de compte, tout le poussait à accepter ce qui était apparemment inéluctable.

Inéluctable, son mentor lui avait un jour dit que rien n'arrivait par hasard. S'il n'avait pas été du côté du mal et n'avait pas entendu la prophétie, Voldemort n'aurait peut-être pas été vaincu pendant un temps. S'il n'avait pas été responsable de la mort des Potter, il ne serait pas repassé du côté du bien et le camp de la lumière aurait été en bien plus mauvaises posture sans espion. Peut être que son rôle était de protéger le Séraphin, après tout, il protégeait déjà Harry avant que cet héritage ne se rajoute à ses autres problèmes. Sa mission restait encore et toujours la même. Protéger l'enfant de Lily, comme il en avait fait la promesse.

Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, Severus rendit les armes et baissa la tête.

« Très bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Le Séraphin a trouvé son chevalier. » Annonça-t-il solennellement.

Harry resta un moment interdit avant de soupirer doucement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ces réponses rituelles, il avait lui aussi lu les livres le concernant. C'était toujours ça de pris, il acceptait son rôle, et la conséquence la moins agréable : être en première ligne avec lui.

Il ne restait plus qu'à lui faire accepter les choses plus agréables. Car oui, il était son chevalier, son bras armé alors qu'il était les soins et la défense, mais il deviendrait aussi son ami, son confident, puis son amant. Il voulait au final d'un compagnon à part entière.

Et il sentait qu'il l'aurait, si le temps lui en laissait l'opportunité.

.

Remus Lupin s'était réveillé après quelques heures de sommeils. Le soleil n'était même pas encore totalement haut dans le ciel, c'était une première. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent instantanément.

La potion qui n'avait pu être prise.

La transformation, douloureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, son corps s'étant habitué à la facilité de la potion.

La rencontre avec Harry qu'il avait voulu mordre.

Puis la paix.

L'acceptation du loup et de l'humain en lui.

La béatitude dans les bras du Séraphin, comme s'il était un louveteau.

Un grand sourire prenait place sur son visage. Il sentait que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il avait la sensation qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de la présence du Séraphin pour retrouver ensuite cette union avec son loup intérieur. C'était un cadeau qu'il lui avait fait, et qui ne lui serait pas retiré. Il avait soudainement envi de voir le jeune homme, pour le remercier réellement. Il l'avait fait le matin, juste avant de s'endormir pour un sommeil réparateur, mais ça ne lui semblait pas assez.

Il s'étira précautionneusement, n'en revenant toujours pas de la facilité de son réveil, de sa forme alors que la fin de la pleine lune ne datait que de quelques heures. Il était certes un peu fatigué, mais c'était la conséquence logique d'une nuit blanche. Il n'avait quasiment aucun inconvénient de sa transformation, et aucune blessure.

Après qu'il se fut assuré qu'il tenait bien sur ses deux jambes, il se vêtit rapidement, et se dirigea tout aussi prestement vers le château, suivant son instinct pour retrouver son protecteur. Il prit ainsi directement la direction des cachots, sentant l'odeur du Séraphin dans les étages inférieurs.

Il arriva devant la porte du professeur de potion juste à temps pour entendre les paroles rituelles qu'il avait lu dans l'un des quelques livres qu'il avait emprunté pour mieux connaitre la nouvelle nature du brun. _Qu'il en soit ainsi. Le Séraphin a trouvé son chevalier_.

A l'entente de ces mots, il stoppa net, interloqué d'abord pendant quelques secondes, puis encore plus heureux si c'était possible. Le maitre des potions méritait bien cette situation. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait et subit pour la lumière, il avait largement payé ses dettes et ses péchés d'antan. Il savait que tous ne pensaient pas comme lui, mais ceux qui n'étaient pas contents n'auraient qu'à aller se faire voir en enfer.

Le Séraphin avait choisi son compagnon, ce dernier avait accepté, et ce choix était définitif.

Et il soupçonnait que le sombre professeur ne serait pas que le chevalier du Griffondor. Il savait que le jeune lion rêvait d'une vie tranquille et de trouver l'amour, sa nature de Séraphin n'avait pas pu l'oublier, il en était certain. Un nouveau couple se montrerait bientôt, et leurs ennemis n'auront qu'à bien se tenir.

(***)

_Et voilà, ça avance, ça avance. Désormais les choses vont se précipiter, la trahison de Severus ne va pas rester sans conséquences._


	11. Chapter 11: La guerre approche

Et voilà le chapitre 11. **Merci à tous** pour vos reviews, particulièrement ceux auxquels je n'ai pas répondu (ou n'ai pas pu répondre)

Et **bonne lecture** !

(***)

_Qu'il en soit ainsi. Le Séraphin a trouvé son chevalier. _

_A l'entente de ces mots, il stoppa net, interloqué d'abord pendant quelques secondes, puis encore plus heureux si c'était possible. Le maitre des potions méritait bien cette situation. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait et subit pour la lumière, il avait largement payé ses dettes et ses péchés d'antan. Il savait que tous ne pensaient pas comme lui, mais ceux qui n'étaient pas contents n'auraient qu'à aller se faire voir en enfer, ou en Antarctique. _

_Le Séraphin avait choisi son compagnon, ce dernier avait accepté, et ce choix était définitif._

_Et il soupçonnait que le sombre professeur ne serait pas que le chevalier du Griffondor. Il savait que le jeune lion rêvait d'une vie tranquille et de trouver l'amour, sa nature de Séraphin n'avait pas pu l'oublier, il en était certain. Un nouveau couple se montrerait bientôt, et leurs ennemis n'auront qu'à bien se tenir. _

(***)

Chapitre 11 : La guerre approche

Le lendemain, Harry était bien plus heureux et assistait à ses cours le cœur léger. Bien sur, Severus lui manquait déjà, mais un poids s'était retiré de ses épaules. Son compagnon avait finalement accepté d'être à ses côtés, en tant que chevalier, et il ne tenait qu'à lui de le convaincre d'être plus.

Evidemment, il avait raconté succinctement toute l'histoire à Ron et Hermione, qui même s'ils ne comprenaient pas tout à fait le choix du Séraphin, étaient soulagés qu'il ait trouvé son compagnon. Sans ce dernier, leur ami serait incapable de se battre, et cela les avait énormément inquiétés. Mais finalement, tout se mettait en place.

Le soir arriva rapidement, et le brun se dirigea directement dans les cachots après la fin de ses cours. Il voulait discuter avec son compagnon, le connaitre, aller voir sous le masque apparent qu'il revêtait en permanence. Il hésita à peine quelques secondes avant de frapper doucement à la porte des appartements de Severus Snape, et attendit impatiemment la réponse.

« Potter ? » Fut la question interloquée du professeur de potion. Certes il avait accepté son rôle la veille, mais il ne s'attendait pas pour autant à revoir le Séraphin si tôt.

« Harry. » Résonna doucement la voix du brun dans le couloir désert.

« Pardon ? » Snape cligna des yeux une seconde avant de comprendre où voulait en venir le Griffondor. « Harry. Que faites-vous ici ? » Autant rester cordial, de toute façon, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils avaient cessés leur guerre, cette dernière ne rimait plus à rien.

Mais même s'il avait accepté son rôle, ils n'allaient pas se rapprocher comme ça. Il soutiendrait le Séraphin, quoi qu'il arrive, car il était son chevalier, mais il refusait de penser qu'en réalité il était son compagnon, et que ce mot pouvait avoir bien plus de sens que celui de simple chevalier.

« Vous vous en doutez bien non ? » Fut la réponse toute simple. « Je souhaite vous connaitre. »

A cet instant, le premier reflexe de Severus aurait été d'envoyer paitre crument l'élève devant lui, mais le problème était bien là. Ce n'était pas qu'un élève, et il sentait qu'il ne pouvait refuser la demande. Poussant un faible soupir, il s'écarta de l'entrée, et invita le rouge et or à entrer dans son antre. Ca devenait une sacrée habitude. Il se demandait si la magie innée du Séraphin ne contribuait pas à l'amadouer, pour que la transition de la haine à… autre chose, soit si simple.

Ils discutèrent finalement toute la soirée, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Même l'irascible maitre des potions devait s'avouer qu'il trouvait cela agréable, d'être ainsi en compagnie de son vis-à-vis.

Lorsqu'enfin il vit l'heure qu'il était, il s'apprêta à raccompagner le Griffondor dans son dortoir. Mais ce dernier n'était pas de cet avis.

« Est-ce que je peux rester dormir ici ? » Le potioniste voyait parfaitement que le brun n'avait strictement aucune envie de partir, et pourtant, il semblait presque peu sur de lui en posant cette question. « Je peux prendre le canapé, il n'y a pas de problème. » Rajouta-t-il.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Vous n'êtes pas bien dans votre dortoir ? » Demanda à son tour Severus, piqué tout de même par la curiosité.

La réponse le choqua plus qu'il ne le laissa entendre. Le Griffy semblait avoir besoin de sa présence maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé et accepté. Décidant que le mettre à la porte pourrait apporter plus de complications que de bienfaits, le terrifiant maitre des potions capitula rapidement. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient partager le même lit, ou même la même chambre…

Décidemment, il ferait bien de s'habituer à pousser des soupirs résignés, car c'est ce qu'il fit en apportant une couverture bien chaude à son invité pour la nuit. Il prévint tout de même par cheminée le directeur, histoire qu'il ne prenne pas peur parce que son Griffy avait disparu, bien qu'il se doute que le vieil homme savait déjà tout. Il demanda également à un elfe de ramener des affaires pour le lendemain matin, et enfin, il alla lui-même se coucher pour un peu de sommeil bien mérité.

Au moins un avantage à ne plus être espion, son sommeil était plus tranquille, même si toujours léger.

Dans la nuit, Harry se réveilla, regardant autour de lui avant de se rappeler où il était. Contrairement à son dortoir, il se sentait bien ici, pas oppressé pour un sous. Suivant son envie du moment, il se leva doucement, se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre du maitre des lieux sur la pointe des pieds.

La porte ne grinça même pas lorsqu'il la poussa, se glissant par l'ouverture. Il regarda ainsi le maitre de potion dormir pendant deux bonnes heures, ne s'étonnant même pas que ce dernier ne se soit pas réveillé, alors que le moindre murmure inhabituel le faisait normalement bondir baguette à la main. Il n'était pas le seul à être apaisé par la présence de son compagnon.

Au bout de ces deux heures, le sommeil le rattrapa à nouveau, et il se dirigea donc vers son canapé confortable et sa couverture moelleuse, mais en prenant quelque chose au passage. Il s'endormit paisiblement.

C'est ainsi que le découvrit le directeur de Serpentard le lendemain alors qu'il se levait aux aurores. Le survivant avait une jambe pendant dans le vide, et le nez enfoui dans ce qu'il reconnu comme sa robe de sorcier qui aurait due être posée sur la chaise dans sa chambre. Merlin sait comment le Séraphin avait réussi à entrer dans sa chambre sans le réveiller, et à subtiliser sa robe de sorcier pour s'en servir de doudou. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à s'en formaliser, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le brun touchant ainsi.

Il le veilla donc quelques temps, avant de devoir le réveiller pour assurer ses cours. Cette journée ne serait pas de trop pour réfléchir à leur nouvelle relation avant le week-end, et surtout ce qu'elle impliquait pour le futur.

.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une sombre demeure entourée de magie noire, Voldemort était littéralement furax. Il venait d'apprendre la trahison de son meilleur homme, qu'il avait lui-même envoyé accomplir une mission la veille au soir avec des soldats d'élite. Tous les autres étaient morts, seul Severus Snape manquait à l'appel, et d'après ses élèves espions, enseignait comme à son habitude en semblant en pleine forme. **Son** espion lui avait tourné le dos, **son** espion l'avait trahi ! Il se vengerait, il les détruirait !

Le soir même, le mage noir planifiait son attaque pour enfin prendre d'assaut le château de Poudlard. Il n'avait que trop tardé, se reposant sur ses acquis, conquérant le reste du pays alors que la place la plus importante lui résistait toujours. Car quoi de plus important que le lieu où les plus jeunes étaient formés. S'il possédait cette école, jamais il n'aurait de concurrents, ils seraient à sa cause dès leur plus jeune âge il faudrait juste épurer cette génération pleine de sang impur.

Les cheminées s'enflammèrent et les hiboux s'envolèrent dans le ciel, entamant le rassemblement des hommes dédiés à la magie noire, pour faire tomber ceux qui vénéraient le bien. Dans un peu moins de deux semaines, le dimanche 31 octobre, Voldemort avait décidé qu'il prendrait Poudlard. D'ici là, tous ses hommes pourraient être rentrés de mission.

Quel jour pourrait être meilleur que cette date symbolique pour prendre sa revanche.

.

Alors qu'il faisait une petite pose-sieste à l'ombre d'un arbre pendant deux heures de trous de l'après midi, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ca, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Il alla immédiatement prévenir Dumbledore de ce qui se préparait, avant de commencer à faire demi-tour. Il avait des choses à faire.

Dumbledore lui avait parlé des horcruxes, et de la nécessité de s'en occuper avant de se charger de Voldemort en personne. Mais le brun l'avait regardé avec un sourire énigmatique, lui disant que ce ne serait pas un problème. Son instinct lui assurait que ce n'était qu'un détail, et que sa magie se chargerait de ce dernier en temps et en heure.

Le vieil homme observa son protéger repartir d'où il venait. Les choses se mettaient en place rapidement et le destin allait se jouer d'ici peu. Pourtant il avait confiance, la magie du brun était puissante, et surtout, il n'était pas seul. Malgré tout, il priait quand même pour que ce dernier sache ce qu'il était en train de faire, et qu'il soit prêt à temps.

(***)

_Et voila, fiou, j'ai eu du mal à le finir celui la je ne sais pas pourquoi… En espérant que ca vous plaise quand même. Bye._


	12. Chapter 12: La forêt interdite

Et voila encore un nouveau chapitre. D'ailleurs, je peux quasiment confirmer que cette fic en aura 20 (avec peut-être un épilogue).

**Merci à tous** pour vos reviews ! Et **bonne lecture** !

(***)

_Alors qu'il faisait une petite pose-sieste à l'ombre d'un arbre pendant deux heures de trous de l'après midi, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ca, ce n'était pas bon du tout._

_Il alla immédiatement prévenir Dumbledore de ce qui se préparait, avant de commencer à faire demi-tour. Il avait des choses à faire._

_Le vieil homme observa son protéger repartir d'où il venait. Les choses se mettaient en place rapidement et le destin allait se jouer d'ici peu. Pourtant il avait confiance, la magie du brun était puissante, et surtout, il n'était pas seul. Malgré tout, il priait quand même pour que ce dernier sache ce qu'il était en train de faire, et qu'il soit prêt à temps._

(***)

Chapitre 12 : La forêt interdite

Le brun se dirigeait directement vers les cachots. Il savait que Severus avait un cours à cette heure là, et que donc il ne le verrait pas. Mais il pourrait au moins lui laisser un mot. Devant les appartements du maitre de potion, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule à l'arrivée du jeune Séraphin, sa magie était reconnue et acceptée des lieux. Il pouvait donc aller et venir comme bon lui semblait.

Il laissa la petite note bien en évidence sur la table basse devant le canapé où il avait dormi, puis fit à nouveau demi-tour. Direction la forêt interdite. Il sentait que le moment était enfin venu d'y aller.

Il fut pris d'un instant d'hésitation avant de pénétrer sous la voute sombre des arbres, mais se reprit instantanément. Son compagnon n'était pas à ses côtés, mais il connaissait la forêt et ses habitants, et il était un Séraphin maintenant, il les comprendrait et inversement.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il ressentit une présence à sa droite. Un centaure sortit de l'ombre, son arbalète braquée sur lui.

« Les humains ne sont pas les bienvenus dans cette forêt ! Retourne d'où tu viens ou subis en les conséquences. » Le ton était menaçant et intimidant à souhait, même si Harry pressentait que la créature n'aurait pas mis en application ses menaces aussi facilement. Trop de respect vis-à-vis de Dumbledore pour tuer ses élèves comme ça. Par contre leur faire peur…

« Je ne suis plus vraiment humain. » Fut la réponse du Griffondor qui le regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il déployait ses ailes.

Dire que le centaure fut surpris était un euphémisme. Il semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot alors que ses paroles lui revenaient en mémoire. Il baissa rapidement son arbalète, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

« Alors c'était vrai. Le Séraphin est parmi nous. » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui, je suis là. Et j'ai trouvé mon compagnon. La guerre approche. Dans deux semaines, le jour d'Halloween, elle sera aux portes du château. Le défendrez-vous à nos côtés ? » Demanda ce dernier même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il avait sentit le lien qui l'unissait au peuple mi-cheval, tout comme il avait ressentit le lien avec Remus à la pleine lune. Ils ne le blesseraient pas, et même mieux, ils lui étaient fidèles. Fidèle à ce qu'il représentait, fidèles à la magie qui protégeait le château.

Un vieux centaure s'approcha alors. Le jeune Griffy n'avait même pas fait attention que d'autre membres du troupeau s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui.

Ce devait être un ancêtre, respecté pour sa sagesse, et probablement aussi pour son don pour lire dans les étoiles. Sa robe qui avait du être d'un alezan doré, était désormais parsemée de gris et de blanc, ses cheveux argentés lui rajoutaient comme une aura mystique.

« Nous seront bien sur aux côtés du Séraphin dans son combat contre le mal. Personne ne traversera cette forêt sain et sauf parmi vos ennemis. » Annonça-t-il calmement, comme si c'était une évidence. « Par contre, je puis vous donner un conseil enfant de la magie. »

Le brun le regarda curieux. Le centaure semblait faire de gros efforts pour parler de manière à se faire comprendre de lui, évitant les énigmes et les phrases sibyllines, comme s'il ressentait qu'il était inutile de perdre du temps pour une fois.

« D'autres peuples seront prêts à se battre, habitants des autres forêts de pureté magique. Mais pour cela, il faut qu'ils te voient en personne, toi et ton compagnon. Ils ne se battront que pour la magie, et en tant que son représentant tu peux les convaincre. »

« Comment les trouver ? » Harry commençait à être perdu, et pourtant, une partie de lui savait de quoi ils étaient en train de parler.

« Les forêt : interdite, sauvage, des ombres, des songes, féerique et démoniaque, sont accessible à partir de chacune d'entre elles. Tu peux partir d'ici même, de la forêt interdite, pour aller dans chacune des autres. Il est de ton devoir de rallier les enfants de la magie à ta cause, pour que celle-ci triomphe. » Expliqua le centaure argenté.

« Cinq portes se trouvent protégées par les arbres de cette forêt. » Rajouta un autre centaure.

Celui-ci était jeune, les cheveux aussi noirs que sa robe, et portait un fin diadème en argent sur son front. Harry ne savait comment il était au courant, mais il en était sur, c'était l'héritier du clan. Les autres s'inclinèrent légèrement, confirmant sa supposition.

« C'est pour cela que Poudlard à été construite ici, et c'est notre rôle à nous fils des astres, de les protéger. Cette forêt est sacrée et permet de conduire aux autres forêts bénies par la même magie, et donc à leurs peuples. La septième forêt, seuls ceux qui en ont le réel désir peuvent s'y rendre : Avalon mais c'est une autre histoire, et c'est un aller simple. Avalon ne se mêle pas des guerres, elle n'est que refuge éternel. »

Harry avait compris ce qui lui restait à faire durant ces deux semaines. Il devait aller dans chacune de ces autres forêts afin de rencontrer leurs peuples, et tenter de les convaincre de les aider. S'il avait la même connexion avec eux qu'avec les centaures et Remus, ce serait simple, mais rien n'était sur pour autant.

L'avenir de la guerre dépendait de lui, et même si au final rien n'avait changé sur ce point par rapport à avant son héritage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter avoir enfin la paix.

.

L'après midi était finalement passée, et il percutait maintenant qu'il en avait loupé les deux dernières heures avec toutes ces histoires. Pourtant, cela lui passait un peu au dessus de la tête. Qu'est ce que deux heures de cours quand la guerre arrive dans à peine deux semaines.

Et vu que Severus ne lui avait même pas fait de remarques sur ça, se contentant de lui poser des questions sur sa vision et sur sa visite de la forêt, il ne devait pas en penser moins. Même s'il camouflait presque parfaitement ses émotions, le maitre des potions semblait aussi sonné que lui par la vitesse à laquelle les événements se précipitaient.

Merlin ! Ils s'étaient acceptés la veille. Aujourd'hui ils apprenaient que la guerre était pour dans deux semaines, et que d'ici là, ils devaient réunir les peuples de cinq forêts magiques pour tenter d'avoir une chance de survivre. Tout allait trop vite.

Ils avaient discuté toute la soirée de ce qui allait se passer, de cette mission, mais aussi d'eux, de leurs espoirs et de leurs craintes, se rapprochant doucement, trop vite, et pas assez en même temps. Leurs sentiments allaient trop vite par rapport à leur passé commun, et pas assez vite par rapport à ce qu'ils étaient devenus et le temps qu'il leur restait. Tout cela les perturbait tous les deux.

Severus n'était pas capable de résister au jeune Séraphin qui le regardait avec une confiance sans bornes, et pourtant, il ne voulait pas s'attacher. Il le protégerait, le soutiendrait, pour qu'il survive à cette dernière mission, mais après il lui rendrait sa liberté, et il aurait la sienne également. Il n'était qu'un chevalier, un nouveau rôle de pion dans cette guerre. Il n'avait jamais été plus que cela, un pion, pourquoi cela changerait-il ?

Harry savait, ressentait tout cela. Il voulait profiter de ce temps pendant lequel ils seraient ensembles, sachant très bien que si le potioniste lui demandait sa liberté à l'issue de la guerre, il la lui rendrait. Il voulait plus qu'un chevalier, et il ferait ce qu'il faudra pour ça, mais si ce dernier voulait quand même continuer sa route seul, il ne pourrait le lui refuser. Il était comme ça.

.

Le maitre de potion alla se rafraichir dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'essayer de faire dormir le Griffondor dans son dortoir, après tout, s'il dormait mieux ici… Il n'allait certainement pas avouer que la présence du Séraphin à quelques mètres de lui avait également un effet apaisant. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que la veille.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en sortant de la salle d'eau, il vit le jeune brun, glissé dans son lit entre les couvertures, les yeux fermés. Il sut à l'instant que le Griffy faisait semblant de dormir, son souffle était trop contrôlé, il était aux aguets, craignant sans doute de se faire éjecter.

Malgré tout il choisit de ne rien dire, se glissant lui aussi dans le lit confortable, rabattant la couverture, et n'en revenant pas lui-même de son comportement. Il avait hésité un instant avant d'aller sur le canapé, ce qui lui aurait permis de garder ses distances, mais après tout, c'était son lit ! Un léger soupir à ses côtés lui confirma que le lion ne dormait pas, et bien vite, la respiration se fit plus légère, plus régulière, alors que son possesseur sombrait pour de bon dans le sommeil.

Severus l'écouta quelques minutes, bercé par le souffle régulier de son Séraphin, avant de lui aussi tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Ils dormirent ensembles sans un mot, apaisés.

Demain sera bien temps de s'occuper de leur mission.

(***)

_Je sais que ce chapitre étais encore un peu plus court que le précédent, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la longueur va remonter à nouveau ensuite._

_A bientôt._


	13. Chapter 13: Premiers alliés étrangers

Désolée pour ce léger retard… A ma grande honte, j'avais complètement oublié ce chapitre… Les vacances peuvent avoir cet effet, surtout quand elles commencent un mercredi et que des partiels s'en mêlent, quelle idée aussi.

Enfin bon, mon erreur est réparée, j'ai pas été trop longue à la détente non plus. Donc sans plus tarder voilà la suite. Du coup je n'ai pas non plus répondu au reviews… donc **merci à tous ! **Même si je ne répond pas personnellement, je ne vous oublie pas!**  
**

**Bonne lecture ! **Comme promis, le chapitre est un chouya plus long ;)**  
**

(***)

_Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en sortant de la salle d'eau, il vit le jeune brun, glissé dans son lit entre les couvertures, les yeux fermés. Il sut à l'instant que le Griffy faisait semblant de dormir, son souffle était trop contrôlé, il était aux aguets, craignant sans doute de se faire éjecter._

_Malgré tout il choisit de ne rien dire, se glissant lui aussi dans le lit confortable, rabattant la couverture. Un léger soupir à ses côtés lui confirma que le lion ne dormait pas, et bien vite, la respiration se fit plus légère, plus régulière, alors que son possesseur sombrait pour de bon dans le sommeil._

_Severus l'écouta quelques minutes, bercé par le souffle régulier de son Séraphin, avant de lui aussi tomber dans les bras de Morphée. _

_Ils dormirent ensembles sans un mot, apaisés._

_Demain sera bien temps de s'occuper de leur mission._

(***)

Chapitre 13 : Premiers alliés étrangers

Le matin se déroula tout aussi calmement que le couché. Aucun ne prononça un mot au réveil, comme s'ils ne savaient pas comment se comporter après avoir dormi l'un à côté de l'autre ainsi. Ils se contentaient de regards, un peu perdus, protecteurs, réconfortants, amoureux, même si aucun d'eux n'était prêt à prononcer ce mot. L'un parce qu'il ne croyait pas pouvoir l'être, l'autre parce qu'il était quasiment certain que ça ne lui serait pas retourné pour le moment. Mais le temps viendrait.

Ils échangèrent leurs premiers mots en mangeant leur petit déjeuner. En effet, leur mission leur revenait à tous les deux en mémoire. Ils iraient ce matin voir le premier peuple magique d'une des forêts bénies, la forêt féerique. Severus accompagnerait bien évidemment son Séraphin, pour le soutenir, le protéger, et montrer à tous qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, et prêts à se battre ensembles.

« Je me demande quels peuples vivent dans cette forêt. Les centaures ne nous l'ont pas détaillé. » S'interrogea le plus jeune.

« J'ai entendu dire que les elfes étaient les êtres régnant sur les autres créatures féeriques, mais ce peuple est très peu connu donc je ne sais pas grand-chose d'autre. Ils se cachent et sont très doués pour ça. On devrait surement voir des fées aussi, on dit qu'elles ne survivent plus que dans des lieux hautement purs et magiques.» Le maitre des potions cherchait dans sa mémoire d'autres renseignements, mais il n'en savait pas davantage. Les secrets des peuples magiques étaient bien gardés.

« On verra bien quand on y sera. » Soupira légèrement le brun.

Son instinct le poussait à faire certaines choses. Il était sur et certain qu'il fallait qu'il rencontre ces peuples, et qu'il les convainque de le soutenir dans cette guerre. Mais il n'avait pour le moment aucune idée de comment faire s'ils ne le voulaient pas au premier abord.

« Je me demande ce que je devrait faire face à eux… »

« Laisse ton instinct te guider. » Lui conseilla Severus. « Jusque là ça a plutôt bien marché. Sinon je ne serais plus là à te parler. » Lui rappela le maitre des potions, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

Ces paroles rassurèrent quelque peu le jeune Séraphin. Effectivement, s'il n'avait pas écouté son instinct, son compagnon serait déjà mort, et lui serait seul.

Ils finirent tranquillement leur repas, ne souhaitant pas continuer à parler de cette mission qui se rapprochait, et dont finalement ils ne savaient pratiquement rien.

.

En ce samedi matin, il n'y avait pas cours, malgré que ce fait n'aurait pas empêché le professeur et son élève de se diriger d'un pas sur vers la forêt interdite et les portes qu'elle protégeait. Une fois passé la lisière des bois, les centaures leur montrèrent ces différentes portes, qui se trouvaient en réalité à chaque fois entre deux arbres bien particuliers, marqués d'une rune qui ne pouvait être vue que par ceux que la magie y autorisait. Ils repérèrent consciencieusement chaque passage, les mémorisant afin de pouvoir ensuite les retrouver seuls, et ne pas déranger les centaures à chaque visite.

Ils se concertèrent quelques secondes devant la première voie, puisant chacun dans la force de l'autre, et prenant une grande inspiration, franchirent le passage magique. Ils eurent l'impression de passer à travers un voile de douce chaleur.

A peine leurs pieds avaient-ils traversé, qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une zone apparemment identique à la forêt interdite, si ce n'est qu'elle était plus… lumineuse. Oui, c'était ça, mais pas uniquement à cause du soleil qui traversait les hautes branches des arbres. Chaque tronc, chaque feuille, semblait baigner dans une atmosphère plus bénéfique, c'était… réconfortant.

« Qui va là ? » Résonna une voix dans le silence.

« Les humains n'ont pas leur place dans cette forêt. » Continua une deuxième.

Et en regardant attentivement, Harry et Severus purent voir deux créatures perchées dans un arbre qui leur ressemblaient, si ce n'est leurs oreilles pointues et leur silhouette plus fine et élégante. Des elfes. Ils braquaient chacun un arc délicatement ouvragé sur eux, et leur regard sur convaincrait n'importe qui que si jamais ils tiraient, ils ne rateraient pas leur cible.

« Baissez vos armes mes amis. » Retentit une voix claires et douce, avant que Harry ou Severus n'ait pu prononcer un mot.

Une femme, absolument magnifique sortie de la couverture végétale pour s'approcher d'eux. Et encore ce mot était bien faible. Elle respirait l'assurance, et avait un port royal, mais on devinait aussi sa douceur dans chacun de ses gestes. Ses cheveux argentés mêlés de cuivre tombaient en cascade jusqu'à ses chevilles, et étaient tressés de fleurs sauvages. Un fin diadème d'or rose prenait place sur son front, démontrant en plus de sa robe d'un blanc ivoire, si le couple ne l'avait pas encore deviné, qu'elle était de la famille royale. Ils avaient en face d'eux, à n'en pas douter, la princesse elfique en personne.

Celle-ci s'arrêta à quelques pas de Harry, et le regarda fixement de ses iris mauves, comme si par ce simple regard, elle lui demandait quelque chose. Et le brun compris. D'un geste, il se saisit de la main de Severus, la gardant précieusement dans la sienne, et laissa sortir ses quatre ailes blanc pur.

La princesse lui sourit, c'était l'unique preuve qu'il fallait. Et dans une élégance que jamais un humain ne pourrait acquérir, elle se prosterna à leurs pieds.

Les deux autres restèrent un instant sans voix, incapables de faire un geste, avant de se laisser souplement glisser à terre, et d'imiter leur semblable. Eux aussi avaient reconnus le Séraphin, et bien sur son compagnon.

Un murmure sembla parcourir les feuilles et filer avec le vent. Toute la forêt étaient vivante, chaque arbre avait encore son esprit, et faisait partie intégrante du peuple féerique, et chacun se fit un devoir de relayer l'information qui venait d'arriver. Le Séraphin était là, et il demandait leur aide. En à peine quelques minutes, tous les peuples de la forêt étaient au courant, et chacun s'était fait un devoir d'aller voir par lui-même.

Si Harry s'était retrouvé intimidé lorsque la magnifique créature qu'était la princesse s'était inclinée devant lui, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Elfes, fées, lutins et pégases, pour les plus connus, se trouvaient en face de lui. Les elfes étaient agenouillés, de même que les pégases qui lui avaient offert une révérence. Les lutins avaient retirés leur chapeau si précieux pour le saluer, et les fées l'avait inondé de poussière d'étoile, leur rire cristallin résonant dans l'air. Même les cheveux d'un noir d'encre de Severus brillaient désormais avec la poudre dorée et argentée.

Le brun ne savait comment réagir face à tous ses inconnus qui le soutenaient juste par le simple fait qu'ils l'avaient vu. Et si Severus n'avait pas été à ses côtés, Séraphin ou non, Griffondor ou non, il se serait probablement enfui en courant. D'ailleurs, le dit Severus paraissait tout aussi gêné que lui s'il en croyait le sourire crispé à ses côtés. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec la reconnaissance d'autrui, donc là, des dizaines de peuples qui se prosternaient devant lui, il ne devait avoir qu'une envie, aller se terrer dans ses bienheureux et sombres cachots.

Pourtant le Séraphin en lui ressentait une certaine fierté. Tous ces peuples, premiers enfants de la magie et créatures du bien le reconnaissaient et s'inclinaient devant lui. Il avait ses premiers alliés. Et cela lui fut confirmé par les paroles douces de la princesse.

« Nous combattrons à tes côtés Séraphin. Ou plutôt nous soignerons tes autres alliés, car le combat n'est pas notre fort. Nous sommes par nature, non violent, mais les soins et la magie curative n'a pas de secrets pour nous. Nous sommes des protecteurs, et nous protégerons les tiens, comme tu nous protégeras. »

Tous hochèrent la tête à ses paroles. Le combat leur répugnait pour la plupart par nature, mais soigner les alliés du Séraphin serait pour eux un honneur, et chacun était prêt à venir le jour de la bataille finale. La magie soutenait le Séraphin, et eux obéissaient avant tout à la magie, leur mère.

En revenant dans la forêt interdite après quelques heures passées dans la féerique, Harry était plus que soulagé. Tout s'était passé simplement, et rapidement. Il lui avait suffit de montrer ses ailes pour que cela suffise à tous les peuples féeriques, et qu'ils lui offrent leur aide.

Il avait cru qu'il devrait se soumettre à des épreuves, pour prouver ce qu'il était mais non. Tout le monde avait senti sa nature, et personne ne l'avait contestée, comme s'ils n'attendaient en réalité que ça, que le Séraphin se montre et demande leurs services. Et au vu des relations particulières des êtres féeriques avec la magie, c'était tout à fait possible.

Ils se sourirent avec Severus. C'était une journée qui commençait merveilleusement bien. Ils avaient découvert des choses fabuleuses, et les peuples d'une nouvelle forêt étaient avec eux pour les assister dans le rude combat à venir. Les soins et la protection seraient tout aussi importants que les forces de frappe contre les armées de Voldemort.

Ils avaient même partagés leur repas avec eux. Normalement, les être féeriques ne s'approchaient pas des humains, mis à part de rares cas avec des vierges ou des enfants innocents qu'ils sauvaient pour les ramener ensuite vers leur peuple d'origine. Ils chérissaient la vie, bénissaient la nature et servaient la magie les humains tuaient, asservissaient la nature et utilisaient la magie pour leur propre compte, ce qui séparaient ces deux sortes d'êtres plus que n'importe quoi. Ils étaient comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. Et pourtant…

Severus ressentait une certaine chaleur l'envahir à l'idée que ces êtres si purs l'avaient accepté aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient accepté le Séraphin à ses côtés. Malgré ses meurtres, et son passé, rien de tout cela ne semblait plus compter désormais. Peut-être une rédemption était-elle finalement possible, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait depuis des années…

.

Comme seulement à peine la moitié du jour était passé, ils se dirent qu'ils pouvaient bien aller visiter une autre forêt avant la tombée de la nuit. Les elfes leur avaient conseillé d'aller voir la forêt des fauves dès le lendemain, ils auraient probablement besoin de plus de temps là bas. Ils se dirent donc que la forêt des songes pourrait-être une bonne visite pour achever cette journée.

C'était la forêt des esprits, et de tous ceux souhaitant trouver la paix de l'âme avant le grand voyage.

(***)

_Et voilà, au prochain chapitre : la forêt des songes, et la forêt des fauves au programme._

_J'espère que vous appréciez toujours._

_(Certains se demandent où sont passés les autres personnages en dehors de Harry/Sev/Remus/Dumbledore, c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment au rendez-vous… Ils feront quelques apparition d'ici quelques chapitres, mais ce ne sera pas énorme non plus.)_


	14. Chapter 14: Forêts des songes et fauves

Bonsoir à tous, voila la suite. Même si certains ont été un peu déçus du peu d'avancée dans les sentiments de notre piti couple, j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire quand même. Avec leurs journées extra chargées, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps à eux… Mais ça va venir ;)

**Merci** pour vos reviews. Du coup comme je n'y ai pas répondu la dernière fois, je n'ai même pas fêté non plus la barre des 300 qui a été franchie ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs lol donc merci encore pour votre soutien.

**Bonne lecture.**

(***)

_Comme seulement à peine la moitié du jour était passé, ils se dirent qu'ils pouvaient bien aller visiter une autre forêt avant la tombée de la nuit. Les elfes leur avaient conseillé d'aller voir la forêt des fauves dès le lendemain, ils auraient probablement besoin de plus de temps là bas. Ils se dirent donc que la forêt des songes pourrait-être une bonne visite pour achever cette journée._

_C'était la forêt des esprits, et de tous ceux souhaitant trouver la paix de l'âme avant le grand voyage._

(***)

Chapitre 14 : Forêt des songes et des fauves

Cette fois ci, ce fut comme s'ils passaient à travers une brume épaisse, et qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un autre monde. La forêt était sombre, et les arbres fantomatiques.

Ils firent quelques pas dans ce décor surnaturel, même pour eux, avant d'être soudainement entourés d'esprits tourbillonnants. C'était comme s'ils étaient sondés, comme si les esprits de ces bois se demandaient ce que venaient faire deux vivants parmi eux. Les êtres encore en vie n'avaient pas leur place sous le couvert de ces arbres. Seuls les âmes tourmentées, ou celles ne souhaitant pas encore quitter ce monde pouvait y rester.

Les vivants qui y entraient ne risquaient que de s'y perdre à jamais.

La sensation était vraiment étrange. Parfois le contact était mortellement glacé et parfaitement maléfique, et l'instant d'après ils se retrouvaient entourés d'une douce chaleur réconfortante. Esprits du bien et du mal, rêves et cauchemars, tous cohabitaient dans le même refuge, car tous cherchaient la même chose : un apaisement avant le grand voyage, qu'il soit vers l'enfer ou le paradis. Cette forêt était comme un passage, une antichambre de la mort.

Tout à fait normal qu'ils ne s'y sentent pas à leur place. Et ce, même si la magie protégeait ce lieu.

Et aussi soudainement que la vague des esprits avait commencée, elle cessa. Tout disparut autour d'eux. Et la sensation de traverser un voile d'ombre épais recommença avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent, ils ne savaient comment, dans la forêt interdite alors que la nuit tombait.

Ils avaient passé près de six heures entourés d'esprits, alors qu'ils avaient l'impression que tout cela n'avait duré que cinq minutes.

« Alors ça c'était bizarre. » Ne put que dire Harry, un peu hébété alors qu'il regardait les étoiles, là où auparavant brillait encore un soleil de début d'après midi.

« Tu as senti quelque chose de particulier avec eux ? » Lui demanda Severus, tout aussi perplexe. « Ils ont… communiqué avec toi ? » Après tout, tout était possible. Même si lui n'avait rien entendu, peut-être que le Séraphin oui.

« Absolument pas. C'est juste comme si… ils avaient regardé notre âme, tout en nous. » Répondit le brun, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait ressentit. « Je suppose qu'ils ont vu ce qu'ils voulaient puisqu'on est de retour. » Rajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« On ne saura probablement que pendant la bataille si ça a servi à quelque chose. »

Le brun réprima un bâillement avant de reprendre la direction du château avec son compagnon. Il se demandait si les autres forêts seraient aussi étranges et mystérieuse que celle-ci. En tout cas, cet échange plus qu'étrange l'avait épuisé, et à en juger par la mine un peu plus pâle de Severus, il en avait ressenti les mêmes effets.

Ils ne tardèrent donc pas à rentrer dans leur appartement des cachots, le brun se glissant entre les draps sous le regard de Severus, semblant le mettre au défit de lui faire la moindre réflexion. Mais même s'il n'avait pas été tout bonnement épuisé, le maitre des potions n'avait aucune intention de dire quoi que ce soit. Son air suffisant devant l'air de bravade du Griffondor fit pouffer ce dernier.

L'atmosphère était tout de suite plus légère, le potioniste laissant apparaitre un léger sourire sur son visage. Leur complicité croissait jour après jour, même si leur relation intime à proprement parlé stagnait au milieu des non dit et des sentiments refoulés.

Severus ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il était heureux que le Séraphin fasse chaque jour un nouveau pas, le laissant lentement s'adapter à chaque nouvelle marque d'affection, plutôt que de lui sauter dessus pour l'inonder de sentiments bien trop puissant pour qu'il sache quoi en faire. Il avait été si longtemps sevré d'amour, et même d'amitié, qu'il lui fallait du temps pour s'y réadapter, et Harry en tenait compte.

C'est pourquoi il se glissa lui aussi dans le lit, répondant à l'invitation muette de son compagnon. Et même mieux, il s'en rapprocha légèrement, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux corps, prenant l'initiative d'un premier rapprochement. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormir, à nouveau plus proches que la veille, et apaisés ensembles.

.

.

Comme prévu, ils prirent nouveau la direction des hauts arbres le dimanche pour tenter d'aller vers la forêt des fauves, comme le leur avaient conseillé les elfes. D'après eux, les créatures vivant là-bas formaient des peuples dangereux, mais d'honneur. Ils ne craignaient pas de faire couler le sang pour la survie de leur race et sa protection.

A peine avaient-ils passé le seuil du passage, qu'ils aperçurent sous leurs yeux, deux enfants vêtus de fourrures, courant l'un après l'autre, jouant de toute évidence.

Tout se passa très vite. Une forme sombre traversa leur champ de vision, prenant les deux enfants sous ses bras avant de disparaitre dans les ombres des arbres, alors qu'une autre stoppait face à eux. Il y avait à quelques mètre devant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, un homme, grand, musclé, lui aussi vêtu de fourrures, et chose un peu moins courante déjà : des crocs et des griffes parfaitement aiguisées. Deux immenses félins qui ressemblaient à des jaguars, avec quelques kilos de muscles en plus, se positionnèrent en formation de combat au côté de l'humanoïde. Ces derniers grondaient en les fixant, semblant hésiter à leur bondir immédiatement dessus pour les déchiqueter.

Sans un mot, Harry laissa ses ailes sortir, pensant que ce serait plus simple de leur faire comprendre rapidement qu'il ne représentait aucun danger ainsi. Et cela marcha. Il se reproduisit à peu de choses près la même chose que face à Remus la nuit de pleine lune. Au détail prêt que les être face à eux ne semblaient pas perdus, mais comprendre parfaitement ce que ce changement d'instinct signifiait.

Les deux imposants jaguars prirent forme humaine sous les yeux ébahis des deux sorciers. Les félins garous étaient sensés avoir disparus depuis des siècles. Contrairement à leurs cousins loups, ils pouvaient changer de formes autant qu'ils le voulaient le jour, étaient félins la nuit, et strictement humains à la nouvelle lune. Et ils gardaient leur conscience à tout moment, même si elle n'était jamais totalement humaine, mais parfaitement à mis chemin entre leur deux natures.

Les trois qui leur faisaient face les regardaient bizarrement. Les deux humains face à eux ne représentaient aucun danger, ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas tout à fait humains. Mais ils hésitaient malgré tout à les ramener à leur village alors que c'était la saison des naissances, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils s'étaient montré d'emblée aussi belliqueux.

Harry et Snape pendant ce temps attendaient patiemment. Ils avaient bien vu que toutes les intentions menaçantes s'étaient envolées, mais pourtant les trois garous semblaient indécis. Ils les laissaient donc réfléchir, pensant avec raison que les brusquer ferait plus de mal que de bien. Ils en profitaient pour détailler les humanoïdes.

Le premier qu'ils avaient vu était pourvu d'une abondante crinière de cheveux noirs, alors que les deux jaguars les avaient courts et châtain clair. Ils avaient par contre, la même musculature impressionnante, qui ne laisserait aucune chance à un ennemi en combat rapproché. Même si leur allure générale était humaine, ils portaient griffes et crocs, et si les sorciers en jugeaient par leur pieds nus sur les pierres effilées, ils devaient avoir soit une voute plantaire très épaisse, soit des coussinets à l'instar de leur forme animale.

Finalement, les garous semblèrent trouver un compromis. Les deux jaguars reprirent leur forme féline et filèrent dans les bois, alors que l'autre leur faisait signe de le suivre. Ils mirent un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant d'arriver en terrain découvert, qui était sans nul doute l'entrée du village. Un enchevêtrement de lianes en marquait le contour en hauteur, mêlés à des buissons savamment disposés pour empêcher quiconque de s'introduire dans ce territoire sans se faire remarquer. A chaque zone qui aurait pu être une faiblesse, soit par son ouverture, son orientation etc. un félin montait la garde, discrètement posté sur une branche, ou dans l'ombre au sol. Severus admirait tout cela. Dans un décor parfaitement naturel, ils avaient une sécurité à faire pâlir les humains et leurs grandes demeures sophistiquées.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur, les deux jaguars réapparurent et les encadrèrent, quelques mètres en arrière, alors que celui à la crinière sombre dont ils n'avaient pas encore vu la forme animale, s'approchaient d'une femme élancée et d'un homme. Celui-ci avait de long cheveux gris/blanc, mais ce n'avait pas l'air d'être une marque d'âge. C'était sans aucun doute lié à la couleur de sa robe féline. Sa compagne les avait ocre clair. Tout deux avaient une allure royale.

Severus et Harry apprirent peu de temps après qu'ils étaient deux lions-garous, et qu'ils faisaient partie des chefs de ce peuple. En effet, tous les félins garous étaient réunis dans cette partie de la forêt, et vivaient ensemble, sous la direction d'un conseil représenté par des chefs de chacune des races présentes. Les plus importantes étaient les lions, les tigres et les jaguars. Venaient ensuite les léopards et les guépards. Ceux-ci avaient une place permanente au conseil. Il y avait également onces, ocelots, reconnaissables en humain à leur petite taille, chats sauvages, et bien d'autres races moins connues des hommes. Ces dernières se relayaient pour participer aux décisions, élisant à chaque fois un seul chef pour représenter plusieurs d'entre elles.

Le brun était fasciné par une telle organisation. Et une autre chose le fascina bientôt bien plus. Le village était plein de tous jeunes félins. Bien sur, les nouveaux nés étaient bien à l'abri du regard des étrangers, et même de leurs semblables, protégés par l'instinct maternel de leur mère. Mais dès que les jeunes étaient capables de voir, d'entendre, et de sentir, ils étaient présentés au reste du clan et élevés à l'air libre.

Le plus incroyable était qu'il y en avait aussi bien en train de téter sous forme féline, que des bébés à l'allure humaine avec leur mère tout aussi humaine. Leurs guides leur expliquèrent qu'avant leurs six mois-un an, les enfants n'étaient pas en mesure de contrôler leurs transformation. C'était donc à leur mère de s'adapter pour les nourrir.

Le couple de lions-garous leur fit visiter presque l'ensemble du village avant qu'ils ne s'installent et qu'une collation ne leur fut proposée. S'ils prirent peur devant les plats de viande crue que d'autres garous servirent à leurs chefs, ils furent soulagés par les fruits qu'ils leurs amenèrent à eux.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment, avant que le lion ne les assure de leur aide. Au vu de la saison, seuls leurs guerriers males pourraient aider, et pas tous afin de protéger le clan, mais ils répondraient à l'appel du Séraphin. Fidèle à sa nature, ce dernier les avait écoutés, sans juger, fasciné même par leur mode de vie, ils en étaient satisfaits. Eux aussi seraient fidèles à leur nature et l'aideraient.

L'heure de midi était dépassée, et les félins garous leur conseillèrent de passer voir les autres peuples de la forêt. Bien sur, ils pourraient leurs demander en tant que garous, mais ce serait plus efficace s'ils voyaient le Séraphin de leur propre yeux, et surtout s'ils pouvaient sentir sa magie. Des émissaires les préviendrait de sa venue, ainsi il n'aurait pas à passer autant de temps avec eux qu'il ne l'avait fait dans leur village.

« Ca ne les vexera pas ? » Demanda alors le maitre de potion, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de risquer leur mission à cause de quelques orgueils froissés.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. » Leur répondit la lionne, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce serait que vous ne vous montriez pas qui pourrait les vexer. » Rajouta son compagnon. « Tous ici savent que nous sommes les plus proches de la porte de passage, et que nous y patrouillons régulièrement. Nos enfant ont leur terrains de jeu non loin, c'est donc forcément sur nous que quiconque doit d'abord tomber. »

Les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête. S'ils devaient passer autant de temps avec chaque peuple de cette forêt, ils en avaient pour des jours. Cela les arrangeait donc parfaitement qu'une simple visite soit suffisante.

Ils rencontrèrent ainsi des loups, non garous, mais tout aussi intelligents que les humanoïdes, et pouvant communiquer entre eux par la pensée.

Il y avait également un clan de chimères, que Harry surpris agréablement en réussissant à se taper la causette avec leur extrémité reptilienne. Ces dernières avaient en effet un corps de lion, une queue faite de plus ou moins de serpents, et parfois des ailes membraneuses telles des chauves-souris. Les chimères faisaient partie des créatures les plus dangereuses qui soient, proches cousines des manticores, elles pouvaient être mortelles quelque soit l'extrémité par laquelle on les prenait, et elles possédaient une intelligence redoutable.

Des loups ailés de sagesse habitaient la zone la plus lumineuse des bois, alors que des canidés d'ombres, capables de s'y déplacer, étaient les maitres de la partie la plus profonde. Des ours en armure en gardaient la frontière, et des guerriers de presque chacun de ces peuples s'étaient portés volontaires pour intervenir dans la bataille finale, tant que leurs femelles et leurs jeunes étaient à l'abris des combats. Les ours, trop peu nombreux n'interviendraient pas, et de même, seuls trois ou quatre loups ailés avaient assuré leur aide, leurs louveteaux passant avant tout.

(***)

_Et voilà encore un chapitre de plus. La fin approche de plus en plus même si toutes les forêts n'ont pas encore été visitées._


	15. Chapter 15: Loups garous et immortels

Bonjour à tous, **merci **beaucoup encore une fois pour vos reviews. Je suis contente de voir qu'apparemment les forêts plaisent à pas mal de monde **:**) en voici une autre pour aujourd'hui.

**Bonne lecture** à tous !

(***)

_Les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête. S'ils devaient passer autant de temps avec chaque peuple de cette forêt, ils en avaient pour des jours. Cela les arrangeait donc parfaitement qu'une simple visite soit suffisante._

_Ils rencontrèrent ainsi des loups, non garous, mais tout aussi intelligents que les humanoïdes, et pouvant communiquer entre eux par la pensée. _

_Il y avait également un clan de chimères, que Harry surpris agréablement en réussissant à se taper la causette avec leur extrémité reptilienne. Ces dernières avaient en effet l'avant d'un lion, des postérieurs de chèvres, une queue faite de plus ou moins de serpents, et parfois des ailes membraneuses telles des chauves-souris. Les chimères faisaient partie des créatures les plus dangereuses qui soient, elles pouvaient être mortelles quelque soit l'extrémité par laquelle on les prenait, et elles possédaient une intelligence redoutable._

_Des loups ailés de sagesse habitaient la zone la plus lumineuse des bois, alors que des canidés d'ombres, capables de s'y déplacer, étaient les maitres de la partie la plus profonde. Des ours en armure en gardaient la frontière, et des guerriers de chacun de ces peuples s'étaient portés volontaires pour intervenir dans la bataille finale._

(***)

Chapitre 15 : Loups garous et immortels

Le soir, Severus et Harry étaient vannés en arrivant au château, et le maitre de potion dut retenir un soupir en voyant Remus les attendre. Ils ne pourraient pas encore dormir tout de suite.

Malgré tout, au final, cette rencontre avait été utile. Lupin avait rencontré ces derniers jours plusieurs meutes qui se cachaient et refusaient de prendre partie, voire, étaient plus en faveur de Voldemort en raison des promesses qu'il leur faisait. Le loup garou avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il s'était introduit sur leurs terres et leur avait parlé du Séraphin. Il leur avait expliqué que la rumeur de son retour était vraie, que ce dernier avait trouvé son compagnon, et qu'il était du côté des sorciers ET des créatures.

Il leur avait parlé en long en large et en travers de son expérience, que cette guerre n'était pas entre les créatures et les sorciers en général, mais uniquement contre Voldemort. Ceux qui se rallieraient à ce dernier seraient combattues, mais ceux qui voulaient la paix ou être à côté du Séraphin en auraient le droit. Il avait bien insisté la dessus, les loups garous étant très attachés à leur liberté et leur libre arbitre. C'est en effet ce que les sorciers avaient de tout temps cherché à leur retirer.

Et son discours enflammé avait payé. Les loups garous étaient des créatures, et même s'ils étaient considérés comme maudis, ils ne pouvaient nier le lien qu'ils avaient avec la magie, et probablement avec le Séraphin.

Deux émissaires de deux grandes meutes s'étaient donc portés volontaire pour rencontrer Harry, le lendemain, lundi matin, à la lisière de la forêt. Si toute l'histoire était vraie, ils se rallieraient de son côté, et non de celui de Voldemort. Si quelqu'un pouvait leur apporter la liberté, sans rien exiger en échange, qui étaient-ils pour refuser. Le Séraphin demandait, il n'obligeait à rien, n'exigeait pas un nombre précis. Si un seul des loups le rejoignait, il l'accueillerait avec le sourire, sans pour autant rejeter les autres ensuite.

Finalement, après la discussion qui avait été plus courte que ne l'avait craint Severus, ils purent aller se coucher. Comme la veille, Harry se glissa entre les draps du maitre des cachots, s'endormant cette fois ci avant le retour de ce dernier, qui était allé répondre de mauvaise grâce au toquement de sa porte. Si un de ses Serpy avait un problème, il valait mieux répondre…

.

.

Etant donné qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de combien de temps durerait la rencontre avec les deux loups garous, le Séraphin et son compagnon décidèrent de consacrer cette journée au repos après celle-ci. Ils prirent leur temps pour prendre leur petit déjeuné, ne parlant quasiment pas, profitant du silence et du calme.

On était lundi, et pour aucun d'eux les cours ne reprendraient cette semaine. Harry ne s'était même pas posé la question. Son instinct lui dictait d'aller voir les peuples avec son compagnon, l'école était bien secondaire. Et Severus ma foi, il s'était fait à son rôle, et vue son importance, lui non plus n'avait pas trouvé l'usage de discuter ce fait. De plus, étant donnée la courte note qui figurait sur sa table basse, signée d'Albus Dumbledore, il avait carte blanche. Un remplaçant lui était déjà trouvé pour la semaine entière.

C'est vers le milieu de la matinée, alors que tous étaient en cours, que les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers les hauts arbres, dans ce qui était rapidement devenue une habitude. Ils traversèrent quelques mètres sous la voute de feuillage, avant de retrouver Remus et les deux ambassadeurs lycans qui l'accompagnaient.

Ces derniers regardèrent Harry quelques secondes, une intense surprise s'affichant rapidement sur leur visage, avant de s'incliner respectueusement. Si deux jours auparavant son auras était encore très faible, toutes les créatures qui regardaient maintenant attentivement le brun, ne pouvaient louper l'énergie particulière qui se dégageait de lui. C'est comme si, à chaque fois qu'un peuple le reconnaissait, il s'affirmait un peu plus en tant que Séraphin.

Il passa le reste de la matinée, et une partie du début de l'après midi à parler avec les lycans. Il avait envie de les connaitre, savoir comment vivaient ces grandes meutes, comment cela était possible etc. Remus était un solitaire, même s'il avait des contacts avec des groupes, et l'existence de ces groupes en question l'intriguait donc.

Il apprit que la majorité des meutes avec beaucoup de membres d'origine moldue avaient des campements temporaires. Etant traquées et mal aimées, elles ne pouvaient se permettre de rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Celles qui étaient surtout composées de sorciers avaient plus de chance, elles avaient en général réussi à s'approprier des ruines dans des zones désertes et à jeter assez de sorts autour pour avoir la paix. Les conditions étaient assez difficiles, surtout l'hiver, mais ils survivaient. La magie les aidait bien. Les meutes sorcières aidaient en général celles qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs, mais elles ne pouvaient les accueillir sans risque, le manque de place étant un facteur limitant, et ceux qui ne pouvaient apporter de magie représentaient une charge parfois trop importante. Au final, les loups garous d'origine moldue étaient facilement arrêtés et maitrisés en dehors de la pleine lune, et c'était donc ceux qui souffraient le plus.

Harry n'en revenait pas qu'une race finalement aussi ancienne ait autant de difficultés à vivre aujourd'hui. Il se demandait si la forêt des fauves, ou même la forêt interdite ne pourrait pas les accueillir. Après tout, ils étaient des créatures magiques.

Il en avait parlé aux émissaires, leur demandant de ne pas non plus se faire de faux espoirs, mais que ça pourrait tout à fait être une solution à leur problème de terres. Ces derniers avaient été atterrés qu'une telle solution puisse exister, aucun d'eux n'avait bien sur jamais entendu parler de la forêt des fauves, et celle de Poudlard leur paraissait inaccessible avec tous les enfants aux alentours. Pourtant, étant donné que les loups garous ne s'attaquaient pas aux animaux, ce serait l'idéal.

Finalement, les deux lycans repartirent chacun vers leur meute, assurant les deux sorciers qu'ils parleraient à leur chef. Chacun fit même un serment immédiat d'aider lors de la bataille. Ils précisèrent bien qu'ils ne le faisaient pas pour les sorciers, mais pour lui et sa presque promesse de leur offrir un asile. Les deux loups avaient une femme, et trouver un lieu où ils pourraient fonder une famille était sur la liste de leurs priorités, même si quelques minutes avant, ça leur paraissait quasiment impossible. Le Séraphin existait, et ils l'aideraient, dans les limites de leurs possibilités.

Comme prévu, Severus et Harry passèrent le reste de la journée tranquille, profitant d'un peu de repos, et se demandant où les conduirait leur prochain voyage.

Harry ne revit que brièvement Ron et Hermione en fin d'après midi, leur expliquant dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il faisait. Les choses s'accéléraient tellement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de leur parler plus tôt, et mine de rien, ça lui manquai un peu, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix non plus. Ces derniers pourraient se charger de relayer vers les autres élèves, et qui sait, peut-être faire changer d'avis certains Serpentards… Après tout, ils étaient sorciers avant d'être dans une maison différente, et tout comme les créatures, les sorciers étaient liés à la magie. La majorité avait juste oublié comment l'écouter.

.

. .

Le mardi matin, Harry et Severus se réveillèrent assez tôt. Ils devaient aller aujourd'hui dans la forêt des ombres, et ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, ou combien de temps cela leur prendrait, ils préféraient avoir de la marge.

Le passage fut assez étrange, un froid glacial les prenant, mais uniquement au niveau du sol. Ils arrivèrent en frissonnant dans une clairière. Il faisait jour, et pourtant, les rayons du soleil semblaient atténués, pâles. Peut-être avaient-ils changé de région, ou alors il y avait une protection spécifique au dessus des arbres.

Des ombres maléfiques semblaient se déplacer autour d'eux, s'enroulant derrière les troncs, serpentant sur le sol baigné dans une brume argentée. Vraiment un étrange décor, tout pour mettre en confiance…

D'ailleurs, le maitre des cachots portait sa baguette haute, prêt à toute éventualité. Harry n'était pas mieux, l'environnement était tout sauf rassurant. Pourtant, assez rapidement, la confiance revint. Les deux sorciers se savaient observés, et leur crainte venait principalement du fait qu'ils ne savaient pas par quoi, et surtout que ce quoi ne se montrait pas. Mais le brun venait de reconnaitre instinctivement les créatures en question. Celles-ci se mouvaient dans les ombres, les encerclant, leur faisant savoir qu'elles étaient là sans se montrer clairement. La menace était bien visible.

Harry déploya ses ailes. Comme en réponse, Severus se détendit immédiatement, même si sa baguette était toujours levée. Ca lui faisait toujours cet effet, les ailes du Séraphin, comme si une douce chaleur se répandait en lui.

Les mouvements à la périphérie de la clairière cessèrent immédiatement. Et bientôt, une ombre se détacha du lot. En quelques minutes, l'ombre devint matérielle et ils purent voir leur interlocuteur. Devant eux se tenait un homme, grand, au moins une tête de plus que le maitre de potion, avec de long cheveux d'ébène qui lui caressaient les reins. Ses yeux étaient sombres, ses lèvres rouges et son teint pâle comme celui d'un mort, ce qu'il n'était pas loin d'être. Un vampire. Il respirait la puissance, un pouvoir écrasant, bien loin de ce que les pauvres vampires issus de moldus possédaient. Non, lui était empli d'une magie ancienne, dangereuse.

Il les observa un instant avant de prendre la parole, d'une voix veloutée, basse, et qui pourtant résonnait comme s'il s'adressait directement à leur esprit.

« Que vient faire la pureté dans les ténèbres ? »

Le Séraphin étudia quelques secondes la question avant de répondre d'une voix claire.

« Les deux peuvent s'unir pour lutter contre le néant. Car c'est ce qu'apportera Voldemort. Et même vous, avez besoin d'un monde. »

« Ce sont de bien sages paroles pour un être aussi jeune. » Fut la réponse de l'ancien buveur de sang, dévoilant légèrement ses crocs en ce qui paraissait un effrayant sourire.

Ce dernier pouvait en effet facilement avoir plusieurs millénaires. C'était celui qui s'était montré à eux, c'était donc leur chef, leur alpha. Les vampires avaient une hiérarchie stricte, basée sur la puissance et l'ancienneté. Jamais un vampire plus jeune ne désobéirait à son ainé, sauf s'il voulait prendre sa place, et la majorité du temps, ce qu'il y gagnait était simplement une vraie mort, ou quelques siècles de tortures pour lui apprendre à suivre son rang. Même si les autres vampires de cette forêt n'étaient pas aussi puissants que celui en face d'eux, ils étaient une force prodigieuse quand même.

« Nous allons y réfléchir. » Renchérit-il. « Nous ne combattrons pas contre toi Séraphin, comme nous n'avons pas combattu contre tes prédécesseurs. Mais nous ne pouvons te garantir que nous serons pour autant de ton côté. Nous avons perdu depuis trop longtemps la bénédiction de la lumière. Pourquoi la rechercher alors que nous avons celle de la magie. La magie est ombre et lumière, les deux n'y sont pas dissociables.

Mais ça n'empêche pas la sagesse de tes paroles. Elles ont bien été entendue fils des hommes et de la magie. Nous y réfléchirons. » Et sur ces dernières paroles, le vampire s'inclina légèrement alors qu'il redevenait ombre, et disparaissait sous le couvert des arbres. Toutes les présences s'évanouirent autour d'eux et ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Mouai, on est pas vraiment avancé là. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a quelques siècles ou millénaires de plus que nous qu'on ne mérite pas une réponse. C'est la deuxième forêt pour laquelle on n'a pas de réponse claire. » Râla un peu pour la forme le potioniste.

« Moi je trouve que c'est plutôt pas mal. On n'a pas forcément un allié, mais on a au moins un ennemi en moins. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne pense pas que beaucoup de monde veuille se coltiner des vampires de plusieurs siècles ou millénaires pendant la bataille finale… » Lui répondit le brun, plutôt content de cette rencontre. Son instinct lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'attendre à mieux de l'alpha.

« C'est sur, mais le meilleur, ce serait que le Lord se retrouve face à eux. Lui qui est si fier d'avoir asservi quelques pitoyables vampires des rues. Il pourrait voir ce qu'est la véritable puissance. »

« Ils ne tiendrait pas deux secondes devant la force de celui-ci. Je pense qu'il pourrait quasiment les réduire en cendre juste par la pensée. » Réfléchit le plus jeune. « Enfin, nous verrons bien. Il a dit qu'il réfléchirait, et l'honneur des vampires est très important. Il le fera. »

Ils rentrèrent donc à Poudlard pour reprendre des forces. Se retrouver en présence des plus puissants vampires du monde était assez épuisant nerveusement et magiquement parlant. Et ils auraient besoin de toute leur énergie le lendemain, pour la dernière forêt, la forêt démoniaque.

(***)

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 16 et la rencontre avec les sangs démoniaques. _


	16. Chapter 16: Démons et autres joyeusetés

Et voilà enfin la suite. La semaine a été chargée, pour un peu j'oubliais complètement…

Pour info, puisque la question a été posée, il y aura normalement 20 chapitres, plus un épilogue.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, même si encore une fois je n'y ai pas répondu. J'essaierai vraiment de le faire la semaine prochaine, mais je pense que pour l'instant vous préférez avant tout avoir votre chapitre lol

Donc bonne lecture.

(***)

_Ils rentrèrent donc à Poudlard pour reprendre des forces. Se retrouver en présence des plus puissants vampires du monde était assez épuisant nerveusement et magiquement parlant. Et ils auraient besoin de toutes leurs forces le lendemain, pour la dernière forêt, la forêt démoniaque._

(***)

Chapitre 16 : Démons et autres joyeusetés

Forêt démoniaque, un nom qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Comme son nom l'indique, elle abritait des créatures que peu de monde souhaiterait rencontrer. Et pourtant… c'est ce que Harry Potter et Severus Snape allaient faire en cette matinée de mercredi. Bientôt, très bientôt, Voldemort lancerait son attaque finale, et ils n'avaient donc plus de temps à perdre.

Cette forêt était le repère des hybrides, tous ceux qui avaient du sang démoniaque, mais qui n'avaient pas pour autant leur place aux enfers, pouvaient y vivre sans autres contraintes qu'eux même. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, les vampires n'y avaient pas la leur. Eux n'étaient pas des démons, ils étaient juste des non morts. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes besoins, pas la même façon de vivre, et donc chacun avait sa propre forêt. Le mélange des deux types d'espèces ne créerait rien d'autre qu'un mélange hautement explosif…

Sous le couvert de ces arbres, dont une grande partie semblait calcinée, se trouvaient donc des créatures avec du sang d'incube, de succube, de démon de feu ou de glace, et d'autres être reconnus comme assoiffés de sang et bon à fuir à tout prix. Les infernaux (autre délicieux petit nom de leur parenté) étaient en effet quasiment impossible à abattre pour le commun des mortels.

Ils étaient tous des habitants des enfers, qui avaient obtenus un droit de séjour sur terre en raison de leur sang de mortel. Ils étaient pour cela restreint à cette forêt la majorité du temps, et avaient appris à aimer cette vie. En effet, les règles étaient strictes, les sangs démoniaques ne pouvaient s'en prendre directement aux humains et pouvaient donc difficilement vivre parmi eux, par contre les demi-sang étaient des proies faciles pour les sang-pur de l'enfer, cette forêt était donc un refuge très acceptable.

Severus croyait avoir vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Mais depuis quelques jours, il se faisait l'impression d'un nouveau né qui découvrait un monde nouveau, avec tout plein de choses magnifiques, mais aussi son lot d'horreurs. Autant les elfes, les fées et tous leurs cousins avaient été des merveilles, autant les cauchemars et les vampires avaient été au delà de ce qu'il avait déjà vu dans la catégorie maléfique. Mais là, là, ça décrochait la palme toute catégorie.

Devant lui se trouvait un impressionnant démon humanoïde mesurant plus de deux mètres. Il était muni de deux cornes torsadées sur le haut de son crâne, et de deux ailes d'un noir semblant absorber la lumière. Déjà qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans ces bois… Ses yeux mêlaient l'or et le rouge profond, et le maitre de potion se demandait vraiment à quel degré il pouvait posséder du sang humain. Quoique… il n'avait jamais vu de vrai démon non plus. Et vu ce qu'il avait en face de lui, ça ne le tentait pas vraiment. Ce dernier les observait, se léchant les babines en contournant les deux sorciers.

Severus, lui, avait sa baguette à la main, un air peu commode sur le visage. Démon ou pas, l'horreur en face de lui n'avait pas intérêt à faire un geste à l'encontre du Séraphin. A la moindre agression, il pourrait retourner en enfer ! Foi de terreur des cachots. Heureusement que son métier d'espion lui avait depuis longtemps appris à contrôler ses nerfs et à ne pas montrer sa peur. La seule chose qu'il montrait à l'heure actuelle, était un self contrôle exemplaire et une agressivité à peine dissimulée, même si ça risquait fort d'être sa dernière bravade si le truc qui leur faisait face en décidait ainsi.

« Pfff. Vous n'êtes même pas drôles. Si on ne peut plus s'amuser… ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit la visite d'humains dans le coin, surtout pas de cette qualité. Et vous ne voulez même pas faire semblant d'être effrayés ? » Soupira le démon, un air déçu malgré son sourire garni de crocs. Il sortit une langue trifide, semblant gouter l'air.

« Mmm. Lumière et ténèbres alliés, se complétant parfaitement en chacun d'entre vous. Intéressant. »

Contrairement à ce que pouvait laisser supposer son apparence, il était intelligent, et probablement pas si belliqueux que ça si on en croyait ses paroles.

« J'ai été l'un des premier à vivre dans cette forêt, si j'étais aussi belliqueux que le suggérait mon apparence, je ne serais pas resté. » Leur répondit ce dernier comme une évidence. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge avec un démon qui lisait leurs pensées aussi facilement.

« Nous vivons dans une paix approximative ici. Bien sur il y a toujours quelques bagarres, on est des démons après tout. » Là son sourire frisait le sadisme. On savait d'où venaient les arbres morts…

Les quelques bagarres en question devaient être… sanglantes. Les souvenirs dont il se rappelait semblaient particulièrement agréables, et ni Severus ni Harry ne souhaitait les partager. Le démon cornu revint au présent en reprenant la parole.

« Si la lumière s'est alliée aux ténèbres dans le couple Séraphin-compagnon, alors nos ténèbres s'allieront aux votre pour votre combat. »

L'être ailé sembla repartir dans ses pensées, ses yeux virant au trouble devant un couple de sorciers qui étaient un peu largués. Les lèvres frémissaient de temps à autre, parfois traversées par la langue semblable aux serpents. Les oreilles humaines pouvaient pendant quelques secondes percevoir un son léger et strident qui n'avait rien de connu, probablement trop proche des ultrasons. Si Harry ne s'inquiétaient pas trop, son instinct l'ayant en quelque sorte averti que les démons étaient de toute manière incompréhensible et se plaisaient à l'être, Severus commençait à être légèrement agacé de ce fait. Les yeux de la créature démoniaque reprirent leur teinte d'or rougeoyant.

« Seuls six des notre viendront à vos côtés. Plus détruiraient l'équilibre, notre magie n'est pas faites à l'origine pour votre monde. Et ils ne pourront pas attaquer directement vos ennemis humains. » Leur expliqua-t-il. « Par contre, pour le reste… »

Une succube et un incube s'approchèrent, se mouvant avec une grâce démoniaque. Ils avaient tous les deux une apparence longiligne, et des cheveux leur arrivant presque aux chevilles, blonds dorés pour la femelle, bleutés pour son pendant masculin. Des appels à la luxure.

« Nous distrairons les ennemis et les écharperont dès qu'ils seront aveuglés par leur désir. » Expliqua la première. Apparemment le _ne pas s'en prendre directement aux humains_ semblait avoir quelques exceptions.

« Bien sur nous nous réservons le droit d'en capturer quelques un pour notre plaisir personnel » Ricana le mâle.

« Je ne veux rien savoir… » Maugréa Severus, jetant un regard glacial aux deux créatures, fières de leur effet.

Un grésillement, comme un craquement d'allumette se fit entendre alors que le troisième entrait en scène, un demi-démon de feu. Lui était de taille moyenne, bien que muni de muscles impressionnants. Ses cheveux étaient rouges parsemés de flammèches, ça sentait l'allié de mangemort rôti en perspective.

« Vous pouvez l'appeler Vulcanië, son nom démoniaque vous serait imprononçable. Il peut appeler une Nightmare pendant le combat, une jument de la nuit. C'est un combattant redoutable et il commençait à se rouiller… » Expliqua le démon cornu avec un sourire goguenard. « J'espère que votre guerre lui procurera un peu d'exercice. »

Deux êtres légèrement plus humain apparurent ensuite. C'étaient des cambions, des fils de tanar'ri, l'une des races infernales les plus fertiles. L'un était blond cuivré, tout en muscle, ses yeux vairons très particuliers puisque l'un était rouge et l'autre bleu. Il avait des excroissances derrières les oreilles, des cornes remarqua Harry, et une épée impossible à soulever pour des mortels était attachée dans son dos. L'autre était brun avec des mèches vertes, les cheveux courts ébouriffés et des yeux totalement noirs, sans iris. Il portait deux fouets aux hanches et une massue impressionnante rappelant celle du troll que le jeune sorcier avait combattu en première année. Si ce n'était sa crête dans son dos, il paraissait le plus humain de tous pour le moment.

Ou pas. Une jeune fille sortit des bois juste derrière eux, une alu-fiélonne, comme la leur présenta leur interlocuteur cornu. Elle était mi-elfe mi-démone, autant dire tout pour lui faciliter la vie… Ses cheveux étaient couleur argent mêlés de rouge et de bleu et ses oreilles pointues. A par ça, elle avait l'air… normale, presque… inoffensive.

Comme si cette dernière avait entendu leurs pensées, elle se tourna brusquement vers eux, montrant des crocs sans aucun doute tranchants et des griffes affutées de plusieurs centimètres de long.

« Repensez encore une fois que je suis inoffensive, et je me ferais un plaisir de vous prouvez le contraire humains. » Gronda-t-elle. Le message était très clair. Puis comme si de rien n'était elle reprit la parole, revenue à sa forme avenante, un sourire laissant voir sa dentition tout à fait normale.

« Ca fait tellement longtemps que je voulais voir le monde. Enfin une occasion de sortir de cette forêt ! » On aurait presque dit une gamine qui allait pour la première fois sur le chemin de traverse.

Severus camoufla cette pensée derrière ses plus puissantes barrières d'occlumentie avant même qu'elle n'est complètement germée. Pas complètement suicidaire non plus. Le démon cornu lui fit un sourire entendu, si l'alu-fiélonne n'avait pas remarqué, il n'en était pas de même pour tous. Et il se marrait l'abruti. Note mentale : chercher les potions qui pouvaient faire taire un démon. Tien il souriait un peu moins : bien fait pour toi, pensa gaminement le maitre des potions aussi fort qu'il le put.

Tous les semis-démons autour avaient bien perçu le dernier message, et jetaient des regards interrogatifs à leur chef. Celui-ci jeta un regard noir au maitre des potions qui se fichait de lui, l'air fier. Jamais le maitre de cette forêt ne dévoilerait leur échange, il se ferait plus ridiculisé qu'autre chose, et il le savait très bien.

Apparemment il décida que le plus sage était de laisser passer les mots de ce mortel impertinent. Décidément, les humains avaient bien changés depuis les deux millénaires qu'il vivait dans cette forêt perdue. Il revint à l'alu-fiélonne.

« Visitez le monde, par les cornes de Belzebuth, avoues que tu veux plutôt une bonne baston. » Soupira le démon ailé.

« Mmm. C'est vrai que c'est l'occasion de pouvoir assouvir mes pulsions meurtrières sans risque de représailles. » Rajouta la semi-elfe semi-tanar'ri après même pas une seconde de réflexion. Elle passa une main caressante sur l'épée qui pendait à sa taille. D'après les énergies bien particulières qui s'en échappaient, une lame démoniaque, presque aussi maléfique que son porteur.

« Tu ne seras pas la seule à te réjouir. » Renchérit le cambion aux mèches vertes.

« Ouai. Hors de question que tu t'amuses seule. » Rajouta le blond cendré aux cornes.

« J'ai une idée ! Et si on faisait un concours, celui qui tue le plus de ces… mince. Comment ils s'appellent déjà ceux qu'on doit dégommer ? » Demanda l'alu-fiélonne, un air sadique sur le visage.

« Mangemort. » Lâcha Severus, se demandant dans quel monde ils étaient tombés.

« Oui c'est ça les mangemorts. » Continua-elle comme si de rien n'était. « Celui qui en dézingue le plus a gagné. » Acheva-t-elle l'air fier d'elle.

« Ca marche. Fait attention petite elfe, avec ta petite épée, tu vas perdre. » Ricana le porteur de la lame immense qui pouvait certes sans aucun mal faucher quatre ou cinq humains.

« Rappelle moi encore petite elfe et tu vas voir ce que mon épée peut faire à ta minuscule cervelle. » Grinça-t-elle.

Le démon cornu leur fit discrètement signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller, leur accord était signé si l'on peut dire, et la situation commençait légèrement à dégénérer dans la forêt démoniaque. Ils étaient en train de passer le passage pour retourner dans la forêt interdite lorsqu'ils aperçurent du coin de l'œil le maitre des démons se transformer en quelque chose de beaucoup, beaucoup plus grand. Apparemment, il n'était pas décidé à laisser les autres se battre tout de suite…

Les mangemorts allaient hurler, les mangemorts allaient pleurer, ils allaient courir, et regretter de s'être alliés à la mauvaise personne. Même si les démons ne pouvaient les écharper directement, rien ne leur interdisait à priori de leur foutre la trouille, ou de s'en prendre à tous leurs alliés non humains.

Severus aurait presque ricané à cette pensée. Ils allaient gagner la guerre. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement avec les elfes ET les démons de leur côté. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi le Séraphin assurait la victoire si on le laissait libre d'agir. Il n'avait rien de moins que le pouvoir de rassembler derrière lui toutes les plus puissantes créatures magiques. (Ou les plus barges si on en croyait leur rencontre de l'instant…)

(***)

_Au prochain chapitre, le rapprochement de nos deux tourtereaux fera un bond en avant, apparemment beaucoup n'attendent que ça. Donc à bientôt._


	17. Chapter 17: Achèvement des préparatifs

Bonsoir, bonsoir, voila la suite.

Eileen19 : _Pour l'inspiration je ne peux pas vraiment te dire d'où elle vient lol, j'ai parfois des idées qui surgissent « comme ça ». Je pense que tout ce que j'ai déjà lu aide bien quand même ;) même si ce n'est pas forcément conscient._

_Certaines des races viennent ou sont fortement inspirées de la littérature et des encyclopédies fantastiques, notamment pour les elfes, pégases etc. Les félins-garous sont inspirés des loups-garous, mais leurs caractéristiques pour être humains ou fauves sont de moi comme ils sont différents des loups, ils ne pouvaient pas répondre de la même façon à la lune._

_Les esprits et démons sont le pur fruit de mon imagination parfois bien bizarre lol, mis à part pour le nom de « cambion », « alu-fiélonne », « nightmare », qui viennent du bestiaire des Royaumes Oubliés. (Pour le physique, je n'ai aucune idée de celui qu'ils sont sensé avoir dans ce jeu de rôle et si je m'en rapproche ou absolument pas)_

Voili voila.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.**

(***)

_Les mangemorts allaient hurler, les mangemorts allaient pleurer, ils allaient courir, et regretter de s'être alliés à la mauvaise personne. _

_Severus aurait presque ricané à cette pensée. Ils allaient gagner la guerre. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement avec les elfes ET les démons de leur côté. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi le Séraphin assurait la victoire si on le laissait libre d'agir. Il n'avait rien de moins que le pouvoir de rassembler derrière lui toutes les plus puissantes créatures magiques. (Ou les plus barges si on en croyait leur rencontre de l'instant…)_

(***)

Chapitre 17 : Achèvement des préparatifs et union

Pendant que Harry et Severus parcouraient les diverses forêts sacrées, Dumbledore se chargeait de l'organisation de la bataille. A chaque fois que le couple rentrait de son voyage, un mot apparaissait devant le directeur de Poudlard pour le tenir informé des forces en présences, celles qui seraient de leur côté, les incertitudes, celles qui ne seraient pas du côté de l'ennemi.

Le bureau du manitou suprême était encore plus en désordre qu'à l'habitude. Des plans de batailles, des listes des alliés et de leurs caractéristiques, des formules intéressantes de sortilèges ou des potions à placer à tel ou tel endroit s'entassaient dans une organisation très particulière. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une erreur. Les créatures réunis sous la bannière du Séraphin leur assuraient presque à coup sur la victoire, il allait faire en sorte que rien ne puisse venir perturber cette quasi certitude.

Dumbledore et le couple de sorciers n'était pas les seuls à préparer la guerre. Charlie Weasley était en ce moment même en train de rallier les dragons. Pour cela, Harry lui avait donné une unique plume de ses ailes. La magie qui y était présente suffirait peut-être à en convaincre quelques-uns de la véracité des dires du rouquin.

Hermione et Ron ne chaumaient pas non plus. Après avoir lancé leur campagne de soutien au Séraphin à travers toute l'école, dans toutes les maisons, ils menaient les séances de l'AD pour que quiconque décidant de se battre puisse au moins se défendre correctement.

Le directeur était, et en même temps n'était pas spécialement heureux que tant de jeunes souhaitent combattre, et manipulateur, il s'arrangeait pour que les plus jeunes soient placés aux endroits les moins dangereux. Si tout se déroulait comme il l'entendait, les étudiants en dessous de la sixième année ne devraient même pas voir un mangemort ou un de leurs serviteurs de près. Trop de jeunes et d'innocents étaient morts pour qu'il risque inutilement la vie de ses élèves. Surtout quand des guerriers confirmés de l'ordre et des peuples de créatures s'étaient portés volontaires. Eux n'emmèneraient pas leurs enfants sur le champ de bataille.

Il ne restait plus que trois jours.

Harry et Severus avaient été tellement occupés ces derniers jours, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé. Cela faisait si peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient vraiment…

Ils avaient passé la journée à aider Albus à patrouiller et trouver les meilleurs endroits pour tel sortilège, telle créature etc. Ca les avait directement replongés dans ce sentiment que la guerre arrivait pour de vrai. Car même si ces derniers jours avaient été consacrés à la recherche d'alliés, ils avaient visité des peuples et des places étrangères, parfois si merveilleuses qu'ils en avaient presque, parfois, oublié le but final de tout ça.

Et ils étaient également chanceux, Dumbledore avait attendu qu'ils aient fini de visiter tous les peuples avant de prévenir le ministre de la magie que le Séraphin avait trouvé son compagnon, et surtout qui. Il était bien obligé de le prévenir, même si c'était un incompétent… D'ailleurs la colère de ce dernier avait été mémorable, et le manitou suprême en souriait encore, fier d'avoir fait enrager cet abruti, mais surtout d'y avoir assisté.

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mettait des bâtons dans les roues de Fudge, ou qu'il annonçait quelque chose, qu'il savait ne lui ferait pas plaisir, mais il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion pour autant de voir les effets de ses nouvelles en direct. Et surtout, surtout, il avait pu évacuer un peu de son stress (et oui lui aussi) en le remettant à nouveau à sa place d'une façon jouissive. Ses yeux en pétillaient encore. Il faudrait qu'il montre ces souvenirs là à Severus, il était sur que ça lui plairait. Quand tout serait fini, il aurait probablement le temps. Pour le moment, il s'arrangeait surtout pour que ses deux protégés aient la paix, et qu'ils ignorent tout des sautes d'humeurs du ministre. Il avait magnifiquement réussi à le tenir éloigné pour l'instant, et alors que la bataille approchait vraiment, ce n'en était que plus facile. Il était hors de question que Severus et Harry ne soient importunés inutilement par le bon à rien qui leur servait de ministre.

.*.*.*.

Et maintenant ils étaient déjà au soir, seuls comme tous ces derniers jours, mais cette fois sans mission pour le lendemain. Et Severus ne savait comment se comporter. Depuis le début de la semaine, ils s'étaient couchés tôt pour être en forme le lendemain, et chaque fois que le maitre de potion se préparait à dormir, son Séraphin était déjà sous les draps, bien souvent déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Ou bien, pour les tous derniers jours, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre pour dormir, mais sans être jamais allé plus loin.

Mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir, Harry était face à lui, ses ailes déployées, brillant légèrement dans la pénombre. Severus ne bougea pas lorsque le plus jeune se rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur son torse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son esprit, son instinct, lui hurlaient qu'il aurait du s'y attendre, mais non. Il avait déjà eu tellement de mal à accepter qu'il ait pu être choisi par le Séraphin, même alors que cette marque infâme n'était plus là… Il avait annoncé qu'il serait son chevalier, qu'il combattrait en son nom, en grande partie parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire plus. Il savait que le compagnon du Séraphin était bien souvent son amant, mais savait aussi que la priorité allait à la mission. Il était un guerrier, il pensait n'avoir été choisi que pour ça. Et là, il réalisait pleinement que non.

Il réalisait pleinement que ce à quoi il commençait à penser de plus en plus souvent dans les tréfonds de son cœur allait pourvoir devenir réalité. Il avait commencé lentement au cours de cette semaine à désirer le jeune homme qu'il accompagnait, à souhaiter être plus pour lui qu'un simple chevalier. Et ce n'était pas à sens unique ?

Comme pour confirmer toutes les pensées tourbillonnantes du maitre des potions, le brun souffla, ses orbes émeraude plongés dans ses propres iris sombres.

« Je veux le faire. Je veux que tu sois plus que mon chevalier. Je te veux comme mon compagnon, béni par l'ancienne magie. »

« En es-tu sur ? » Severus ne pouvait à ce stade rien dire d'autre. Il savait que si le plus jeune le suppliait, il ne pourrait aller contre, car lui aussi le souhait.

« Dumbledore a dit un jour que l'amour était le plus grand des pouvoirs. Je le crois. Et je veux partager maintenant ce pouvoir avec toi. » Continua à murmurer le Séraphin, une de ses mains s'accrochant au potioniste, comme pour ne plus le laisser repartir.

« Alors partageons. » Répondit Severus dans un souffle, rapprochant encore plus le jeune homme de lui tout en ravissant délicatement sa bouche.

Il était inutile de résister, il en avait envie, il l'avait déjà admis. Et puis, si vraiment l'amour allait leur donner un pouvoir supplémentaire, qui était-il pour le refuser ? Mais il avait beau penser à tous les arguments rationnels possibles : ce pouvoir supplémentaire, la magie du Séraphin qui l'influençait malgré lui, la guerre approchante qui exacerbait ses sentiments et pulsions, au final, il avait juste fini par tomber amoureux. Et il n'était désormais plus temps de penser ou de réfléchir.

Le Séraphin se colla à lui, profitant de sa chaleur, l'entourant d'un cocon de bien être grâce à ses ailes. Aucun ne ferait marche arrière.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à savourer les lèvres de l'autre, tendrement, sans précipitation. Ils étaient prêts à aller jusqu'au bout ce soir, mais ne voulaient pas se presser pour autant.

Leurs mains se contentaient pour le moment de les garder proches l'un de l'autre. Et ce n'est que lorsque Severus commença à guider tout doucement le plus jeune vers le lit, que les mains de ce dernier commencèrent à explorer plus avant. Elles se glissaient timidement sous sa chemise, le lourd manteau ayant déjà fini sur le sol depuis un moment. Trop encombrant, masquant bien trop le corps du maitre des potions au gout du brun ailé.

Frissonnant sous les attouchements timides du Séraphin, Severus commença à butiner son cou. Les frissons changèrent de cible. Les mains du plus jeune resserrèrent leur prise sous les nouvelles sensations qui l'assaillaient. Jamais encore il n'avait expérimenté ça, et il était reconnaissant au potioniste d'aller doucement et progressivement.

Il sentit enfin le lit frôler ses jambes, et s'assit dessus, forçant Severus à se pencher pour ne pas perdre sa prise sur sa peau douce. Ce dernier s'agenouilla devant le Séraphin, l'admirant sans vergogne. Il avait vraiment un ange en face de lui, un ange qui allait s'offrir à lui. Il se fit la promesse de rendre cette nuit inoubliable pour son vis-à-vis.

Murmurant quelques paroles, il fit disparaitre le haut de Harry, laissant sa peau nue renforcer encore son apparence angélique. Ses quatre ailes étaient déployées dans son dos, les deux plus grandes légèrement recourbées vers lui, comme une protection, mais aussi un appel. _Viens vers moi, je t'attends. _

Avec un sourire, Harry répéta les paroles identiques que le plus âgé avait prononcé un peu plus tôt. Le haut de Severus disparu également, permettant au plus jeune de cette fois poser sa main sur la peau tant désirée. Il traça des arabesques dessus, parcourant le torse, l'étudiant comme si c'était une chose précieuse. Amusé, Severus en fit de même, se réjouissant de chaque frisson qu'il provoquait.

Puis comme s'ils s'étaient concertés avant, leurs mains descendirent de plus en plus bas. Comme un miroir, elles suivaient le même trajet. Harry n'était plus sur de mener la danse si au début c'était le potioniste qui copiait ses gestes, prenant plaisir à parcourir sur lui le même chemin que le brun faisait, c'était désormais le plus jeune qui suivait la voie du plus âgé. Il n'était pas sur d'oser seul l'initiative d'aller dans ces endroit inconnus, il recopiait donc précautionneusement les gestes de son vis-à-vis.

Le maitre des cachots avait parfaitement compris, et il prenait donc sont temps. Il commença par contourner le nombril, jouant quelque peu avec lui, avant de descendre encore plus bas, vers la fine ligne de toison brune. Il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas le rougissement qui apparut sur les joues du plus jeune lorsqu'il hésita à franchir le seuil du pantalon encore en place. Après une seconde de réflexion, il ne savait pas trop si c'était sa propre main qui provoquait cette rougeur, ou le fait que le brun faisait égalent la même chose sur son anatomie.

Finalement, sa main resta sur le pantalon, mais alla flatter la légère bosse qui se formait dessous. La main sur lui s'était faite beaucoup plus timide d'un coup, mais suivait toujours, quoique un peu tremblante. Alors que sa propre prise se faisait plus audacieuse, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir à la main plus ferme sur son membre déjà gaillard.

Il ne pourrait pas attendre bien longtemps si ça continuait comme ça.

La rougeur était toujours présente sur le visage de son bien aimé, mais ça ressemblait plus désormais à de l'excitation qu'à de la réelle pudeur. Et le souffle légèrement erratique confirma cette hypothèse. Le Séraphin était à se damner.

Prenant sa baguette, il siffla plus qu'il ne prononça la formule qui les laissa tous les deux totalement nus. Sa concentration commençait à un peu trop se faire la malle pour réussir le sortilège sans.

Il retint son souffle devant la nudité désormais totale de son futur amant. Et il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à admirer la vue.

« Ce que tu vois te plait ? » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du Séraphin qui tressaillit à peine.

« Et toi ?.. » Fut la réponse d'une voix taquine, un fin sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

Il passa lentement sa langue dessus, tout en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le lit, son excitation clairement visible de son vis-à-vis qui le dominait de toute sa stature. Severus s'approcha, grognant légèrement alors que la sienne frôlait les cuisses du brun.

Après avoir embrassé la bouche tentatrice, il repartit plus bas, retraçant cette fois avec ces lèvres le trajet fait par ses mains plus tôt. Mais il refit ce chemin plus rapidement, assez pressé malgré lui d'atteindre la partie la plus intéressante. Sa langue s'attarda quelque peu sur les cuisses, se délectant des frissons qu'elle y faisait apparaitre et des soupirs de bien être.

Puis, il se saisit précautionneusement de l'excitation du brun, flattant le gland humide, les soupirs se transformant clairement en gémissements. Sa langue parcouru plusieurs fois la longueur avant de s'arrêter, hors de question que le plus jeune jouisse ainsi.

Ses mains changèrent donc de cible, une continua à s'attarder sur les cuisses écartées, alors que l'autre commençait à le préparer avec patience par derrière. Le premier doigt passa inaperçu, ayant profité pleinement de l'excitation toujours vive après son traitement précédent. Il fit de savants allers-retours, préparant l'arrivée du second qui provoqua, lui, un grognement désapprobateur. Mais la patience vient à bout de tout, surtout aidée par quelques coups de langue bien placés, juste assez pour faire oublier le tiraillement désagréable, pas assez pour permettre une quelconque libération. Non, pas encore.

Alors que le plus jeune commençait à apprécier sérieusement les doigts qui se mouvaient en lui, ayant trouvé ce point si agréable. Ils se retirèrent, entrainant un grognement e désappointement pour le plus grand plaisir de Severus.

Ce dernier plaça alors son excitation impatiente à l'entrée du brun. Il n'eut même pas à demander une dernière confirmation, ils étaient déjà aller trop loin, et le regard plein de désir du plus jeune ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il désirait.

Se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il rentra lentement dans le fourreau qui le réclamait, les chairs se relâchant peu à peu autour de lui. Il soupira d'aise, même si ne pas bouger relevait du supplice, un délicieux supplice. N'en pouvant plus, il commença de lents va-et-vient, laissant le temps à Harry pour s'habituer à sa présence.

Ce furent ses mains sur ses fesses qui le firent accélérer le mouvement. Le brun était prêt, et il demandait plus. Avec un sourire, Severus s'empressa s'exécuter la demande. Oh oui, cette nuit allait être merveilleuse.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, leur chambre ne connut que soupir et gémissement. Leurs lèvres se rencontraient parfois, peu de temps, le souffle leur manquant, leurs jambes étaient emmêlées. Leur bassin et leurs cuisses frottait délicieusement les uns contre les autres.

Severus ne se souvenait pas avoir connu autant de plaisir avec qui que ce soit. Lui, dans Harry, c'était magique. Le plus jeune n'avait jamais connu l'amour charnel de quelqu'un, et il se donnait corps et âme au potioniste, à son compagnon.

Quand la jouissance les prit, la lueur bleue remplie d'éclairs dorés réapparue, décuplant leur plaisir, courant sur leur peau, les liant à jamais. Les ailes d'Harry se refermèrent naturellement sur son bien aimé, alors que les dernières vagues de plaisir les traversaient.

La nuit n'aurait pas pu être plus fantastique.


	18. Chapter 18: La bataille commence

**Merci** encore une fois à tous pour vos reviews.

**Bonne lecture** pour cet avant-avant-dernier chapitre.

(***)

_Severus ne se souvenait pas avoir connu autant de plaisir avec qui que ce soit. Lui, dans Harry, c'était magique. Le plus jeune n'avait jamais connu l'amour charnel de quelqu'un, et il se donnait corps et âme au potioniste, à son compagnon._

_Quand la jouissance les prit, la lueur bleue remplie d'éclairs dorés réapparue, décuplant leur plaisir, courant sur leur peau, les liant à jamais. Les ailes d'Harry se refermèrent naturellement sur son bien aimé, alors que les dernières vagues de plaisir les traversaient._

_La nuit n'aurait pas pu être plus fantastique._

(***)

Chapitre 18 : La bataille commence

La matinée le fut tout autant lorsqu'Harry se réveilla entre les bras de son compagnon. Repenser à leur soirée de la veille suffisait à le faire se sentir comme sur un petit nuage, et à en juger par l'air de Severus, il devait ressentir à peu près la même chose.

Le matin se passa tout à fait tranquillement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait strictement plus rien à faire de louper des cours, ils avaient après tout passé leur semaine à ça. Et depuis que tout le monde savait qu'il était un Séraphin, personne ne lui avait ouvertement posé de questions sur le pourquoi du comment, ni à Severus. Ses amis avaient du faire passer le mot le concernant, et Dumbledore devait avoir inventé quelque chose pour le maitre de potion, il lui avait bien trouvé un remplaçant. Seuls Ron et Hermione (et peut-être quelques autres dans le secret) savaient avec certitude qui était son compagnon, et comme personne ne les avait croisé à part Remus avant ou après un de leurs voyages…

Ils étaient donc totalement dans leur monde à eux, profitant du peu de paix qu'il leur restait avant le week-end. Si quelqu'un avait regardé attentivement, il aurait pu les découvrir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tranquillement assis devant le lac, cachés en grande partie par des saules pleureurs.

La plupart du temps ils ne parlaient pas. Ils avaient découvert pendant et après leur union, qu'ils avaient comme une sorte de lien télépathique, laissant parfois filtrer des paroles, mais surtout des impressions, des sentiments, voire des images. Ils s'entrainaient donc avec plaisir à « converser » silencieusement, tentant de se faire comprendre par ce nouveau moyen de communication. Il leur restait deux jours pour le maitriser à peu près, et s'entrainer dessus avait au moins l'avantage d'être très plaisant. Il n'y avait aucun risque que quelqu'un surprenne leur « conversation », et donc ils pouvaient « parler » sans tabous, de tout et de rien.

Si quelqu'un les avait surpris en train de rire ou de ricaner sans qu'aucun mot n'ait été prononcé, il aurait pu les prendre pour des fous, les quiproquos étaient en effet fréquents quand on maitrisait mal la chose. Mais heureusement pour ce qui restait de la réputation du maitre des potions, ce ne fut pas le cas…

.*.*.*.

Le samedi au soir, tous les élèves qui ne souhaitaient pas se battre avaient été discrètement renvoyés chez eux. Il y avait un risque que les mangemorts se servent de certains d'entre eux, notamment les Serpentards, mais malheureusement chacun était libre de combattre du côté qu'il voulait, et ce, même si le directeur le regrettait. Il valait toujours mieux avoir ses ennemis dévoilés en face, que cachés prêts à vous poignarder dans le dos… Et en leur laissant le choix, il y avait quand même des chances qu'ils préfèrent se terrer chez eux plutôt que de risquer leur peau. Tous savaient maintenant que le Séraphin soutenait Poudlard, et peu de gens étaient tentés d'aller contre lui.

La bataille allait bientôt arriver, Voldemort était furieux. Ivre de rage lui conviendrait parfaitement. Plusieurs de ses partisans l'avaient fuit, même s'il avait trouvé d'autres alliés (certains étant plus asservis que de véritables alliés), et son âme brisée de trop nombreuses fois était incapable de voir le désastre vers lequel il se dirigeait.

.*.*.*.

Enfin le jour tant craint arriva. Tous ceux désirant se battre pour Poudlard étaient présents, attendant de pied ferme dans le parc ils espéraient tous circonscrire le combat à l'extérieur pour protéger le château. Les protections venaient de tomber, et il ne manquait plus que l'entrée en scène des mangemorts et de leurs alliés.

Harry se tenait à l'écart avec Severus. Depuis le matin il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur l'identité du compagnon du Séraphin. Ils avaient fait leur apparition ensembles, et vu le peu de réactions générales, leurs amis avaient déjà du préparer le terrain depuis la veille, quand seuls ceux désirant se battre étaient restés. Même si certains avaient des doutes sur ce couple, leurs voisins leur répétaient que le Séraphin choisissait pour le mieux, et qu'il fallait lui faire confiance. (Pas qu'ils aient le choix de doute manière mais bon…)

Alors que le brun profitait du calme avant la tempête aux côtés du maitre des potions, il aperçu une chevelure blond platine à côté d'une rousse et d'une brune. Draco siégeait de leur côté, comme il l'avait dit.

En effet, le premier lundi, le blond était venu voir son parrain. Il les avait vu partir le samedi matin vers la forêt interdite, tous les deux, et il en avait déduit l'inévitable. Dès qu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle que Harry était un Séraphin, son père lui avait tout expliqué. Les Malefoy étaient des sangs purs, et ils connaissaient bien les légendes anciennes sur la magie. Lucius avait bien signifié à son fils qu'il fallait être du côté de l'ange, même si ce n'était pas celui du Lord. Si le Séraphin avait un compagnon, et si en plus l'être ailé était Potter, que le Seigneur des ténèbres craignait déjà avant cet héritage, alors ils gagneraient. Et les Malefoy devaient être du côté des vainqueurs, au moins l'un d'eux. Ils avaient leur fierté.

Draco était donc allé voir son parrain pour en parler. Ses parents avaient trahis au dernier moment, annonçant les plans de Voldemort à Dumbledore, et même si ce dernier était déjà au courant de la majorité, il s'était contenté d'acquiescer. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour rire au nez ou refuser l'aide de cette puissante famille. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours même si elle trahissait selon lui pour une mauvaise raison, il ne rejetterait pas la famille d'aristocrates. Les parents ne pourraient de toute manière pas éviter une peine pour toutes leurs actions passées, mais leur enfant n'avait encore rien fait d'impardonnable. Il ne serait donc pas condamné pour les fautes de ses parents, ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il avait lui aussi été du côté sombre, ou même neutre.

Le blond n'était pas ami avec Ron et Hermione, mais ils étaient alliés, et c'était suffisant pour le moment.

Harry revint à la bataille imminente.

Tous surent immédiatement que les mangemorts et leur maitre avaient passé les hautes grilles du portail de l'école. En effet, tous les oiseaux s'étaient envolés de la forêt interdite, comme pour les prévenir. Ils achevèrent donc de se préparer mentalement.

La bataille n'était pas encore arrivée à eux que déjà les premiers morts pouvaient être comptés. Les hommes en noir qui passaient trop près de la forêt interdite se faisaient attraper par les acromentulas aux aguets, il y eut d'ailleurs autant d'ennemis en moins que d'araignées géantes, ces dernières s'étant chacune servi son repas avant de détaler avec lui pour s'en repaitre au calme. Seules quelques unes s'étaient faites abattre avant de pouvoir s'enfuir, mais pas sans faire des dégâts pour autant. Les mangemorts comprirent très vite que s'abriter des arbres pour se couvrir des premiers sorts était une très mauvaise idée, il était plus facile de contrer ces derniers que les crocs des arachnides.

Même s'ils le comprirent rapidement, ce n'était pas assez pour autant, les amies d'Hagrid avaient déjà fait leur repas, et les centaures prirent très vite le relai avec leurs flèches d'une précision mortelle. Bien abrités derrière les hauts arbres, ils étaient à l'abri de la majorité des sorts de contre attaque, et faisaient mouche à tous les coups. Des serviteurs du Lord qui avaient tenté de s'approcher en toute discrétion des défenseurs du château, il ne restait plus grand-chose. Et les défenseurs en question n'avaient même pas eu encore à bouger.

Malheureusement, il fallait bien que cela arrive. Les troupes du Seigneur Noir étaient bien trop nombreuses pour se laisser arrêter par quelques centaures et araignées, même habiles et mortels.

Bientôt, le parc de Poudlard ne fut plus qu'un immense feu d'artifices de rayons verts, rouges, violets, des couleurs magnifiques, qui aujourd'hui étaient bien funestes.

Heureusement, les créatures étaient au rendez-vous. Dès qu'un défenseur était blessé, ou trop épuisé, il était immédiatement amené à l'arrière du champ de batailles par des elfes de maison qui transplanaient en permanence. Là, les créatures féeriques se chargeaient de le soigner rapidement si c'était possible, et si non, au moins de maintenir son état pour plus tard, le plongeant en stase. Ceux qui pouvaient retourner se battre le faisaient, les autres restaient à l'abris, ceux qui étaient épuisés magiquement ou physiquement recevaient potions et regain d'énergie en conséquence.

Les fées distribuaient leur poudre en grande quantité, renforçant les noyaux magiques des guerriers, alors que les elfes mettaient en pratiques leurs connaissances millénaires en matière de guérison. Les licornes apaisaient ceux qu'elles pouvaient, et les pégases rendaient les cas désespérés… un peu moins désespérés. Tous ceux qui ne pouvaient combattre de part leur nature, se rendaient utiles au mieux de leurs capacités.

Une certaine catégorie de pégases, était montée par des elfes guerriers, à peine une dizaine, qui harcelaient les mangemorts du ciel, virevoltant dans les airs et ne leur laissant de répit que pour eux même prendre un peu de repos. S'ils ne faisaient pas de grands dégâts, ils permettaient à leurs alliés au sol de prendre parfois l'avantage, profitant de la distraction de l'ennemi.

Les défenseurs de Poudlard s'attendaient à des surprises de la part de Voldemort, les Malefoy les ayant prévenus que le maitre gardait plusieurs types d'alliés en réserve. Ils ne furent pas déçus.

Le mage noir avait réussi à manipuler l'alchimie, créant des monstres chimériques, quasiment incontrôlables et n'ayan rien à voir avec la noble race des chimères originelles. Des croisements parfaitement contre nature de lions, tigres, serpents, rapaces, canidés de toutes sortes, firent alors leur apparition. La magie pervertie avait permis leur création : bêtes félines portant les crochets ou la queue d'un serpent, reptiles à tête de loup ou de tigre, garnis ou non d'ailes gigantesques.

Et il avait même fait pire, prenant comme sujets non seulement des animaux, mais aussi des créatures magiques. Celles-là étaient de loin les pires. Trois créatures indescriptibles semblaient être retenues difficilement par quinze sorciers chacune, avant d'être libérées vers les défenseurs, les mangemorts s'écartant rapidement de leur passage. Leur silhouette même semblait mouvante, comme si leur forme avait du mal à se maintenir dans une morphologie définitive. La magie se rebellait contre ces existences qui étaient donc instables. Malheureusement, ça n'enlevait rien à leur dangerosité. On ne pouvait que deviner que des dragons avaient été pris pour cobaye d'après leur taille impressionnantes et leurs ailes de cuir. Mais ils ressemblaient désormais plus à des démons qu'autre chose, et ils crachaient un feu semblant tout droit sorti de l'enfer.

Poudlard semblait bien mal partie.

(***)

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir arrêté là _;)

_Dans la suite de la bataille, les démons pourront s'amuser un peu. _

_A la prochaine._


	19. Chapter 19: Démons et achèvement

Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre avec la suite de la bataille.

**Merci** à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette suite vous contentera.

**Bonne lecture**

(***)

_Et il avait même fait pire, prenant comme sujets non seulement des animaux, mais aussi des créatures magiques. Celles-là étaient de loin les pires. Trois créatures indescriptibles semblaient être retenues difficilement par quinze sorciers chacune, avant d'être libérées vers les défenseurs, les mangemorts s'écartant rapidement de leur passage. Leur silhouette même semblait mouvante, comme si leur forme avait du mal à se maintenir dans une morphologie définitive. La magie se rebellait contre ces existences qui étaient donc instables. Malheureusement, ça n'enlevait rien à leur dangerosité. On ne pouvait que deviner que des dragons avaient été pris pour cobaye d'après leur taille impressionnantes et leurs ailes de cuir. Mais ils ressemblaient désormais plus à des démons qu'autre chose, et ils crachaient un feu semblant tout droit sorti de l'enfer._

_Poudlard semblait bien mal partie._

(***)

Chapitre 19 : Démons et achèvement

Les habitants féeriques eurent fort à faire dans les dix minutes qui suivirent l'apparition des monstres, avant que les sorciers ne battent en retraite pour laisser la place à des combattants plus expérimentés vis-à-vis de ce cas de figure. Leurs sorts étaient en effet inefficaces face aux trois plus grands monstres, et les autres étaient bien plus rapides et agiles qu'eux.

Mais les félins garous et les fauves en troupes d'attaque étaient prêts à charger. Les garous prirent directement pour cibles leurs cousins contre nature, alors que certains fauves s'étaient laissé monter par des elfes armés de leurs arcs. Ils étaient assez rapides pour que les flèches soient efficaces.

Les canidés d'ombres, eux, n'étaient pas faits pour combattre, mais ils étaient agiles et rapides. Ils portaient donc les messages. La magie ne pouvant les arrêter, il n'y avait pas de risque d'égarer les ordres et informations qu'ils transmettaient.

.

Les démons qui jusque là observaient la scène, trouvant inutile de participer contre de simples humains, retrouvèrent leur motivation. Ils purent enfin s'en donner à cœur joie contre les pseudo-dragons. Ils étaient heureux comme tout de se défouler enfin, et en plus c'était pour le bien, que demander de mieux.

L'alu-fiélonne alla donc directement prêter main forte pour les plus imposantes des chimères animales, se servant de ses griffes avec une efficacité remarquable.

Vulcanië, le seul en fait qui avait fourni un nom, fit une entrée remarquée sur le dos de sa Nighmare. Ses cheveux étaient aussi flamboyants que les crins de sa jument de la nuit, ainsi que les flammes qu'il fit apparaitre, englobant totalement le monstre qui lui faisait face dans un hurlement de rage et probablement d'agonie. Ou pas. Il semblait qu'il en fallait plus pour détruire un dragon manipulé par l'alchimie. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le semi démon de feu ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiété par l'échec de sa première attaque. Bien au contraire, un sourire flippant ne quittait pas son visage buriné.

Dégainant une épée aussi enflammée que lui et sa monture, il chargea le reptile géant, des mini-déflagrations se faisant entendre à chaque coup porté, ou à chaque piétinement de sa jument. Severus se demandait bien ce que ça aurait donné si le démon n'avait pas été « rouillé », selon les propres dires de son chef… Le monstre draconien, aussi impressionnant et résistant qu'il puisse être, n'avait aucune chance.

Les deux fils de tanar'ri avaient également chacun son « dragon », comme si se mettre à deux sur un seul pouvait leur gâcher leur plaisir. Ou peut-être étaient-ils tout simplement incapables de travailler en équipe. Ou encore plus simple, ils étaient barges, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute pour le maitre des potions.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se débrouillaient également à merveille.

Le premier ne perdit pas de temps, et abattit immédiatement son épée gigantesque sur le crâne de la bête qui lui faisait face, sectionnant d'un seul mouvement les deux cornes et faisant sortir un flot de sang noirâtre de son front. Son deuxième mouvement brisa les quatre ailes de cuir et de plumes, rendant le monstre incapable de se soulever dans les airs. Le troisième et le quatrième coup achevèrent de dissocier la magie pervertie qui maintenait tant bien que mal l'association hideuse. Le demi-démon sembla un instant perplexe alors que sa proie n'était plus, avant de hausser les épaules d'un air fataliste et de se diriger sans se presser pour éventuellement donner un coup de main aux autres.

Le deuxième cambion semblait s'amuser comme un fou à chevaucher le troisième monstre, le maintenant sévèrement dans un pseudo contrôle à l'aide de ses fouets. Et pour le plus grand malheur des mangemorts, ce contrôle fut suffisant pour détourner la bête vers eux. Vingt des serviteurs de Voldemort qui ne s'étaient pas assez éloignés finirent parfaitement rôtis par celui qu'ils avaient gardé, avant même d'avoir pu lever leur baguette. Et alors que le reptile s'apprêtait à faire encore plus de dégât dans les rangs qu'il aurait du servir, il explosa littéralement. Seul celui qui l'avait créé pouvait dissocier directement la magie créatrice, et Voldemort n'était apparemment pas d'humeur à regarder SA créature décimer SES propres rangs.

Tout n'allait pas comme il voulait, et la rage l'envahissait. Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il remarqua le désordre dans une partie de ses troupes qui aurait du se remettre à l'attaque. L'incube et la succube étaient entrés en action pendant que personne ne les remarquait.

La femelle se contentait de rire, agitant ses cheveux blonds dorés alors qu'une dizaine d'homme étaient en train de se battre entre eux face à elle, ou de baver sans aucune retenue, ayant perdu tous leurs esprits face à leurs instincts les plus primaires. L'incube, lui, se déplaçait pendant ce temps avec grâce. Les yeux de tous ceux qu'il bousculait sciemment étaient rivés à sa chevelure bleutée, incapable de la quitter. Le pouvoir d'attraction des deux démons était à son maximum, et alors même qu'ils mettaient le souk dans les troupes du Lord Noir, chacun choisissait avec soin les serviteurs qu'ils comptaient ramener dans la forêt démoniaque pour continuer de jouer.

Le hurlement de rage du mage noir lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leur présence ne fit que les faire sourire, et ils s'éclipsèrent avec un sourire supérieur, emportant avec eux quelques mangemorts qui ne reverraient jamais leur monde. Après tout ils n'étaient pas fous, Voldemort était insensible à leurs charmes, et même si les tuer s'avéraient difficiles, ils n'étaient pas férus de combat comme les quatre autres. Ils tirèrent donc leur révérence pour le moment, comptant bien refaire de rapides apparitions au cours de la suite du combat pour perturber un peu plus les ennemis.

.

Dès que les démons avaient pris en charge le problème le plus urgent, les sorciers de Poudlard avaient rapidement recommencé à se battre, se chargeant des mangemorts.

Ils étaient soutenus par les esprits des rêves qui leurs donnaient de l'espoir, alors que les esprits des cauchemars apportaient hésitation et peur sur leurs ennemis. Les habitants de la forêt des songes étaient bien avec eux, du moins une partie.

Harry et Severus n'étaient pas en reste. Le maitre des cachots se battait avec acharnement, mêlant potions et sortilèges pour surpasser ses ennemis, alors que le brun le guérissait au fur et à mesure, lui apportant force et confiance. Le professeur n'avait même pas à prendre garde réellement de ses arrières, elles étaient couvertes par le fameux bouclier bleu, ou par les sorts défensifs de son compagnon. Ils étaient bras armé et guérisseur.

Leur but était d'atteindre Voldemort, tout se qui se mettait en travers de leur route devait être éliminé.

Et enfin, ils arrivèrent face à lui. Les combats autour s'étaient taris. Presque tous les mangemorts étaient à terre, presque tous les défenseurs étaient avec les elfes et les fées. Les troupes de Poudlard ne comptaient grâce à eux que très peu de morts malgré les blessures importantes, on ne pouvait en dire de même de celles du mage noir.

Le Séraphin et son élu étaient fatigués, ils avaient déjà combattus et se tenaient désormais prêts à faire face à la garde rapprochée du Lord. Celle-ci regroupait les combattants d'élite du mage noir, dont personne n'avait jamais vu le vrai visage. Ils étaient puissants, et jusque là invaincus. On disait qu'une grande partie d'entre eux étaient des sorciers transformés en vampires, ce qui avait augmenté leur force et leur résistance, faisant d'eux des adversaires redoutables pour les mortels.

Alors qu'ils levaient à nouveau leur baguette, des ombres surgirent tout autour, encerclant la troupe d'élite, et la cachant aux yeux des autres. Des hurlements s'élevèrent, des bruits de fauves, puis le néant, un silence de mort. Des vêtements vides gisaient sur le sol alors que les ombres n'étaient plus. A peine quelques taches de sang séché et de la poussière de cendres attestaient du carnage qui venait sans nul doute d'avoir lieu, et confirmaient également la nature vampirique de ceux qui avaient péri.

Un homme apparu face au brun, un homme qu'il reconnaissait bien : le chef des vampires.

« Qu'il ne soit pas dit que les maudits n'ont pas participé à la sauvegarde de la magie. Alors que tous nous rejettent, elle nous maintient tel que nous somment et nous à offert un refuge. Elle seule est notre maitre, et son protégé est le notre. » Puis il disparu, retournant dans sa forêt maudite.

Juste quelques mots, un hochement de tête face au Séraphin et son compagnon : le chef des vampires originels ne dérogeait pas à ses habitudes. Il avait fait avec ses compatriotes une apparition rapide, un travail net et sans fioritures, tout en efficacité.

Avec lui, tous avaient répondu à l'appel. Et la présence des vampires leur avait permis d'économiser de précieuses forces face à Voldemort en personne. Le mage noir était d'ailleurs particulièrement en rage. Son armée se faisait saccager devant ses yeux, et son ennemi juré se trouvait en face de lui, à quelques pas.

La fin approchait.

Une lumière bleu brillante entoura Harry et son compagnon, alors qu'aucun des premiers sorts du Lord ne les atteignait. Ceux-ci semblaient absorbés par la lueur, ne créant que quelques vagues sur cette dernière, comme une pierre ricochant sur l'eau d'un lac.

Après avoir testé tout un arsenal de magie chaque fois plus noire que la précédente, celui qui fut jadis Tom Jedusor sembla décider de changer de tactique.

Il sortit alors une dague qui à sa couleur verdâtre était sans aucun doute empoisonnée. La lueur qui l'entourait était la même que celle d'un _avada_, la couleur d'une mort rapide, mais ici pas forcément sans douleur. Voldemort semblait décidé à en finir d'une manière ou d'une autre, et même si son visage était crispé de rage, il maniait habilement la lame magique.

Mais alors qu'il réussirait par une habile passe d'arme à se rapprocher suffisamment de Severus, la lame sembla traverser le bouclier, menaçant de trancher le maitre de potion. Au même moment, les ailes d'Harry surgirent magistralement et le bleu sembla s'intensifier. Le bouclier paraissait se solidifier, la lueur devenant électrique et presque menaçante. Des éclairs dorés s'en échappèrent, crépitant, et finirent par foncer sur Voldemort, catalysés par la dague qui s'était stoppée à un centimètre de la poitrine du potioniste.

La mage noir était paralysé, les éclairs couraient autour de lui, sur lui, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Il ne pouvait bouger alors que la dague était à un cheveu du cœur de son ennemi, de quoi augmenter encore si c'était possible sa rage, mais sans y rien changer. Son sort était scellé.

Avec un sourire froid, le maitre des cachots le regarda. La manifestation de magie de son Séraphin lui avait permis de reprendre ses esprits, et de profiter pleinement pendant quelques secondes de la position d'extrême faiblesse du _plus grand mage noir de l'histoire qui ne le serait bientôt plus_.

« Adieu à jamais. Va pourrir en enfer.

_Avada Kedavra_. »

Alors que le rayon vert fonçait vers sa cible, les éclairs s'éparpillèrent dans quatre directions différentes annihilant les horcruxes restants. Un médaillon explosa, une coupe fondit dans un profond coffre de Gringott, le diadème de Serdaigle bien à l'abri dans la salle sur demande se fendilla, et Nagini se tordit un instant sur le sol avant de regarder hagarde autour d'elle, à nouveau avec une unique âme en elle.

Puis les éclairs détruisirent l'enveloppe charnelle de celui qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, afin que personne ne puisse jamais le ramener à la vie par d'obscurs rituels. Et enfin, ils s'évanouirent dans les airs, ne laissant qu'un léger crépitement derrières eux.


	20. Chapter 20: Après la bataille, ,,,

Coucou, **merci** à tous pour vos reviews. Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Même si vous serez peut-être surpris par la fin, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Bonne lecture !**

(***)

_« Adieu à jamais. Va pourrir en enfer. Avada Kedavra. » _

_Alors que le rayon vert fonçait vers sa cible, les éclairs s'éparpillèrent dans quatre directions différentes annihilant les horcruxes restants. Un médaillon explosa, une coupe fondit dans un profond coffre de Gringott, le diadème de Serdaigle bien à l'abri dans la salle sur demande se fendilla, et Nagini se tordit un instant sur le sol avant de regarder hagarde autour d'elle, à nouveau avec une unique âme en elle. _

_Puis les éclairs détruisirent l'enveloppe charnelle de celui qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, afin que personne ne puisse jamais le ramener à la vie par d'obscurs rituels. Et enfin, ils s'évanouirent dans les airs, ne laissant qu'un léger crépitement derrières eux._

(***)

Chapitre 20 : Après la bataille, un autre sauvetage.

Alors que les dernières volutes de ce qui avait été le mage noir se volatilisaient dans les airs, Harry se rapprocha doucement de son compagnon, saisissant sa main avec la volonté de ne plus jamais la lâcher. A ce contact, Severus poussa un léger soupir. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis les deux mots du sort fatidique.

Ca y était, cette fois c'était bel et bien fini apparemment. Voldemort n'était plus. Les quelques mangemorts survivant et en état de le faire s'étaient immédiatement échappés en transplanant, mais ils étaient si peu nombreux que cela ne poserait même pas de problèmes.

Tous les combattants se retrouvaient désormais seuls, dans le parc dévasté de Poudlard, mais malgré tout leur objectif avait été tenu le château était sauf. Aucun ennemi n'avait pu s'en approcher assez pour y créer des dégâts. Les elfes continuaient leur œuvre, soignant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les sorciers ou autres créatures qui étaient proches d'eux. Une légère gène s'était installée maintenant que le combat était fini et que leur vie n'était plus liée à celle de leur voisin, mais malgré tout, des discussions s'engageaient, entre fauves et sorciers, entre loups garous et fauves, entre elfes et soignés de toute sorte. Peut être un pas vers un avenir un peu plus tolérant ? Le futur le dira.

Harry et Severus étaient légèrement à l'écart. Ils ne souffraient d'aucune blessure grave, le séraphin s'étant chargé de guérir le plus important malgré sa fatigue. Et il prenait donc un repos bien mérité dans les bras de son compagnon.

Il vit de loin Draco s'approcher d'eux, un bras en écharpe. Un peu de sang sur sa robe attestait qu'il s'était bel et bien battu, mais mis à part son bandage apparent et ses traits tirés, il paraissait aller bien, au grand soulagement de Severus. Le blond s'approcha assez près pour que le couple puisse l'entendre et s'adressa au brun, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de mon parrain Potter. Il le mérite. »

Il sembla lire ce qu'il désirait dans les yeux émeraude et l'air déterminé du séraphin, et sur un dernier mouvement de tête, il s'en alla auprès des elfes pour se reposer à nouveau. Severus n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester qu'il avait peut-être son mot à dire apparemment son filleul n'en avait rien à faire. Mais après tout, que pouvait-il bien dire ? Le temps où il souhaitait se séparer du séraphin un fois la guerre finie lui semblait bien loin, même si ça ne faisait en tout et pour tout, que quelques jours. Il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas ce que voulait Harry, même s'il l'aurait laissé s'il lui avait réellement demandé. Entre temps, il était tombé sous le charme de l'être ailé, irrémédiablement, et il avait fini par l'accepter.

Alors que le maitre des potions était ainsi perdu dans ses pensées sur les derniers jours écoulés, Harry observait attentivement tout autour de lui, vérifiant si tous ceux qu'il connaissait allaient bien. Hagrid, malgré tout la magie des fées, ne retrouverait probablement plus l'usage de son œil droit, mais au moins il conservait sa vision à gauche, et il était en vie.

Mc Gonagall semblait avoir vieilli d'un coup au cours de cette journée. Et pourtant, un grand sourire avait pris place sur son visage fatigué, et ses yeux pétillaient presque autant que ceux du directeur, que les elfes avaient pratiquement été obligés d'attacher pour qu'il accepte de se reposer.

En ce qui concernait Ron et Hermione, ils étaient couverts d'écorchures en tout genre, mais rien de bien grave ou de définitif. Ils étaient entourés par la famille Weasley au grand complet, dont les jumeaux arboraient une cicatrice similaire au visage. Ils ne pourraient désormais plus être confondus, leurs marques étant des répliques exactes, mais en miroir. Beaucoup des élèves qui avaient souhaité se battre boitaient, portaient des blessures plus ou moins profondes, dont certaines resteraient indélébiles, mais apparemment, tous étaient en vie. Et Harry faisait confiance aux êtres féeriques pour qu'ils le restent.

Comme l'avait prévu le directeur, les élèves avaient été le plus à l'abri possible, et s'en étaient donc sortis sans trop de dommages. Les seules morts qui se comptaient de leur côté, étaient parmi les créatures qui les avaient soutenu, et les aurores. Et encore, grâce aux professionnels des soins, elles étaient minimes. Sans leur magie, l'hécatombe aurait eu lieu des deux côtés, et pas seulement celui des mangemorts.

Seuls les démons en fait avaient l'air encore en pleine forme, malgré une corne fissurée par-ci, une crête déchirée par-là, et quelques griffes cassées. Ils discutaient haut et fort de leurs exploits tout récents contre les chimères draconiques et avaient l'air de bien en rire. Le Séraphin se dit que son compagnon avait eu parfaitement raison, ils étaient bel et bien barges. Mais au moins ça avait été des barges utiles, ils leur avaient sauvé la mise en prenant en charge les monstruosités. Seuls l'incube et la succube manquaient à l'appel, probablement en train de profiter de leur prise humaine du jour.

Le regard du brun se porta alors sur Remus, qui portait une longue balafre qui avait déjà commencé à cicatriser sous la poudre argentée d'une petite fée. Le loup garou, même s'il se réjouissait de cette fin tant attendue, gardait malgré tout cette lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Harry comprenait cette lueur aujourd'hui.

Il fit donc signe à son ancien professeur de venir avec lui, tout en tenant toujours la main de Severus. Il ne comptait vraiment pas la lâcher à moins que ça ne soit nécessaire. Dès que le loup fut à côté de lui, il lui fit un sourire rassurant, et à peine une seconde après avoir posé sa main sur son bras, il transplana sans un mot vers Ste Mangouste.

Il sentit Remus se tendre alors qu'ils prenaient tous les trois la direction de la chambre de Sirius. Harry ne l'avait pas revu depuis le département des mystères. Comme cette époque lui paraissait lointaine après tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, il avait l'impression d'être un autre. Et c'était d'ailleurs le cas…

Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Depuis qu'il était lié à Severus, il avait compris. Il avait ressenti parfaitement la tristesse de Remus, qui lui aussi était lié, même s'il l'avait toujours tenu secret. Il avait souffert en silence, sans jamais se plaindre, mais maintenant Harry savait. Remus était lié à Sirius en tant que garou. Et leur lien allait pouvoir reprendre, foi de Séraphin.

Ca allait être sa dernière action pour ce monde. Severus avait lu dans ses pensées, leur lien mental s'était encore renforcé avec le temps et la bataille, et le maitre des potions le soutenait, jusqu'au bout. C'était dingue comme leur relation avait pu évoluer en quoi… deux semaines ? La magie du Séraphin les avait changé tous les deux. Ils étaient désormais liés comme s'ils avaient passé des années ensemble, comme un vieux couple, mais qui se découvrait encore. La guerre accélérait bien des choses… Mais aucun ne regrettait.

Harry avait lâché la main de Remus qui se tenait à la porte, n'osant s'approcher davantage, mais il gardait toujours celle de Severus. Il fit donc quelques pas pour se trouver aux côtés de son parrain, bien trop pâle dans son lit trop blanc. Une fois à quelques centimètres de lui, il sortit ses ailes, laissant la lueur bleutée et les éclairs l'entourer lui et son compagnon, et parcourir le corps endormi.

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, la lueur fluctuant, formant des vagues bleutées, en même temps que le teint de Sirius semblait reprendre des couleurs. Remus regardait tout ça comme si c'était un rêve, comme s'il ne pouvait y croire, et pourtant… Les paupières du dernier des Black finirent par frémir légèrement alors que le Séraphin prenait un peu de recul.

Et lorsque Sirius ouvrit définitivement des yeux encore fatigués, ce fut pour tomber directement dans les deux lacs cuivrés de son loup qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de finalement approcher.

« -mus ? » Prononça-t-il d'une voix enrouée, à peine audible.

Et cette voix fit céder les dernières barrières du loup garou qui se jeta sur son compagnon pour le prendre dans ses bras, manquant l'étouffer pour de bon. Il avait tellement souffert de la quasi-perte de son compagnon, ne plus pouvoir le sentir, ne plus voir la lumière dans ses yeux. Et tout ça allait lui être rendu. Il ne pouvait y avoir plus belle journée.

« Huum. » Tenta Harry, avant que la douce voix du maitre des cachots ne retentisse dans la chambre d'hôpital.

« Lupin ? Ne penses-tu pas que ce serait dommage de gâcher prématurément les efforts de mon compagnon en étouffant définitivement le tien ? »

L'ironie palpable assortie d'un petit sourire tout à fait Serpentard, firent rougir l'ancien professeur de défense qui se hâta de lâcher l'animagus. Harry se chargea de lui tendre un gobelet rempli d'eau, sous le regard reconnaissant de Sirius.

« Bon, je crois qu'on va vous laisser. » Prononça doucement le Séraphin, devant les deux hommes qui ne se quittaient plus des yeux.

Il franchit donc la porte avec Severus, ne se retournant légèrement que pour adresser un sourire aux mots de Remus. « Merci Harry. Pour tout. » Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Il n'existait pas de mots pouvant exprimer toute la gratitude que ressentait le loup, mais ses yeux d'ambre parlaient pour lui.

.

.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Severus posait cette question en regardant son Séraphin, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Tu veux rester à mes côtés ? Pour toujours ? » Enchaina le brun par une autre question. Lui aussi en connaissait la réponse, mais il avait quand même besoin de la poser.

« Bien sur, mais tu le savais déjà. Nous sommes compagnon, aujourd'hui et à jamais. »

« Il y a un moment où tu ne le souhaitais pas. » Le taquina le plus jeune.

« Et oui, même moi je peux faire des erreurs, même si cela est extrêmement rare tu l'avoueras. » Ricana le maitre des potions.

« Toujours aussi modeste en tout cas. » Pouffa Harry.

La lueur amusée dans ses yeux laissa place à une beaucoup plus sérieuse. « Nous n'avons plus notre place dans ce monde. » Sa main se resserra sur celle de son compagnon.

« L'avons-nous jamais eu ? » Severus repensait à tout ce qu'avait été sa vie, il ne regretterait pas de tout abandonner. Elle ne lui avait jamais appartenue totalement. « Nous avons sauvé ce monde, c'est tout ce que l'on exigeait de nous. »

« C'est vrai. Maintenant nous pouvons choisir d'être libres. Ensembles. »

Ils se comprenaient parfaitement, et ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose. Avalon. La septième forêt sacrée. Ils ressentaient son appel, à chaque instant, depuis qu'ils avaient détruit le mage noir. Seuls ceux qui le méritaient pouvaient y accéder, s'ils renonçaient au monde en même temps, car c'était un voyage sans retour. Une sorte de paradis caché, réservé à quelques élus. Et la forêt leur signifiait depuis qu'ils avaient accompli leur tâche qu'ils seraient les bienvenus dans son refuge.

La magie leur assurait qu'elle les protégerait, comme ils l'avaient protégée.

Il ne leur restait donc plus qu'à faire leur adieux à ce monde, leurs amis méritaient au moins un au-revoir.

.

Ils patientèrent quelques jours pour cela, attendant que tous se soient un tant soi peu remis de leurs blessures.

Dumbledore les regarda de son regard indéchiffrable. Il savait déjà. Ses yeux pétillaient un peu moins quand il les avait aperçus revenir, même si ça n'avait duré qu'un instant.

Il se contenta de les assurer de son soutien, et qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter, si jamais ils voulaient lui envoyer un signe. Etant lié à un phénix, il connaissait Avalon, même s'il ne pourrait probablement pas y accéder. Il n'était pas prêt à quitter ce monde, il y avait encore sa place. Le monde avait besoin de personnes comme lui pour recommencer à fonctionner dans le bon sens.

Ron et Hermione furent beaucoup plus démonstratifs quand il leur annonça son départ définitif. Et pourtant, la jeune fille s'en doutait.

Aucun Séraphin n'était resté dans le monde assez longtemps pour qu'on se souvienne de lui en temps de paix. Ils étaient présents quelques temps, à des points clefs de l'histoire, puis disparaissaient sans plus faire parler d'eux. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'ils redevenaient humains ensuite, mais c'était hautement improbable, ça aurait voulu dire que le lien avec son compagnon disparaissait aussi…

Alors, même si elle ne voulait y croire au début, elle s'était doutée que son ami finirait par disparaitre aussi, et elle avait préparé Ron à cette éventualité. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait que se réjouir du fait qu'il parte en réalité vers un endroit où il pourrait être en paix avec son compagnon. Ou du moins, elle en viendrait à s'en réjouir, puisque sur le moment, c'était plutôt la tristesse de perdre son meilleur ami qui prévalait.

Mais à la fin, elle souriait quand même. Ils allaient tous pouvoir être heureux, elle avec Ron, Harry avec Severus, Remus avec Sirius, et tant d'autres couples qui s'étaient formés quand chacun pensait qu'il pouvait vivre sa dernière journée. Et tant pis s'ils étaient séparés, aucun ne serait plus jamais seul.

Sirius avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que son filleul ne parte alors qu'il se réveillait à peine. Il n'avait pas assisté à l'éveil du Séraphin, et à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas dénigré Severus. En tant que lié à un garou, il sentait aussi le lien qui existait entre le brun et le maitre de potion, et ce dernier était puissant. Et puis Remus avait fini par lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. Au final, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Et puis… même si Avalon était une destination sans retour, il y avait des exceptions. Les phénix possédaient le pouvoir d'y aller et d'en revenir. Ils pouvaient donc espérer avoir quelques nouvelles, ou au moins un signe que tout allait bien.

.

Et après avoir fait leurs adieux à tous ceux qui comptaient pour eux, ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour suivre l'appel qu'ils ne pouvaient ignorer.

Sur une côté sauvage, noyée sous la brume, la porte d'Avalon les attendait, pour un monde où ils auraient leur propre place.

(***)

_Je n'étais pas sure à la base de vouloir faire un épilogue, mais finalement si. Et puis vous le méritez bien ;)_

_A la prochaine pour la dernière parution de cette fic. Une fic finie comme cadeau de Noël ;)_


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Un lac sur lequel se reflétait une pleine lune argentée.

Un troupeau de licorne s'ébattant librement sur les rives paisibles.

Deux phénix s'offrant un ballet aérien sous l'astre de la nuit.

Sous un arbre millénaire, à quelques pas d'une maison de bois clair, un couple observait ce spectacle féerique. Un instant de paix qui semblait éternel. Peut-être l'était-il vraiment ici bas.

.

Remus se réveilla paisiblement, le nez enfoui dans la fourrure dans son compagnon qui l'avait accompagné dans cette nuit rituelle. Alors que les brumes du sommeil le quittaient doucement, le gros chien noir contre lequel il était se métamorphosa en un bel homme, qui n'attendit pas une seconde avant de l'embrasser. Une merveilleuse façon de commencer la journée dont il ne se lassait pas.

Ils se regardèrent, toujours aussi amoureux, profitant de chaque instant depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Et chacun dans les yeux de l'autre, vit qu'il n'avait pas seulement rêvé. S'ils en avaient encore douté, la plume d'une blancheur immaculée qui flottait encore au dessus d'eux les aurait convaincus du contraire.

Remus caressa un instant la plume, savourant sa douceur, et remerciant encore son porteur. C'était comme un rituel.

Cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'Harry était parti. Un an et quelques jours qu'il lui avait rendu la vie en ramenant son compagnon des portes de la mort. Un an et quelques autres jours qu'il était en paix avec son loup, et que les pleines lunes étaient des nuits pas si différentes des autres.

A chaque pleine lune, lorsque le loup trouvait désormais le sommeil, il voyait. La première fois avait été floue, mais il avait tout de même compris. Puis chaque fois avait été plus nette, et le Séraphin lui avait même parlé un moment, lui expliquant que la pleine lune reliait certains mondes entre eux. Avalon en faisait partie. Et donc, chaque mois, il pouvait avoir un aperçu de la vie de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son louveteau, et de son compagnon.

Il en avait bien sur parlé aux autres, à tous ceux qui comptaient pour le brun. Et apparemment chacun avait pu expérimenter ces « visions ». Certains n'en avaient eu que quelques unes, puis tout s'était arrêté sans qu'ils ne l'aient regretté. Cela avait suffit à les soulager et à les faire aller de l'avant.

De ce que Remus en savait, Ron et Hermione en avait toujours régulièrement, mais pas tous les mois depuis quelques temps. Eux aussi commençaient à accepter, et à réellement vivre pour eux.

Pour Sirius et Remus ce n'était pas pareil. Ils vivaient, et étaient parfaitement heureux, comme deux compagnons par la magie peuvent l'être. Mais ils ne voulaient pas encore être séparés de celui qu'ils considéraient toujours comme leur dernière famille. Et le brun semblait parfaitement le savoir là où il était. A chaque pleine lune, il était disponible, et au moins une fois lorsqu'ils rêvaient, le loup et l'animagus voyaient le regard du brun se tourner vers eux, rassurant, et en paix. Ils avaient tous les deux la quasi-certitude que bien plus tard, quand ils auraient vécu leur vie sans regrets, ils pourraient le retrouver. Ils sentaient la magie de l'île sacrée, qui les attendait patiemment, les laissant d'abord vivre cette vie, avant de pouvoir leur en offrir une autre.

Harry et Severus pourraient vivre éternellement à Avalon, peuplée d'autres créatures magiques qui avaient choisi de se retirer du monde. Licornes, phénix, pégases, quelques humains, ou humanoïdes, mais aussi surtout de nombreuses créatures féeriques avaient élus domicile sur cette île de légende. Ils y avaient trouvé ce qu'ils avaient toujours cherché : un foyer où ils pouvaient être eux même, sans contrainte d'aucune sorte.

Remus et Sirius quittèrent leur chambre pour une autre journée paisible, les dernière brumes de ce rêve qui n'en était pas un disparaissant avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Jusqu'à ce qu'eux même en face partie.

(***)

_Et voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin. Une fois de plus, ça fait bizarre de finir une histoire._

_Comme Remus et surtout Sirius n'ont pas fait beaucoup d'apparitions, j'ai estimé qu'ils avaient bien mérité cet épilogue. C'est eux qui ont le lien le plus fort avec le Séraphin, à part Severus bien sur._

_Donc voilà._

_Je ne pense pas que je reviendrai bientôt pour une nouvelle publication. A vrai dire, j'ai quatre histoires en cours, trois autres avec un début de plan, mais je n'ai rien écrit de nouveau depuis plusieurs mois… Manque cruel de temps cette année entre les cours, les partiels, les gardes etc. Je reviendrai quand je serai sure de pouvoir vous fournir des chapitres réguliers (et pas tous les six mois ou plus lol)_

_Donc peut-être à l'été prochain pour de nouvelles aventures !_

_Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien et vos nombreuses reviews._

_Kithia  
_


End file.
